


Secret Room

by HectorShakespear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Fucking Machines, Impregnation, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rubbing, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectorShakespear/pseuds/HectorShakespear
Summary: Warning: Please read the Tags carefully - Underage and Parent/Child Incest content!!!Sex with underage human beings is totally wrong! And this is just a story.If you don't like this, don't read this!Since John left his wife and moved into another city a year has passed - he had been on his own and had been able to control his forbidden desires.But since a few days now, his eleven year old son was living with him and he has discovered the secret room.





	1. Begging

Since a few days his son was living with him. He had wanted to move in with him instead of living with his mum and his sister Grace in a city nearby.  
A year ago he had split up with his wife and had moved to another city, a bigger one.  
His son was now eleven years old, his daughter turned nine a few month ago. And he himself was slightly over forty, had blonde slightly grey hair, green eyes and a soft face, mostly with a stubble or beard.

It was already late, but before he would go to bed, he wanted to look after his son, wanted to see if everything was fine with him.  
He entered the back then guestroom, which he had turned into a bedroom for his son.  
Chris was still awake, was raising his head – the bedside lamp was turned on.  
„You’re still awake.“ John stated.  
„Yes dad. Can’t fall asleep.“ Chris said.  
John walked over to him, sat down onto his bed, ruffled through his son’s hair.  
„What’s up?“  
„Can you sleep here?“ Chris ask him with a look that showed that he wanted something else.  
John raised his eyebrow, waited for the real question.  
„Dad…“ Chris pleaded with his eyes big and cute. „Come on, we haven’t done this in a long time. I want you to fuck me, you know that! We have done this so often when you have been living with us.“ He begged.  
„But you know how wrong this is, Chris. I’m not allowed to do this with you. It was totally wrong back then. I just talked you into it with lies, because I wanted to have sex with my little boy, because I wanted to fulfill a forbidden desire. It wasn’t right, and you know that.“  
Chris sat up.  
„I know, daddy. I know you talked me into it with games and sweets and lies. But you make me like it, you make me love it so much. I really loved it after the first few times. I was six back then, you‘re fucking me since five years, or well since four years – we haven’t done it a year now. Why? Don’t you like to fuck me anymore?“  
„I do like it. I like to fuck you silly, I like it when you suck my cock, I like all the things I did to you and make you do with me. We just need to stop this. I shouldn’t have done this in the first place.“ John said with an almost giving in voice - the last year had been hard enough.  
„Pleeeeeease! Dad, come on. I’m living with you now. We can do this every day now, every day when you’re not somewhere else for your job. You can take me every night before bedtime, you can take me before school, you can use me the whole weekend – you can use me everywhere in this house. We don’t need to be careful or silent from now on. Mum won’t catch us, and Grace won’t catch us as well. You see, it’s perfectly safe.“ Chris smiled charmingly. 

John looked at him – he had really tried to stop this, and he had been able to stop it a whole year, after he had used his son from six to ten.  
But he couldn’t help himself now. He had always loved the fantasy to do all this with his own kids some day, and then he had given in, had loved to fuck his little boy so much – he would have loved to do this more often, but he hadn’t been at home that much, because he was travelling a lot for his work, and he had needed to be really careful because of his wife and daughter.  
God, he wouldn’t be able to stay away from him much longer. He was missing the little body, the tiny cock, that tight hole and this well trained mouth and throat.  
He looked at his son, saw the six year old version in front of his eyes and he slipped into a day dream.

 

\---------------------------------  
He opened the door of his son’s room.  
The little bedside lamp next to his loft bed was turned on, because sometimes his son was afraid of darkness.  
His wife wasn’t here tonight, she was visiting her family with their daughter.  
Since a long long while he was craving for his son in a way that wasn’t right nor good. But he couldn’t held himself back any longer – he just wanted to bury his greedy cock into his son’s tiny hole, he just wanted to bury his cock into his son’s cute little mouth.  
He had jerked himself off so many times with this fantasy, now he would make his dream come true. The fantasy wasn't enough anymore  
He walked over to the loft bed, his son was sleeping in the lower bed. 

He sat down onto the bed, put the lube aside and took the blanket away.  
He stroked through his son’s hair, stroked over his chest, bent down and kissed his cheek.  
Chris woke up, looked at him with sleepy eyes.  
„Daddy?“ He asked sleepily and with a rougher voice because he was sick.  
„Hey sweetheart – I have something for you that will make you feel much better. It will turn your fever down.“ He smiled with a wink.  
„Really? But I don’t like to take medicine!“  
„Yes, really. And it’s not medicine. It’s a play, it’s a bit exhausting, but afterwards you will feel better. And the only medicine I will give you, you won’t have to swallow, it’s something for your bum, a gel.“ He smiled to Chris, who bowed his head.  
„I don’t have to swallow something?“  
„Hmh, you have. It’s something from the play, but it’s not medicine and it tastes good.“ He winked. „Afterwards a hot chocolate is waiting for you.“ He said because he knew that his son was addicted to hot chocolate. „Do you want to play it?“  
Joe nodded wildly.  
„Yes, daddy! I like games. What is it called? And is it just for feeling better if one is sick?“  
„It’s called Secret – because it’s a secret between the two of us. I am just showing you the game and we’re not allowed to tell anyone else about it, otherwise we will loose the game and we can never play it again. And one can also play it when one can’t fall asleep, when one is afraid, when one is bored – it‘s good for a lot of things.“ He winked.  
Chris got excited, smiled with shining eyes.  
„I want to play it. And I won’t loose, promise. Show me the game!“

He smiled happily – so that had been very easy, talking his son into the first part. He probably would need a bit more effort when his huge cock would rip his son’s hole open.  
„Sometimes you are pretending to be a puppy, right?“ He asked and saw his son nod. „You need to sit up like a puppy, show me your bum – I need to put the medicine into it, like we did it with the clinical thermometer earlier today. Then we can play.“  
Chris nodded, sat up and got into the wished position, was on all fours, was showing his bum to his daddy.  
John pushed the pajama pants down, looked at the naked little bum and licked his lips.  
„I will use my finger – it will take me a while, but we have to do this to get you ready for the play.“  
Chris just nodded.  
John opened the lube bottle, pressed it into his right hand and dipped his finger into the lube. He smeared it between his son’s cheek, who flinched a bit.  
„It’s cold.“  
„Oh, yeah, sorry darling. It will get warmer every moment.“ 

He nudged at his son’s entrance, pushed his forefinger in slowly.  
His son flinched again.  
„It’s fine, darling. It’s fine. It needs to be really deep down to make you feel better.“ He said and pushed in further.  
He licked his lips again – oh this was good, so tight and tiny. He moved his finger slowly – in and out. His son was staying still, but sometimes he was shifting – it was obvious that his son wasn’t really liking it, it probably felt to intimate and weird, but he didn’t care, he would make him love it.  
„Everything is alright, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy. If you stay that good while getting the medicine, I will make you an extra big mug of hot chocolate.“ He said when he pushed two fingers into him.  
His son whimpered and whinced, but he stayed as still as possible.  
„It’s feeling weird.“ He whined.  
„It will get better, at some point it’s not weird anymore, then you will like this a lot. I promise you.“ He told him, and moved his fingers, stretched the pinky tight hole of his son.

He would need to stretch him a lot – his cock was thick and long. And he wanted to bury it in this little pink hole, deep down.  
He took his time, stretched him with two fingers, stretched him with three finger, stretched him with four fingers – and with a lot of lube.  
He needed to talk a lot to calm him down, soozing him down, praising him, promising him more and more things for his hot chocolate.

He put his fingers out of the sloppy hole.  
It was already a large hot chocolate with marshmallows, cream and chocolate crisps.  
He came into the bed, pushed his pajama pants down as well – his cock was already rock hard, was already leaking, his balls were aching.  
„Now we can play. Just lay down on your back“ He said and his son dropped into the bed und laid down on his back. „Daddy will do all the work, you can just relax and have fun. Maybe it’s hurting a bit, but it’s just during the first game.“ He winked and kissed his son’s cheek softly.  
Chris was looking at him, was nodding, he just seemed to trust him a lot with all of this, he just seemed to believe everything of it, he just seemed to love him so much that he would do everything he asked for.

John licked his lips again, took the lube again, fisted himself.  
„What are you doing with your willy, daddy?“ His son asked innocently.  
„I make the medicine on it. I will play in your bum, so I can reach deeper, and you will get better quicker.“ He winked.  
„It looks big.“ His son chewed his lips.  
„I’m sure you can play with it, sweetheart. Just relax and enjoy, just lay here and stay silent, honey. Daddy is making you better while playing with you. You will like it – Daddy likes it a lot, and you like everything daddy likes, right?“  
Chris nodded.  
„That’s right, daddy.“  
„You see, so you will like this as well. Everything is fine if it hurts – Daddy is taking care of you, you don’t have to cry.“

He took his son’s legs, spread them, and positioned himself.  
When his cock nudged at the pink tight hole, he almost cum.  
\-----------------------------------------------------

 

John licked his lips.  
Oh that first time had been so good.  
He had fucked him slowly, and his son had taken it so well - probably just because of all his talking and all his promises, because of making him feel guilty if he wouldn’t like it and wouldn’t play properly with him.  
He hadn’t filled his son’s hole up to the brim, he had made him put his cock into his little mouth – and he had shot his cum into his son‘s mouth, had made him swallow it.  
Back then he had told him, that this was the price for winning the game – that he had won because he had made him drooling milk.  
And his son had been happy in a way – even so he had looked really insecure.  
His little boy had gotten the hot chocolate treat – and in it had been the fever juice. 

Now five years later, his son wasn’t craving for hot chocolate anymore, he was craving to get fucked.  
It still was their secret, even so his son was now fully aware that this was sexual abuse, that this was highly forbidden. But now his son was such a good boy slut, was taking him so well during hard fucks, was riding him relentlessly, was able to swallow him down. Now his son was playing all the sex games with him he wanted to play with him.

John looked to his son.  
„Are you sure that you want me to use you here whenever I want, wherever I want and how long I want?“  
„Yes! You can’t just stop it now, daddy. You started it. And you will like it so much when I am a little bit older, when I can spurt cum as well. Just think of all the mess we can make.“ Chris tried to convince him.  
John licked his lips – his cock was massively hard.  
„Get naked – I will be with you any minute.“  
He wanted to stand up, but Chris grabbed his arm.  
„Wait. You want to fetch up the lube, right?“  
„Yes.“  
„You don’t have to, the bottle is here.“ He murmured. „I sneaked it out of your room when I came back from school,... before you have been home.“ He rubbed his neck. „And you forgot to lock the other room – the room you said would be your big walk in wardrobe. It’s not. It’s a room full of really interesting stuff, with interesting machines and toys and lots of other stuff. It’s for sex games, right?“ He murmured. „I sneaked a plug. I am plugged and prepared. I planned this here. I knew you would come in to check on me. This time I wouldn’t have given up.“ He said. „Just fuck me into the mattress, Daddy. Please.“ He begged with a pleading young voice.

John looked down to him – amazed.  
That room wasn’t a walk in wardrobe, that was right. It was his secret BDSM playroom. And once in a while he got young boys or girls in there, not underage, but as young as possible. And he played with them there.  
He eyed him, grabbed between his legs without a warning and started kneeding the still small and slender cock, he heard his son moan.  
„How about playing there. Since you found the room by sneaking around. Did you see the small bed, hmh? How about staying there the whole weekend. It’s Friday, you could stay there until Sunday evening – I could make up for the lack of fucks from the last year, little darling. Would you like that?“  
Joe got big eyes, nodded wildly.  
„God, yes! And you will use me the whole weekend? Oh daddy, you have a lot to make up for. I think I need to be stuffed the whole weekend, and it wouldn’t be enough.“ He grinned cheekily.  
John kneeded again, got a moan again.  
„Oh, I will use you – don’t be afraid, you will feel it the next 48 hours.“  
„Let’s do it, Daddy. Come on.“, Chris said happily and jumped out of the bed.

John blinked, looked after his eleven year old son, who just left the room. He stood up and followed him. His cock was still rock hard, his pajama pants was bulging massively – he could feel the precum drooling out of the tip.  
That he hadn’t locked his secret BDSM playroom hadn’t happened on purpose, it had been an accident. But to be honest, he was really happy about his sneaky son. Since he was living here, he had the desire to play with his son in there. He wanted to milk him with the milking machine as soon as this cute boy was able to give it to him, he wanted to watch him being fucked by the fucking machine; he wanted to tie him down on the breeding bench to breed him deep and hard, to fill him up until he’s leaking out of his little boy’s hole; he wanted to use the spreader bars, the toys, the gags and all these other things. His eleven year old son was already such a slutty boy, greedy for cock – he really had wanted to stop this, but now he would make the biggest and youngest greedy cock and cunt slut out of him. 

Chris waited in front of the room, waited for his father to open the door. He couldn’t wait to play with him in there. When he was six, he had believed all the lies and things his daddy has told him during using him sexually – it hadn’t felt wrong, even so he now knew that this wasn’t something a dad should do. But now he totally wanted it – god, he had missed it so much in the last year.  
Today it would start again.  
He felt his hole twitch and clench around the plug.

John opened the door, took his son’s hand and led him to the small four poster BDSM bed.  
„That’s your place for the weekend, sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable.“  
Chris beamed at him, crawled into the bed.  
John walked to a dresser, got a leash and a collar for his son – if this little slut wanted to play in here for the weekend, he would make sure, he wouldn’t leave the room until Sunday evening.  
Chris looked at him when he came back.  
„What’s this for?“  
„To make sure that you will stay in here until we are ready with playing.“ John said, and locked the collar around his son’s neck.  
„And… the loo?“  
„That’s the only exception.“ John winked and clinked the leash into the collar, and tied him against the left head post. 

John pressed him down into the mattress, rubbed across his chest and across his belly, tickled him softly and lovingly.  
„Hmh, who’s my secret pretty cockslut?“  
„I am, Daddy!“ Chris said euphorically. „I am your cockslut. Fuck me, Dad. Please, fuck your cock in my tight hole.“  
John raised his eyeybrow, pushed his pajama pants down, pushed his son’s pajama pants down and pulled the plug out of the tight hole. Lube was leaking out of the boy’s hole.  
John licked his lips when he looked down to the little hard cock, when he looked down to the pink tight hole. His greediness for his son kicked in like hell – he couldn’t control himself any longer. He just grabbed the legs of his son, spread them and slid between his legs. He grabbed his hips.  
„You’re so full of lube, I am sure you can take my cock without further preparation and more lube. You’re trained for my huge cock.“ He winked, and just pulled him closer.  
He hit the target immediately, buried his long and thick cock into his sons fluttering hole.

Chris gasped and grabbed the rubber sheets. He moaned after his gasps.  
He was well trained for this huge cock, but nevertheless his little hole was still tight. But he wouldn’t complain about the roughness – he loved it to be stretched, he loved the joyous burn and pain in the first seconds, before a deep pleasure was hitting him, before every little stimulation was sending sparkles through his body. He wished, he could cum like his daddy – but puperty hadn’t set in yet, he needed to wait until he was also able to cum with hot thick white spurts, making everything a mess with his creampie load.  
„Ohh Daddy!“ He moaned happily.

John licked his lips again.  
He was horny as hell, loved to see his son like this, loved to see his son’s little slender cock bouncing up and down. He would love to suck the cum out of him, he would love to milk him – now. But he needed to be patient. It frustrated him, and so he just fucked him deeper and rougher.  
„Ohhh little boy, I missed this! I missed it to fuck your little tight hole, I missed it to pump you full, I missed seeing your cock.“ He moaned while grabbing his son’s thighs, while burying his long cock deep into the wet and hot hole. „If you’re a good slut for daddy here, maybe I will let you having a go with your little cock.“  
Chris still grabbed the sheets, was a moaning mess in this bed. His heart was racing fastly when he heard the offer from his dad.  
„Really?! I will be so good, Daddy. I promise.“  
„It’s a promise from me, too. You need to be trained to serve with your cock as well – daddy didn’t want to do the work everytime.“

Chris nodded wildly.  
He started to moan loudly and in pleasure while his daddy fucked him with an animalistic rhythm and pace – it wasn’t the first time like this, it happened a lot of times like this. The first time he was fucked relentlessly and merciless, the first time his daddy fucked him like a wild horny animal had happened when he had been six – in the night before Christmas. His daddy had told him that he would get more presents from Santa, the more ruthless they would play. He had believed it, and his daddy had grabbed and undressed him, had sat down and making him sit on his huge cock – and then he had grabbed his hips, and had bounced him up and down with no merci, with no break, fastly and ruthlessly until he had pumped him full with three orgasms. Then his daddy had made him bent over his bed. His dad had licked him clean and in the morning he had found a lot of presents under the Christmas tree.

John looked down – watched his own cock vanishing into that thight hole. He licked his lips over and over again, couldn’t stop watching. It was such a pleasure. The pressure around his cock was amazing – he had always had the best orgasms while fucking his son’s hole or his son’s mouth.  
To convince his son for this 5 years ago had been the best idea he had ever had.  
With every thrust he hit his balls against his son’s buttocks, and then he pulled out completely. The head of his cock was leaking a lot of precum, was nudging at his son’s puckering entrance and with a quick jerk of his hips, the head was pressed in, was stretching the rim muscle widely.  
His son was sucking in his thick cock with such a greediness now.  
It was such a difference now – back then when he had been six, he had whined and whimpered a lot. Now he was trained, now he was whining and whincing when he didn’t get it, such a slut, such a cute little boy slut.

When he felt his orgasm rushing through his body, he set up the pace again.  
He needed it like this right now, he had waited a year for this. His balls were filled to the brim. He shot his cum into his son, was spurting all of it into him, was filling him up with hot thick streams.  
It was so much cum that it leaked out of his boy’s little pink hole.

He didn’t hesitate after the last drop.  
He just bent down, grabbed his son’s buttocks, spread them and darted his tongue out to taste his own cum.  
A shame that his son was just able to have dry orgasm yet.  
He rammed his tongue into the waiting hole, his son still a moaning and praising mess, who was still grabbing the sheets, who was now wiggling and flinching in pleasure and arousal.  
„Daaadddyy! I love this, I love this, I love this. Oh daddy!“ Chris moaned happily and satisfied.  
John’s tongue was licking deep into his son, was playing with the walls and the rim muscle, while swallowing his own cum.  
And when he let his tongue slip out and took his son’s little hard cock and balls completely in his mouth, his son was having his dry orgasm.  
Loud moans were escaping Chris‘ mouth.

John sat up, rubbing his son’s belly.  
„Such a good slut for daddy. Good thing you convinced me to start fucking you again. Good thing you wanted to live with me now. We will have a lot of fun, sweetheart. Whenever I am working here you will get my cock every day – right before school to fill you up with my hot seed, plugging you to remind you who you belong to. If I am working at home, you can do your homework while sitting on my cock. And in the evening I will give you your good night fuck. Sounds this good for you?“  
„Yes daddy! Really good!“ Joe nodded with happy and post orgasm dreamy eyes. „But what will I do when you’re travelling, when I am living with mom and Grace in that time?“  
„You will have to wait with wanking, sweetheart. Mayby we find you something to distract you.“ John winked. „Don’t think about it now – we just started to play in here, the weekend is still ahead.“ He said and took the still lube wet plug and just shoved it back into his son’s abused hole.  
His son hissed but licked his lips afterwards.  
„Thank you, Daddy.“

John sat down, slipped back to the foot rest, he spread his legs, pointed to his half erect cock.  
„I can feel my balls filling up. Come here and suck me hard, boy.“ John smiled. „Put your little cute mouth to good use – there’s probably a lot of cum waiting just for you to swallow it down.“ John winked.  
And his son just got up on all four, crawled to him – the leash was long enough.

 

It was Saturday afternoon and they were still playing.  
John had just untied the leash to let him use the loo – but even there, he had made him wear a plug, had made him suck at his cock while sitting on the loo and peeing. The eleven year old had agreed to the 48 hours of sex play, and he was a dad who fulfilled his kids wishes.  
Since they started yesterday night, his son was feeling the pleasure of sex in one way or another.  
Sometimes he had just felt a plug, somethimes John had penetrated him with a little dildo, with a thick one or a really long one; he had fucked him in the bed, he had made him ride his cock, he had made him giving him blowjobs or handjobs; he had rubbed his son’s nipples until he had orgasmed dry, he had eaten him out again, he had licked his little cock again.

Since two hours now, his son was strapped onto the fuckbench. He was getting fucked into his abused and overstimulated wet and sloppy hole by a little dildo on a fucking machine – it was the size of his own little boy cock. And while he was kneeling there and getting fucked, he was watching porn – videos of his father and him. Two hours ago, he hadn’t even known that his father had recorded all their secret times, despite the first encounter.  
Really every bit had been recorded.  
In the actual video he was still six years old. His daddy was fingerfucking him while he was kneeling in the bathtub; his daddy was sitting in front of it, was telling him that he needed to be fresh and clean when mammy was coming back from grandma and grandpa tomorrow.  
He could remember this day, and the recorded video would show it to him as well. His daddy had fingerfucked him in the bathtub for cleaning, like he had told him. But instead of rubbing him dry and dressing him afterwards, his daddy had played with him in the bathroom – had fucked him softly, had loaded him full, had made him dirty again. He had laughed afterwards, telling him that he needed to be cleaned again. He had loved it, because he loved bathtubes, and it had been a great treat that he had been allowed to bath again. He had played with the bubbles again, he had played with his pirate ship again, his daddy had fingerfucked him again – and after being cleaned, his daddy had fucked him again instead of making him dry. Another bathtub round, another fingerfucking cleaning, another fuck in the bathroom. They had both laughed, had had the biggest fun – five times. He could remember that he had been deathly exhausted afterwards, but he could also remember that he had cried like hell because the playtime had been over at some point.

John was walking into the play room again.  
He had showered, had cleaned up the rest of the lunch, had phoned with his ex wife and his parents, as well as with a good friend. Right after their lunch, he had strapped his son down on the fuckbench, had wanted him to play alone for a while.  
He was rubbing Chris’ back, was ruffling through his hair.  
„Such a great playtime it was.“ He said and pointed to the telly.  
„A fucking great one.“ His son said with dreamy eyes while drooling saliva.  
„Still enjoying that bench?“ John asked while massaging his own crotch.

He was still naked, and why should he dress up now. There wasn’t a reason, he would stay naked and he would fuck his son as often as possible, would spurt as much cum as possible into his son‘s hole, into his mouth or onto his body.  
His little boy had just started his own slavery as his daddy’s fuckslut.  
Chris nodded.  
„Yes! But can we play something else anyway. I want to try this.“ He said and pointed to another maschine.  
John took the remote and stopped the fucking maschine. The little and slender dildo slipped out of the wet and messy hole. The pinky hole was gaping, not just from the last two hours and that little dildo, it was gaping from all the other thick dildos and his daddy’s thick cock. The pinky wetness was abused and overstimulated, but nevertheless this wasn’t the reason Chris wanted to do something else. He just wanted to try as much as possible on this weekend – he had needed to wait a year, now he wanted his daddy to make up for it with an intense weekend.

„It’s a milking maschine, son. It’s for milking cum, you can’t ejaculate now.“  
„So, it sucks cocks?“  
„Yes.“ John said and unstrapped his son.  
„I can’t cum, but it could suck my cock anyway. You have two.“ Joe pointed to the second one. „Can we sit down onto the bed with these machines sucking our cocks while watching the videos?“ Chris begged.  
John bowed his head, took the leash to make his son stand up from the fuckbench.  
„We’re just doing this, if you drink all of my cum afterwards.“  
Chris beamed at him with a nod, his eyes were looking at him with a dreamy and greedy expression. 

John smiled and led his son to the bed, led him onto the messy rubber sheet and he tied the leash around a post again.  
While he was fetching up both milking machines, his son sat up, leaned against the wall and starred at the telly again.  
John came back with the second one, sat down onto the bed again. He looked at Chris, winked and spread his legs. He bent down, licked across the little hard cock.  
Since the last hours, this little boy’s cock had been hard most of the times, almost the whole time. It wasn’t just because of his son’s slutty greediness, it was also because he had drugged his son secretly. He really didn’t want him to dehydrate, so he was giving him water and juice and whatever else he wanted to have. The thing his son wasn’t knowing, he had put viagra in some of the drinks to keep him hard, horny and aroused. He didn’t want him to whimper or whine to stop this before tomorrow night. They agreed on 48 hours, and he would keep him awake and horny the whole time, whatever he needed to do for it.

Chris rocked his hips upwards with a loud begging moan for more when his daddy took his horny cock and balls into his mouth. The tongue was playing cheekily and teasingly.  
It was hot and wet in his daddy’s mouth, he wanted him to suck hard, to give him a blow job, but his daddy wasn’t giving him blow jobs that often and at the moment he was just making him wet and sloppy with his licks.  
His eyes were fixed on the telly where his daddy was playing with him. In the video he was lying in his loft bed; he was kneeling like a dog and his daddy was pushing a dildo into him over and over again, everytime a bit deeper. It had been the first time his daddy had shoved a dildo up his arse. He couldn’t really remember the day or the feeling back then – but it seemed to have happened on Christmas night, at least his daddy was talking about distracting him so Santa could put the presents under the tree. He couldn’t remeber the feeling of that little dildo, but he could remember feelings from other playtimes with dildos. And it was a joy to think about it now while his cock was buried in his father‘s mouth.

Chris had thought that his dad had wanted to make him orgasm, but his cock was already sliding out of his father’s mouth. He couldn’t blink or complain, he already felt his dad’s wet hand around his cock, lube was smeared across his hard member. Then the milk claw was put over his little cock.  
He was overexcited, couldn’t say a word anymore, just waited for the next thing to happen.  
His daddy was sitting down next to him, was leaning back against the wall as well, using lube for his own huge cock; he was putting the milk claw from the second milking machine over his thick prick.  
The milking machine were standing between them onto the mattress, a pipeline was adjust to the milk claw and a milk pail.

John ruffled through his son’s hair.  
„In the last few hours I have fucked you after not using you as my fucktoy for a year. I am so horny for you, boy. My balls are so full, they’re filling up over and over again because I am so fucking horny for my little boy slut. You will have to drink a lot later.“  
Chris licked his lips with big eyes. Right in the first night ever, he had needed to swallow his daddy’s cum. It had tasted weird back then, but now he was loving it, couldn’t get enough of it.  
„Please start it, daddy!“ The eleven year old begged with pleading eyes.  
John winked and started both machines.

Chris was sucking in the air immediately, was grabbing his thighs. He bit his lips, was amazed of the feeling of that milking process. He looked to his daddy, who was relaxing next to him with a dreamy expression, with a hand on the huge and full aching balls. His daddy was playing with his balls, the fingertip of the forefinger was dipping into his entrance over and over again. His daddy was watching the the show in the telly.  
Chris licked his lips, looked back to the telly, where he could see himself sucking on the dildo, that had just fucked his own little tight already so often used hole. The sucking from the machine was really intense and he couldn’t hold back his moans.  
He was so horny for all of this, even an orgasm couldn’t satisfy him longer than a few little moments. He was feeling his abused hole, it was burning, but it was a pleasurable burning and it reminded him of all the great things they had done until now.  
And the eleven year old also felt the collar around his neck and it reminded him of all the awesome things they had done, it reminded him where he belonged to and that he was his daddy’s really good and greedy slut.


	2. Two of them

„Oooohhh Daddy! Daddy!“ Chris moaned, tried to do it not that loudly. 

Christmas holidays, and they would spend them completely with their daddy this year.  
He was here anyway, but Grace was here as well, and this was the reason why he needed to be silent.  
He and his dad were in the living room right now.  
He had gotten his good night fuck like everyday. His daddy had filled him with hot seed, had plugged him for a quicker fuck without preparation in the morning. And he had slept in afterwards, but after a wet dream of his daddy using him, he had woken up with a hard one. He had tried his luck to ask his daddy for another round, and after he had found his daddy in the living room, he hadn’t even needed to ask. His father had seen the bulge in his pajama pants, had ordered him over to the sofa to take care of it.

Due to John’s addiction to fuck his son, he had a few bottles of lube in every room since they ended the first BDSM playroom weekend.  
He had undressed his son, had made him sit back and relax; he had lubed his cock and removed the plug out of his son’s hole. And then he had pushed his greedy addicted cock into his son’s cum filled tight hole.  
And since then he was fucking into this tight wetness, crouching in front of the couch. 

His son was a moaning mess and he would probably be a creampie cum covered mess, if he would be able to cum yet.  
His son was close and he was close to.  
„Daddy! Daddy! Nggnnh. I love your cock so much, Daddy. Please, please, please, give me all your cum, fill me up much more. I want to feel your cum during the night, until you fuck me before standing up.“ Chris was moaning and begging while he was having his dry orgasm and clencing hard around his daddy’s cock.  
John moaned with animalistic sounds. Even so he had fucked this hole so often, it was still so tight and it got so fucking tight when his son was clencing around it during his dry orgasms. And it always made him cum even more.  
His cock was pumping streams of cum into his son immediately, who looked more than satisfied about it.

Another voice was to hear from living room door while he was still pumping his son full with hot thick cum.  
„Daddy? Chris? You… you can’t do this! It’s… this is not allowed.“ His nine year old daughter was telling him with huge and shocked eyes.  
John’s heart stopped, but he could feel his cock getting harder again.  
He turned his head around, like Joe did it.  
„Darling… “ He said softly. „It’s not forbidden. It’s allowed when both want it. Just come over, then you can see that Joe wants this, and you can ask him to be sure.“ He smiled lovingly.  
Grace chewed her lips, not sure what to do – her father was just kneeling in front of her older naked brother, the cock buried deep into her brother. And she had seen them having sex, at least the last bits.  
Her brother started talking.  
„Yeah, come here. I am really having fun. I am having so much fun with dad. Really. It’s not bad, Grace. Please come here.“  
Grace chewed her lips again. He loved her brother and dad, and when they were saying that this was fine, well maybe then it was fine.  
She came over – slowly.

John pulled his hard cock out of his son’s hole, plugged him immediately and let his legs sink down. He smiled up to his daughter, was still kneeling on the carpet in front of the couch. He raised his hand, caressed Grace’s cheek and rubbed her back afterwards.  
„Don’t look so scared. Really, it’s fine. Just sit down next to Chris.“  
Grace looked at him, did it slowly.  
„Hmh.“ She said.  
„Look at him, he looks well and satisfied, happy and dreamy. He loves this. We’re just playing a bit, I am just teaching him all the adult things.“  
Chris also calmed her down.  
„Daddy is right. I am totally fine. I want this. It’s so great, Grace. Daddy and I doing it since I am six. It was always so much fun. I have never had more fun with something else. And one feels so good during it and afterwards.“  
John rubbed his daughters thighs – he had never thought of making her his bitch and whore, but maybe now it was time to start this.  
„How about getting rid of your clothes and I will show you. Chris and I could show you how much fun it is.“ 

Grace looked to them, chewed her lips.  
To be honest she was curious since a while. She already had tried to give herself pleasure, but she hadn’t been brave and patient enough to really do it. Chris really looked happy and dreamy, and maybe she would forget her nigthmare during it.  
If her brother wanted this, then it really was fine. Why shouldn’t it be fine, if he was saying that he wanted their daddy to do this.  
„Okay.“ She agreed with a nod.  
John smiled.  
„Okay, so let’s get up kids. We’re going to my room. My bed is much bigger than this sofa, and it’s more comfortable.“  
Chris jumped up immediately, almost running to his daddy’s bedroom. He was excited, maybe he was also allowed to do something with his sister.  
John took Grace by her hand, walked with her to the bedroom.

When they both walked in, Chris was in the bed, was sitting on the blanket.  
John smiled down to his daughter, let got off her hand.  
„Come on, undress, honey. And then just lay down in the bed.“  
„Okay daddy.“ She said, but she undressed really slowly.

She needed a long time for just her night dress and her underpants.  
Her daddy had seen her naked before, but this time it was different. This time, she knew that his daddy would touch her really different than before.  
She crawled into the bed, watching her daddy coming into the bed as well.  
He winked at her, turned his head to Chris.  
„While I will show your sister how much fun all this is, you can have a try on eating me out again.“ John winked. „I will have the first go with Grace. You can have a go on me than as well, and when you’re doing a good job again, I will let you fuck your sister.“ He said with a big smile.  
With the okay from his daughter in the living room, she had agreed to be his fucktoy as well – he would make her loving it as well; he would turn her into a real bitch and slut for his and her brothers cock. What a great holiday! From now on he would have two kids to fuck with.

Chris nodded wildly and with happy dreamy excited eyes. Having another try with eating out, having another go fucking his daddy was more than awesome. The last time and first time he had fucked his daddy with his little small and slender cock, his daddy had cum hard in no time; his daddy had loved it. So he would manage it to get the permission to fuck his sister – first time fucking a cunt, a tight cunt around his tiny hard cock.

Grace was looking up with big eyes.  
„I don’t know if I want this daddy – I mean that much today and now... “  
„Oh, you will beg for it, little darling. I will show you what it is like. And you will beg for it to never stop again. I will make you love it. We won’t stop beforehand.“ He smiled softly and lovingly. „And when you start loving it, you don’t want us to stop. But we don’t have to, we have already almost the whole of the holiday ahead of us – just the three of us. This will be fun, and the best holiday you ever have had, darling. Promise.“ He winked.  
Grace chewed her lips again.

John caressed her cheek, let his hand trail down her chin and onto her still flat chest. He rubbed his forefingers teasingly across her little nipples.  
„Feel it? It’s just caressing.“ He winked, and felt the hard nipples under his forefinger in no time.  
His fingers wandered down to her belly, tickled it, made her laugh a few times. He caressed onto her right tigh, laid his hand on hit, shoved it between her thighs.  
„Open them.“ John smiled. „Open them for daddy, little girl. Tug them up and open them. Let me see your pussy.“  
Grace swallowed and did what her father was telling her, tugging her legs and spreading them.

John slipped between her legs, was on his knees now, supporting himself on one hand.  
Chris slipped behind his dad, was eager and overexcited, just spread his fathers buttocks and pressed his face between them. He darted his tongue out, started to lick his daddy’s entrance.  
John moaned.  
„Your brother is such an eager boy. And he’s so talented. I trained him very good since he’s six. You’re two years older then he was at his first playtime with me. We need to make up for this, don’t we, sweetheart? We need to make up two years, honey. That’s why your brother will already have a go today.“ He winked and looked down to her daughters cunt. „Look at you, you are already wet for daddy.“ He smiled and traced his finger over her wet lips and across her clit. His daughter was whimpering and flinching, was closing her eyes tightly. „Hmh, Chris!“ John moaned. „Your sister is already wet, so so wet. Seemed that she can’t wait for more.“  
Chris didn’t answer, but his cock got harder and his licks got more eagerly.

John bent down, just licked his daughters little cunt with his big tongue. And she whimpered and flinched again.  
He didn’t care – she would love it fast enough, begging him like Joe always begs him.  
His tongue was flicking over his daughters cunt, was tasting her, while his son was tasting his hole with his wet tongue.  
That little cunt of his daughter was tasting good. His tongue was licking eagerly, like his son was eating him out eagerly and talented.  
His little girl was still whimpering and flinching; she was grabbing the sheets, and was obviously insecure if she should stop this right now.  
John looked up, licked across his daughters clit over and over again.  
„Such a good girl for daddy. No need to struggle, darling. It’s fine and it will feel amazing, little sweetheart.“ He praised and convinced her in even more.

Grace was still lying there with closed eyes, chewing her lips, clutching at the sheets, whimpering and struggeling a bit. But her faher was right as weird and wrong as it felt, it also felt good, like a sparkle or a tickle. She was insecure whether she should stop him or not.  
But her father didn’t gave her a good chance to think it through, he just raised his head and rubbed his thumb over her clit and pressed a wet finger into her wet tight pussy.  
„Hmh, sweetie.“ John moaned. „Daddy can’t wait to fuck your wet cunt. But I need to stretch you a bit, you’re too tight for daddy’s thick and long cock. But don’t worry, after I played with your sweet wet pussy, you will suck my cock in greedily.“ He promised her. „I am right, aren’t I, Chris ?“

He felt Chris nod, needed to moan because of his son’s tongue.  
„Your brother just agreed. He was also very tight, but now he’s well trained for my cock. And I will train you too. We will have such a fun together, darling.“ He said lovingly, making her even wetter while rubbing her swollen clit.  
„Daddy… daddy.“ She hummed with a whimper. „Is… is this really alright? Why… why are they saying it’s forbidden?“  
„Darling, when your brother and your daddy are saying it’s okay, then it’s totally okay and fine. Just trust us, sweetheart. Soon enough you will crave for this, like your sweet big brother.“ He said with a loving father voice, while he was stretching her wet pussy.

His cock was leaking precum, a lot of precum.  
His three fingers were buried deep down in the wetness of his daughter’s cunt.  
He licked his lips, looked down to his naked daughter.  
Such a beautiful whore.  
He pulled his fingers out of her cunt, licked them clean, pushed them in again to pull them out after thrusting in. The hand was wrapped around his cock, was moving fastly for a few moments and then he licked his hand clean.  
His daugter was watching him with big eyes.

He couldn’t wait any longer.  
He really needed this, he needed to bury his huge cock into his daughter’s cunt, he needed to fill this pussy with his hot seed. He needed to feel the tight pussy around his cock, needed to see Grace whimper and flince, needed to see her getting to the point of pleasure.  
And he needed that little slender cock of his son up his arse.  
„Stop it, Chris.“ He said even so he would have loved to feel it much longer. „Such a lovely tongue, boy. Anyway, you need to stop, I can’t wait any longer with your sister. I will tell you when you can put your cock in my hole.“ He said.  
„Great!“ Chris said after licking his lips and sitting up.

John looked down to Grace – he was kneeling between her thighs, his upper body straight up. He grabbed her thighs, spread them open even more and lifted her up a bit.  
„You’re drooling, sweetie. Just because you’re so horny and wet for daddy‘s cock.“ John smiled and nudged with his huge cock at her entrance, hearing her sucking in the air.  
The head slipped into the wetness and stretched her cunt open more than the three fingers have done.  
His daughter whimpered, struggled.

John grabbed her thighs a bit harder without hurting her.  
“Just calm down, relax and stay still. You will enjoy it, you already do. Your little tight pussy is so wet – wet with all your lust and greediness for me and my huge cock.” John groaned with a flirtous voice. “I will make you as happy as Chris.”  
He pushed in further, moaned in pleasure; he was enjoying the wetness and tightness of his daughters young and innocent cunt.  
Taking her virginity was one of the best things in his life.  
He shoved his cock deeper and deeper, moaned loudly, couldn’t hear his daugther whimper and whine – his huge cock was stretching her widely and roughly.

Grace tried to relax, like his daddy had said, but it wasn’t that easy. It felt weird and wrong, and the cock was stretching her so much. She chewed his lips, wanted to cry, but then he felt Chris’s hand on her hair – it calmed her down.  
“Don’t cry, Grace. It’s hurtful at first, I know. But I promise you, you will like it before daddy is done. It’s a promise! It’s so good, it’s such a great feeling to have an orgasm. Believe me when I say, you will never feel something that’s better. We can be so lucky to have a dad, who’s doing this with us – showing us his big love.”  
Grace swallowed, chewed her lips again. And she flinched again when her daddy started moving slowly.  
The rubbing and stretching was hurtful, but she felt the wetness her daddy was talking about, and with each movement, she felt that she was getting wetter and that this huge cock was sliding in more easy.  
The look on her face became different.

John raised his eyebrow.  
“Oh, you feel it, right? My little girl is feeling the joy of it. Does it sparkle in your body, mh?”  
Grace looked at him with big eyes, nodded slowly.  
“Yes… yes it feels funny, and it sparkles between my legs.”  
John smiled and rubbed his thumb across the swollen clit.  
“Is this even better?”  
The first moan escaped his daughter.  
“Yes! But… but it still hurts, daddy.”  
“It will get better, honey.” John moaned. “Just relax, it’s the best thing you can do.” He told her and turned his head to Chris. “Come one, you can start fucking me with your little cock, my sweet slut. Your first threesome.”

Chris smiled with happy eyes, crawled back to his dad’s back – and his daddy stayed still for a while. He grabbed his daddy’s hips, positioned himself and pushed his tiny cock into the waiting hole.  
He moaned.  
His father too.  
And Grace just started to plead.  
“Don’t stop, daddy! That sparkling feeling, it’s gone!!”

John looked down to her.  
“As greedy as your brother.” John said and started thrusting again. “Just perfect, two kids to fuck with, a greedy bitch and a horny slut.” He moaned.  
He couldn’t believe his luck; his cock was trapped in such a hot, wet and tight cunt; and his greedy hole was penetrated by his son’s tiny cock – just brushing over his walls slightly, not reaching far, but just the imagination that he was here with his two kids, that his son was fucking him, was making him massively horny and greedy. He couldn’t think of a place where he would rather be.  
His balls were full and aching, his cock was drooling precum into his daughter. He wanted to fuck harder into his daughter, but he didn’t want to scare her away, so he needed to give her a nice and slow fuck.

The first one to orgasm was Chris, his dry orgasm hit him very hard – he was shaking and holding on to his daddy for a moment.  
Grace was a shaking mess as well – she was shaking with pleasure and tears, she was whimpering and moaning, like she couldn’t decide if she was loving or hating it.  
John couldn’t hold back his own orgasm and spurt his load into the wetness of his daughter, filling her up to the brim, filling her so much that cum leaked out of her used pussy.  
“Such a good little princess. You took it so well. Daddy had a lot of fun, darling.” He smiled and let his cock slid free.  
But his daughter just started to cry more – the tears didn’t look like scared or sad tears. So he just bent down and covered her pussy with his mouth, sucking at the clit, licking into the cum filled hole. And with that his daughter stopped her cries.  
Chris grinned.  
“Seemed like she already can’t get enough, Dad.”  
Grace face turned red.  
“Don’t worry, my lovely sister – I cried so often when daddy stopped his playtime with me. You just have to ask him for more, he will give it to you.”

Grace looked down to her daddy, swallowed and moaned, overchallenged with all her feelings – she was nervous, overexcited, confused, she was feeling dreamy and dizzy and absolutely satisfied. The tongue and this sucking felt so good, that the sparkling in her body was back.  
And when John stopped licking her cunt, when he stopped sucking her clit, she looked sad.  
John winked.  
“Don’t worry, darling. Daddy had his fun, now it’s Chris’ turn. It won’t hurt with him, I am sure you two will have a lot of fun.”

Grace started to chew her lips again.  
And Chris turned his head to John.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I will watch you two. Just have a go on your own. It’s a lovely cunt to fuck into. Just tight enough for your tiny cock. You will be abe to breed her deep. Afterwards we can teach her the first lesson in how to suck a cock – and then we will sleep, so that the little new bitch can rest.”

Grace blinked a few times, hadn’t the chance to think about it too long, hadn’t the time to protest or agree.  
Her daddy just laid down next to her, and her brother just slipped between her thighs. His forefinger rubbed across the wet pussy, his eyes were beaming.  
“So wet! It feels so nice, daddy!”  
“Go on then.” John winked. “I made her my bitch, now it’s your turn, to make her your bitch as well.” He winked. “Imagine the fun you will have with your little wet whore, when I am not in the country and you live with her and mum. I think we now have found a distraction for you.” John winked a third time.

Grace’s eyes went big, having a weird feeling in her tummy, but also felt the excitement rushing through her body when she thought of the thing her daddy had said.  
Of course it had hurt, it had been her first time, and her daddy was having such a huge cock – and of course she was feeling weird and confused and overchallenged, but her body was sending a lot of sparkles through her veins, into her head and into her pussy. She could feel that she was massively wet and that she got more wet while listening to them, or while being touched.

Chris looked down to her.  
He wanted to finger her, he wanted to lick her, but he wanted to fuck her even more.  
It was always amazing to get fucked, no matter if it was his daddy or the fucking machine. He was always enjoying it, and he was able to enjoy it often; he even was able to enjoy that little room of his daddy quite often – he loved to be his slave in there, and he hoped he could be a slave in there with his sister, both sluts for their daddy.  
But now he was allowed to fuck as well, and it was as much fun as getting fucked.  
He grabbed his sisters thighs, spread them and he hit the target immediately.

Chris moaned loudly when his tiny cock slid into the thight pussy, such a nice pressure.  
His sister didn’t whimper or flinched, she just sucked in the air.  
“If you want it or not, everytime I will stay with mum and you, I will fuck your tight cunt.” Chris moaned.  
Grace started to wiggle her hips – the thick cock of her daddy had felt amazing in the end. And this cock was also feeling amazing, just without the pain of the stretching. She got excited to, wanted him to move.  
“You were right. It’s so much fun!” She moaned.  
John watched his two young kids, licking his lips, playing with his cock and his balls.  
“Fuck her, Chris. She wants it. Just don’t hesitate, she’s begging you.”  
Chris nodded.

And then he started thrusting into her – he lost it completely, fucked her rough and quick, moaned loudly, but he also was able to hear her moans. The pussy was sloppy and wet, was clenching around his cock, he almost had the feeling it was pulsing and twitching like hell.  
He could feel sparkles in his whole body, got more excited and thrusted faster. His hips jerked forth and back, his cock reached deep into his sisters tight pussy.

Grace still grabbed the sheets, not because it was hurting, but because she was enjoying it and she searched for a halt. She looked to her brother who was holding her thighs, who was spreading her thighs. It still was weird, so so weird, but she couldn’t hide the fact that she enjoyed all these sparkles and this dizzy feeling. She loved the tickling so much.  
She turned her head to her dad who was playing with his thick cock and his full balls. He smiled lovingly, made all the worries with this loving smile disappear.

John moaned with pleasure while watching his kids.  
It was amazing to see the slender cock thrusting into that already used pussy.  
To watch his two kids was almost as hot as fucking them.  
Back then in the living room, he was shocked to death for a few seconds, but now he was so happy that he had managed to talk her into this with Chris.  
With Chris he was able to fulfill his forbidden desire more often, but they would have even more fun when Grace was staying now, too. From now on they just were able to do their morning and good night routine even when Grace was here.  
Not to forget about his secret room – maybe not during these vacations, but he could show his daughter this room, too.  
Or should he just push her into the full thing at once?  
Should he gave her an intense training during the Christmas holidays?  
She should need to make up for the two or well three years she was late.

Chris moaned loudly, pushed into her again and shivered when his dry orgasm was rushing through his body. He slid out of the wet cunt, saw the shaking body in front of him. He bent down like his dad and just gave the swollen clit a lick. Excitement hit him again when he heard her moan.  
He was talented with his tongue, had licked his fathers balls and cock to often. Now he started to the swollen clit, the lips and into the wet dribbing cave of his sister, making her wriggle with pleasure.

John winked at her.  
“Such a talented boy, isn’t he, my sweet princess.”  
Grace panted and nodded.  
“Just a little while ago you have been so shocked and struggled, and now… now my little girl you are a bitch for two men. And you are only your brother’s and my bitch.” He winked. “You will get a treat because you have taken two cocks so well. And then we will all get back to sleep.”  
Chris stopped his licking, looked up and sat up, he knew what was coming.  
Grace looked disappointed and happy, probably still overchallenged with all of this.

Chris got out of the way, waited at the end of the bed.  
John sat up, crawled to his daughter, but his knees beside her upper body.  
“Open your mouth, little girl.”  
Grace blinked and did it slowly – the standing huge cock was rock hard over her face.  
John smiled down.  
“Don’t worry. I will put my cock into your mouth. And you just have to swallow when my cum is filling you up.”  
“It tastes great, Grace. A shame I can’t have it tonight.” Chris said.  
Grace had closed her mouth again, but with the things Chris has said she opened her mouth again. If he had gotten it so often in the past, she don’t want him to get it tonight as well.  
She closed her eyes, tensed up and waited for it.

John sank down with his hips, guided his cock into her mouth – at least the head.  
He moaned loudly.  
He wasn’t feeling much of the little warm mouth, but it was enough to make him cum.  
His hot semen was splashing into his daughters mouth, who was busy to swallow all of it down.  
She was still tensed up, couldn’t manage to swallow everything of this weird hot and creamy substance.  
Cum drooled out of her mouth.  
But John was praising her anyway.

“Such a good girl. You have been such a good bitch for me and your brother. I am so proud of you.” He smiled. “Let’s sleep now and from tomorrow on I will make up for not making you my bitch when you turned six. Promise darling.” He winked lovingly. “I have a lovely secret room in here and me and your brother will make such a good whore and bitch out of you in there during the holidays – one won’t see and feel a difference between you and your well trained brother when you will go home after the holidays. You will be a well trained whore and bitch as your brother is a well trained slut.”  
He said with a soothing and loving voice, that would seduce and convince every child for everything.


	3. The Morning Light

Neither Chris nor Grace have been allowed to leave the bed.  
Chris hasn’t wanted anyway, and Grace had just obeyed. 

Grace has waited until Chris and their dad had been asleep. She had thought about leaving the bed, but she had been afraid of what would happen in the morning if she wouldn’t lay next to her dad. She was really insecure about what had happened here in this bed, about what she has seen in the living room.  
She knew well enough that it was absolutely forbidden for an adult to share something like the things she has shared with her dad or what Chris has shared with him. She totally knew it, but even so, they convinced her to believe something else.  
Chris had looked so willingly and happy the whole time – he has wanted it, their dad hasn’t forced him into it, so it maybe really was totally fine and okay.  
And his soothing and loving voice and behavior, his lovely and kind words, his calmness has made her want it too – in a way.  
She had try to please herself beforehand, had felt that tingling feelings down there, but she hasn’t been able to make it go away – her daddy has made it go away, after he had made it tingle much more intense.  
It was hard to decide if she really liked it or if she should just go back to her mum and tell her about it.   
When her daddy played with his fingers and tongue it felt weird but nice after a while, when he pushed his cock into her, it hurt and in a way she felt really dirty about it, dirty and bad, weird and confused. And when his cock was pumping this liquid into her, she hasn’t known what to think as well- the taste wasn’t bad, but not as good as she has expected it.  
As hurtful and weird and confusing as all this was, she really liked that sparkling feeling, it was the best feeling she ever has felt.  
As confusing and probably wrong as all this was she felt so special now.  
And she loved secrets – she always loved to have them with her daddy.  
If she would tell anyone, she wouldn’t be someone really special to daddy anymore, and all their secrets would be revealed.

Nevertheless she had wanted to stand up. She had wanted to sleep in Chris’ room, just to be alone, just to be maybe not the first one to be used in the morning – she still needed to get used to this, there was still that struggling feeling in her.

John hasn’t let her go. He had felt it.  
And when she was about to stand up, he wrapped his arm around her, laid his hand between her thighs and pushed a finger into her burning and used cunt.  
“Oh no no no, my little princess. You stay here. Just relax and sleep. Daddy’s here to take care of you, kitten.” He had said, and had kissed her neck afterwards. “And Daddy probably needs you in the morning my little special slut, mh? 

 

Now it already was morning, and Grace could still feel that finger in her little tight pussy.  
John just woke up, pulling his finger out of her cunt, rubbing his hand across her tummy.  
“Still here, darling. That’s what I like.”, he said a bit sleepy.   
He turned onto his back, his son next to him was still asleep, looking happy.  
John turned his head to Grace, who was still showing him her back.  
“Just come to Daddy, sweetie. If we want to make up for the lack of this special love, we should start right away with you. Just sit down onto my face. Let’s see how wet we can get you for Daddy.”, he said.

Grace swallowed and turned around slowly. She sat up, looked down to him, chewing her lips.   
“Okay Daddy.” She murmured.   
“Good girl.” He praised her.  
Grace smiled slightly, moving in the bed until she was hovering above Johns face.  
“Is… is that right, Daddy?”  
“Totally kitten. Just sit down.” He ordered her with his soothing voice.  
And Grace did. She sat down onto his face, not knowing what her father would do.

As soon as his daughter’s used cunt was touching his face, he darted his tongue out and buried it deep into her.   
His daughter made a shocked sound, she struggled and moved her hips to get off of him, but John grabbed her hips, pressed her down and fucked her tight cunt with his tongue. He moaned into his licks and into her puckering pussy, loved to taste her that way.   
Gracie chewed her lips, was still struggling, but she hasn’t the power to get away. She gasped and grabbed her own hair to find something to hold on.  
“Daddy Daddy! That’s so naughty! We… we shouldn’t do this.”  
John lifted her up a bit.  
“Oh is it? I don’t think so. You’re not just wet because I fuck you with my wet tongue. I can taste your pussy juice, jesus you’re so wet for daddy.” He said, lowering her down, rubbing his tongue over her swollen clit. He lifted her up again. “You want to be really special for Daddy?”  
Grace whined a yes.  
“Well little darling, you are really special for Daddy, right now. You’re really special for me every time I can use your body for my pleasure and to give you pleasure. You already felt my cock, so you will always be special for me - I told you I will make a good whore and bitch out of you, you will be my good little special slut. And for that your tight hot holes need to be always ready to take my cock, my fingers, my tongue and every toy I want to use.”  
His tongue licked across her clit, between her lips – she was even wetter.  
“Oh, you seem to like my talking, little girl. Come down here, on all fours and show me your nice cute butt.”

Grace was speechless.  
She hasn’t the feeling her Daddy would force her into it, even so he was exactly doing this.  
He was forcing her into it with his loving words, with the words that made her feel guilty if she wouldn’t say yes or be thankful, with his words that made her feel so special.  
He was forcing her into it like he has forced his son into it – and what could he say, his son learned to love it and was now such a good boy slut for him, his holes were always ready to take everything John wanted to fill it with, he was begging for it. He couldn’t be a better slut for him.  
He would force her into loving it until she would love it as much as Chris – and he was ready and motivated to hit that goal by the time she would go back to his ex wife. 

Grace did as she was told to.  
She crawled down, showed him her butt.  
John smiled at the view, was seeing her wet cunt and her butt hole.  
“Nice view, cute girl.” He said. “Do me a favour and put my cock into your mouth, honey. It’s really hard as you can see.”  
Grace looked down, bowed her head down and opened her mouth. She shouldn’t discuss so much with her daddy; she learned so much from him, so she probably would learn this as well. She wrapped her mouth around his hard and thick cock, but she wasn’t able to get much of it in.  
“Oh come on, you can do a little bit more. Just a little bit, just open your mouth a bit more, baby girl.”  
He waited and Grace tried.  
He could feel his cock sink in a bit deeper – but it was maybe just half of his hard long cock.  
Better than nothing.  
“Just stay like this. We need to train your mouth. By the end of the holidays you should be able to take all of daddy’s cock, because a really good slut can take all of daddy’s cock.”

Of course his little girl couldn’t answer, but he didn’t care – there wasn’t another answer then yes to what he said.   
He raised his hand, stroked her butt cheek, massaged it and enjoyed the warmth around parts of his cock. His forefinger circled her pussy, before he pushed in – into the hot and tight wetness.  
Jesus Christ, his daughter was really wet, she was leaking – like her mother was always leaking when he was fucking her. His ex-wife was a total slut as well, and they had fucked a lot; she had been an absolute squirter and she had been able to swallow his cock down, deep deep down. But well, there have been other problems in their relationship. Nevertheless he should think of meeting up with her for a good fuck, for a good breeding fuck to get her pregnant. At some point Chris und Grace would be too old for his massive kink for little boys and girls. He wouldn’t stop fucking them, but he needed someone fresh and young in a few years, some new five or six year old, maybe even four year old – and even a four year old already meant five years of waiting.   
His ex-wife probably wouldn’t mind – she was always up for his cock, even after their split up.

His finger explored the tight cunt, fucked into it.  
He should consider breeding his beautiful daughter as soon as she would be able to get him a new little one to fuck with.  
Even so she was still struggling and confused, her tight pussy betrayed her as much as her moans he was able to hear right now – muffled but they were there. He would train her as long as he would need to make her love being bred and pregnant with their child.  
“Good girl, such a good girl. So wet for your Daddy.” He praised her. “That’s a good slut.”  
He pulled his finger out of her, patted her butt.  
“Let me stand up, darling.”  
Grace let his cock free, rubbed her cheeks while she was standing up. She was thankful that this was over because her jaw was hurting a lot. Her daddy was a way too big for her little mouth, but she knew his daddy wouldn’t let her get away with this – they would probably do it as long as she would whine or whimper because of it.  
She crawled away, her pussy was tingling a lot.

John stood up, stood in front of the right side of the bed and looked down to her. He grabbed her legs, pulled her softly nearer to him.   
“Spread your legs and tug them up.” He ordered lovingly but with no way to say no.  
Grace swallowed and spread her legs. She tugged them up, hold on to them and pressed her eyes shut. She tensed up, knew what would happen now – his big cock fucking her tight cunt. She swallowed again, this would hurt again – Chris’ cock had been much easier to take.

John took his hard cock in hand.  
Oh it was lovely to see her struggle and tensing up.  
But she would beg soon enough. He could see in her eyes and body language that she craved for more of this, that she just was confused. He could see in her eyes that she would be an even bigger slut and whore than her mum. She just needed a bit of training.  
With his big cock in his hand, he rubbed the head across her clit. He rubbed his thick cock between her lips, across her entrance, across herswollen clit again, but he didn’t push in.  
He was just teasing her, and she started to wiggle after a few moments.  
She started to whimper and moan, started to move her hips.  
“Oh what is it, little girl?” He said while he was just rubbing his cock over her leaking pussy.  
Grace couldn’t answer, was busy with gasping and wiggling, with moaning and whimpering.  
John grinned, didn’t stop his teasing rubbing.

He looked up when his little boy suddenly was awake.  
He met his look – jealously eyes because his sister was getting that beloved cock.  
John winked.  
“No need to be jealous, boy. After the holidays you will be the one who gets most of the fucks again. But now I need to train your little sister, mhh? I want her to be well trained. You need a well trained slut when you visit mum or when you're there because I am away. You need her cunt and mouth and ass to be ready to get fucked. You need her to beg for it.” He winked at him. “I will turn her into this slut for you, but for that I need to fuck her a lot during the holidays.”  
Grace wasn’t reacting to it, and John wasn’t sure if she had heard it, she was in total ecstasy right now.  
Chris bowed his head, grinned after moment.  
“Deal. Just train her holes for your cock, Daddy. Just train her to be ready all the time and to beg for our cocks, then I can fuck her every time I see her.”  
John winked.  
“Such a clever slut you are.”

“Daddy! Please!” Grace started to beg.  
John looked down to her.  
“What darling? Do you want Daddy to fuck your tight cunt. Do you want daddy to fill you up with his cum? Hmh, you want me to fill that wet little pussy, don’t you?” He teased her.  
“Yes Daddy! Yes!”  
“Enjoying yourself, are you little one? Hmh, you like it when Daddy touches your little cunt.”  
“Yes Daddy! Please Daddy! Please make it sparkle.”  
“Just say it. Say what you want to have in your slutty pussy.”  
Grace moaned loudly.  
“Your cock.” She begged. “I… I want your cock, Daddy! Please.”  
John pushed the head into her.  
“Like that?”  
Grace gasped – she was stretched so much. But she moaned and wanted more.  
“Deeper! Please deeper, Daddy.”  
John grinned to his son, who grinned back and stroked his sisters head.  
He pushed his thick cock balls deep into his daughter’s little cunt.  
“If you beg Daddy like a whore, I will treat you like one.” He moaned while his daughter was whimpering with pain and pleasure.  
Chris watched happily, his cock hard.

Gracie’s thighs were shaking like hell, John’s cock pulsing and throbbing pre cum.  
He fucked her deep, moaned with pleasure.  
It was so great to fuck into this tight cunt.  
“That’s a good wet cunt. So tight and hot. Such a good girl. You take it so well. Just relax and enjoy, little one.” He praised her with his moans.  
It was hard to last long, it was just to good to fuck this cunt again.  
His balls were aching and full of hot seed.   
A first load was pumped into her abused pussy, but he was pulling out, splashing his second big load onto her body and against her cunt.

Grace was squirting – something John hasn’t expected.  
But there she was, his little daughter, squirting like a horny big slut.  
She was a shaking and a squirting mess, while John pushed into her squirting cunt again, pumping another load into her.   
“That’s it, little girl. Look at you, squirting like a horny slut. Jesus Christ such a mess. You are a squirter just like mum was when I fucked her.”  
Gracies cheeks were red while she was shaking through her orgasm, while her daddy was praising her and while her brother was talking to him.  
“Can I lick her clean, dad?” He asked with hoping eyes.  
“Next time, Chris. Just stay in bed while I get her ready for the secret room.”  
“Okay.” Chris nodded with sad eyes.  
“No need to be sad, we will have her here for a while, you will get your turn. She just needs a bit of special extra training.”  
Chris nodded again.

John pulled out of Gracies pussy, rubbed it across her cunt while his other hand was rubbing her belly.  
“Such a good start for the day, isn’t it, sweetheart?”  
“Yes… ” Grace mumbled.  
“Felt it, you have been so wet for me, so wet for your daddy’s big cock.” John winked softly. “Just stand up, we two will have some fun and preparation in the bathroom.”

Gracie looked as unsure as she did in the night – well not that massively unsure, but a bit feared and overchallenged again. When she walked to the bathroom with her daddy, she felt the wetness between her thighs, the liquid of pleasure drooling down her thighs.

John made her sit on the edge of the bathtub while the water was splashing into it.  
He couldn’t be happier.  
This was the most amazing Christmas present ever.  
Chris was living here with him anyway. Chris already was a huge slut, he had made sure he would become one, had made sure, he would never say no to his massive cock again.  
And Gracie, well his little 8 year old daughter would become one as well. A few hours ago he had fucked her into his bitch, just a few hours ago he had fucked into this tight wetness that had clenched so much around his cock, just a few hours ago he had shot his cum into his daughters cute mouth – and just a few minutes ago, he had made her squirt like a horny whore.   
During these Christmas Holidays he would make sure that Gracie would grave for being just like her brother, he would make sure that she would beg every time there isn’t a cock or something else in her cunt – just like Chris begged him every day as soon as he is empty. And this wasn’t that often anymore to be honest – the first thing in the morning was fucking his son, then Chris got a plug for the school day, after school he was allowed to ride his cock during his homework, after that he was plugged or even allowed to play with him in the secret room, in the evening they had a session in the bathtub or the shower where he was fingering his son, during dinner again a riding, and during a movie before bedtime John sometimes fucked him or let him warm his cock or let him bounce on a dildo construction, and at the end of the day he fucked his son in the bed and plugged him up again. There were barely hours left where is son was empty, but even so his son was complaining when he was empty for some minutes. Such a slut.  
Sometimes it was great just not to fuck him, hearing him beg for it so much that he sometimes kneelt in front of him.

“Since we have had so much fun a few hours ago, we will now have a really special Christmas holiday. Chris has already seen my secret room. You will get to know this room today as well, Gracie. But beforehand I want you to be really clean.”   
He crouched down, spread her thighs apart with his two hands.  
“First rule to be a good slut for daddy is: Always spread your legs for him. When you wake up, I want you to spread them immediately, so Daddy can fuck that cute little cunt as soon as he’s awake.” He said and darted his tongue out to lick across her juicy pussy. “When I tell you to sit down, spread your legs as well, I don’t want to order you any time. Just spread your legs and show me that juicy horny cunny every time I am being around you. I want you to offer me your pussy. If you’re not doing it, I will take what is mine anyway, but more angrily. And we won’t destroy that cute pussy of yours, hm, little princess?” He licked into her cunt.

Gracie grabbed the bathtub, her legs already shaking. She moaned because the beard of his daddy was tickling and his tongue just did really special and pleasurable things.   
John was licking her cunt, was licking her clean, twirling his tongue, fucking into her just with the tip or the whole length of his tongue. He licked in a fast rhythm just to become slow and teasingly. He kissed her wet cunt, rubbed his tongue across her swollen clit.   
John licked her thighs and belly clean, kissed her body upwards to her lips.  
“Give daddy a kiss.”  
Gracie swallowed, she was shaking with pleasure but tried to control herself. She loved what he was doing, but she was so unsure because she know it was so wrong what they were doing. On the one hand she still wanted this to end, on the other hand she was mad that her daddy stopped his special kisses and licks down her sparkling and tingling pussy.  
She did as she was told to, shared a kiss with her daddy.   
And the kiss wasn’t innocent anymore – it wasn’t an innocent kiss like the ones before yesterday night.  
He snogged her, he made her taste his tongue, kissed her rough and passionately, like a big girl, like a woman.   
His hand was running between her thighs, was rubbing her cunt, two fingers slipped into her.

He stopped the kiss, heard her moan.  
“You’re too clean for the bathtub.” He said and leaned back a bit.   
He turned off the water, looked at her again.  
“But the bathtub is full of warm water. Hmh, what can we do with the water right now, my little baby?”  
Gracie stuttered.  
“Um… um… maybe... maybe Chris… Chris could use the water.”  
John bowed his head.  
“Hmh, no. That’s no fun. We will make you dirty again and then it’s time for the bathtub.” He said. 

With one step next to her, he sat down, turned his head to her. He pointed at his hard throbbing cock.  
“You will make yourself dirty. Come here. Sat down on daddy’s lap.”  
Gracie chewed her lips. She stood up, walked to him, turned around, showed him her back. And she slowly sat down until she felt the tip of his huge cock.   
“Why… why again, Daddy?  
“Why you need to get dirty or why my cock needs to be in your pussy?”  
“Why… why your cock… cock needs to be in my cunny again.”  
“Because my cock loves your wet little cunny. You need to be trained, darling, mh? And a good slut begs for it, begs for more than one cock, begs to be fucked over and over again. A good slut is happy to be fucked multiple times a day. I am sure you are a good slut, so daddy needs to use that tight cunt again. It won’t be the last time today, honey. We just started. You can’t even imagine how often you will feel my and Chris’ cock in your juicy pussy today. It’s just the second time right now, that’s not even near the number of fucks your pussy and your mouth will receive today. Now sit down, darling.” John said with his warm and convincing soothing voice.  
And with that voice Gracie was happy to obey, even so she feared the day ahead of her. If he was speaking like that, she would do anything for him.

She let his daddy’s cock stretch her cunt until she was sitting on his lap with her pussy filled with her fathers cock.  
“That’s a good girl.” John praised her. “Now make Daddy cum. Bounce up and down. If you want to feel that sparkling feeling again so badly, baby girl, you need to work for it.” He said like she has wanted it, not like he has wanted to fuck her. “If you want it as soon as possible you need to bounce fast and wildly. You will become dirty a lot faster and much more dirty.”  
Gracie heart was pounding hard and fast, she grabbed her daddy's hands on the edge of the bathtub, was holding on to them when she started bouncing.

She bounced up and down, like he has told her, even started to bounce wildly.  
Her mouth escaped sounds of pleasure and pain, sounds of whimpering and whining, sounds of cries and enthusiasm. One could hear that she was having fun but that she also was overchallenged with all of this, that she was still in pain because of that huge cock.  
But well, Chris gone through that as well – and he learned fast enough not to whimper, not to cry, and not to struggle.

John moaned, just stayed still and let her fuck his cock.  
“Hmh, my good slut, make daddy cum, make him cum.”  
Gracie grabbed his hands tighter, bounced more intense, buried the cock deep into her little pussy.  
John freed one of his hands and led her hand between their thighs. He led her hand to his balls.  
“Play with them.” He ordered with a loud moan, and rubbed his own hand across her swollen clit. “Daddy will play here.”  
And he started rubbing enthusiastically, while his daughter caressed his balls a little bit and as good as she could while she was bouncing up and down.  
She was moaning with more pleasurable sounds, started to shake, especially her thighs.  
“Don’t you dare to cum. You can cum but just when you will squirt like you did in bed. You can cum when you make a mess out of yourself again, you little fucktoy.” John moaned with a groaning and erotically voice.  
His seed was already splashing into her after his talking, filling her up, while he was rubbing her clit over and over again.   
She was breathing in wildly, was more breathing in than breathing out.  
She was moaning loudly, wanted to get away from him when she felt all the mess her cunny was making. She was squirting again, and her daddy just rubbed her clit, which made her squirt even more.  
“No no no. You stay here! Just let it all out, you beautiful little girl.” He said.

Cum was splashing into her while she was squirting and shaking, while she was begging him to stop.  
But he didn’t.  
He didn’t stop while she was still squirting, he stopped when she stopped, and smearing her juice all over her body.  
“I think you need a bath, you dirty little girl.”

John let her go, let her stand up and pointed to the bathtub.  
“Just get in, sweetheart. Daddy will wash you.” He winked charmingly and like a loving daddy, who hasn’t just make his daughter ride his cock a minute ago.  
“Okay.” She murmured with red cheeks and a burning cunt.  
She stepped into the bathtub, sat down slowly and her dad sat down in front of the bathtub.  
She looked at him with big eyes, waiting for him to touch her.  
John caressed over her hair.  
“You have been such a good girl. So brave and wet and ready for me and your brother. You took our cocks so well and you made us pretty happy. You stayed with me in the night and sucked my finger in so nicely, and this morning you have begged like the good little whore you should be for me. And you took my cook so well again, twice this morning” He winked and praised her. “It hurts I know, honey - but you enjoyed it, don’t you?”  
Gracie looked at him, still with big eyes. She nodded.  
“Yes daddy. Yes… it sparkled and tickled nicely, even so it had hurt a lot as well.”   
“It will get better, baby. The more training you have, the better it will get, and then the pain is turning into pleasure forever. It hadn’t hurt when Chris fucked you, right?”  
Gracie nodded again, chewing her lips.  
“Right.”  
“So it will be with my cock as well. Your sweet bitchy pussy will get used to be stretched for my cock, and then it won’t feel that big any longer.” He said and caressed her cheek.   
Gracie nodded.

Johns hand caressed downwards, across her flat chest, across her flat stomach, down between her thighs.  
“Come on, spread them a bit for daddy, so I can wash you. Hm, you know the rule number one – spread legs all the time when daddy's around.”  
And Gracie did.  
Johns fingers were tickling Gracies cunt and lips and clit, making her relax into it – even so she was still sensitive.  
“Good girl.” He praised.  
And let his thumb rub across the clit.  
He looked at her face, smiled at her, was seeing that she closed her eyes thrustfully, like his son did a few years ago, when he used him the second time.  
His thumb stopped rubbing, but the forefinger was sliding into his daughters pussy, who clenched around it.  
“Relax baby.” He soothed her down and moved his finger, drawing circles in her.

He licked his lips while he watched her.  
It was such a pleasure to feel her puckering cunt around his finger.  
He started to move in and out, while he wrapped his other hand around his own hard cock – again hard, even so he has fucked her twice this morning already. It wouldn’t be the last time today.  
A second finger was pushed into his little girl, who looked a bit uneasy again.  
“Just relax, honey. Everything is fine, you’re doing so well, my pretty princess.” He praised her with his soft voice. “Your sweet slutty pussy had sucked in something much bigger this night and this morning. Hmh? My cock was buried in here, so you will be able to take two fingers, darling – and it will bring you more sparkles.”  
His two fingers were moving in and out, were scissoring her, were tickling her walls.

And by the time he pushed a third finger in, he started to rub her clit again as well, which led his daughter to moan.  
“Ohhh daddy!!!” She moaned enthusiastically, chewing her lips afterwards in surprise.  
“Hmh, enjoying your clit getting rubbed?” He asked and rubbed the clit a bit more, while his other hand was working his own hard prick.  
His little girl was moaning again, probably not really noticing that a fourth finger was fucked into her.  
She was in ecstasy, was sucking his fingers in – probably feeling good because her clit was rubbed so she was feeling the sparkles.

John started to drool precum, he was ready to gave his third amount of cum today.  
He stopped his fingering when he felt that his daughter was almost ready for orgasm.  
“Sit up, darling.”  
“But daddy… ”  
“I said sit up.” He said again. “So please sit up. I said I will wash you, not making a mess out of you again. You will be covered in cum and lube soon enough, my pretty bitch.”  
Gracie bowed her head, just did as her father told her to do.

John stood up, presenting his drooling hard cock.  
“Suck it, darling.”  
Gracie looked up to him, then down to his cock. She bowed forward and opened her mouth. She just sucked a bit at the tip of the cock, which didn’t seem to satisfy her father a lot.  
Her head was grabbed, and he pushed in a little bit more. It wasn’t much, because his daughter was already about to choke, but at least it was more then just the head.  
He moaned happily, enjoyed her unsteady sucks and licks.  
And without any warning, he shot his load into her mouth.  
He still grabbed her head, making her swallow it down.  
He freed his cock after it and ruffled through her hair.  
“My pretty princess, that was really good.” He praised her and bowed down to kiss her head. “Sit down again.”

John was happy with himself, started to wash her for real now.  
He washed her hair, he washed her body, he even washed her pussy and ass and legs and feet – touching her everywhere, making her almost cum again.  
He took his time, praising her, talking to her, kissing her.  
And by the time he was ready with his daughter, he wrapped her into a white bathrobe.

He walked her out of the bathroom, and told his son to get into the bathtub, allowed him to get a bit of fresh hot water.  
John walked Gracie into his secret room – her eyes really big again, her body stiff.  
“No need to be afraid, honey. It’s just a playroom, just toys, big ones and small ones. You’re safe in here with me and with Chris. I won’t hurt you, darling. Never.” He calmed her down. “We’re just having fun in here, and this is the best room to become a real slut and bitch like your brother already is. You know, he already has more training – so you will start in here from the beginning. By the time you will get back to mum, I want you to be as good as Chris is now. And I know that my smart pretty girl is able to be that.”, He winked and kissed her head again.  
Gracie nodded slightly, smiled because of the praise from her daddy.

John winked again, rubbed her back.  
He led her to the BDSM bed.  
“Get in, darling.”  
He waited for Gracie to get in.   
She sat back against the longer side of the bed, against the soft backrest of it.  
It was just perfect like this, he would be able to get both kids in it.  
John took the collar, showed it to her, but already wrapped it around her neck, the leash was still on it and wrapped around the left post of the footrest.  
“Don’t worry, you can move a lot in the bed with this. I will unlock it for having food and celebrating Christmas and special playtimes, baby.” He winked.  
“Is this really something a daddy should do, daddy?” She asked again.  
“No, one shouldn’t. But I love you two so much, that this is the only way I can show you all my love, sweetheart. There’s really no need to be afraid. Chris is enjoying it and you’re enjoying it, so we can do that. Everything is fine. Promise.” He smiled.  
“Okay.” She said a bit more sure about the whole thing.

John walked over to a dresser, took a spreader bar out of it and came back to Gracie.  
“It’s just for the first round today. It’s easier for you to stay in position with it.” He explained while he spread Gracies thighs and locked her into the spreader bar. “I will wash your brother now and then we two will be back. Just relax before the day really starts.” He winked and left her.


	4. Secret Room’s Pleasures

When John walked into the bathroom, Chris was already sitting in the bathtub.  
He smiled up to his Dad, who walked over to him and smiled back with a little wink. He sat down in front of the bathtub, let his hand sunk into the warm water. Softly, he caressed across his son's chest und tummy.  
“Have you seen her squirt?” John grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Oh yes, I have. Wouldn’t have thought that she will start to beg for your cock today. I thought she would need longer to do that. She just get her first fuck last night. Can I fuck her later today?”  
“Well, one just needs to tease them in the right way and they can’t hold back their greediness.” John winked. “And of course you can. Later. I want to have some fun with the two of you first– some fun in my secret room. But I promise you will be able to fuck her today. We need to train her fast and quick, she really needs to leave as a greedy slut. I want you to be able to fuck her when you visit mum, and I want her to be available for a fuck 24 hours when she’s here with us.” John winked again. “So she should get a lot of fucks during the next week, don’t you think?”  
“You’re totally right, Dad. Then she will get used to it much faster.” Chris nodded.  
“That’s right. So you will get your turn today. You’re definitely allowed to fuck her juicy cunt and her mouth, and maybe even her ass tonight. We will see how much she can take.”  
Chris’ eyes went bigger.  
“Wow, that’s sounds awesome.”  
John smiled.  
“Knew you would say that. Now be a good boy and kneel for me – I want to see your cute little butt.”

Chris smiled and immediately got into the position his daddy has asked for.  
He knelt down in the water, raised his ass up in the air, looked into the water.  
John stood up, sat down on the edge of the bathtub.  
His hands massaged his son’s butt, his thumb just rubbed across the tight hole.  
“Should I finger your tight hole?”  
“Please Dad!”  
“You definitely deserve that, after you have been such a good boy while I fucked your little sister.” He said and pushed his thumb into his boy’s hole, who started to moan. “Lovely. Oh I can remember it so well when I first molested you. I really should have done it earlier.”

Chris moaned and enjoyed his father’s thumb.  
“You can make up for it by just fucking me more often.”  
John laughed.  
“Boy, my cock is mostly in your tight cunt, when should I do this, hmh?”  
“You could visit me in my school, fucking me somewhere during a break. Or you could fuck me in the night when I am asleep.”  
“Good ideas. For your little sister as well. I could drug her and then we could just fuck her – she would definitely be ready to take cock after cock afterwards, but we couldn’t learn her how to swallow cocks, how to suck balls, how to do a rim job and a hand job, how to ride. 

John pushed his finger in and out, fucked him with his thumb, while his boy was moaning and begging for more.  
He let his thumb slip out, pushed immediately three other fingers into his son and finger fucked him even rougher. His other hand cupped the small hard cock, gave it a teasing hand job.  
“I really should visit you in your school to fuck you. I already fucked you while you have been asleep, greedy boy.”  
Chris moaned wildly, his body was shaking.  
“Re… re… really?” He couldn’t really talk, was just busy with moaning and breathing.  
“Oh yeah. A lot of times actually. More when you have been younger. The most when I started to molest you, because I haven’t been able to talk you into it every time I wanted to use you. So I just drugged you. I stood up in the middle of the night, drugged you to prevent you from crying and whining, to prevent you from making any noises, so you wouldn’t wake up mum. And then I just raped you. I fucked your mouth, I fucked your tight ass, an sucked at your little cock and your hole.”  
Chris moaned again, could feel his orgasm rushing through his body – his daddy’s talking was hot.  
A shame that he still wasn’t able to make such a mess as his daddy – he would love to see his cum splashing out of his cock.  
“When have you last drugged me?” He asked while the orgasm was still rushing through his body.  
“I don’t know. When you started to beg me to fuck you. Then I knew you would be up to as many fucks as I wanted to have, then I knew you would be able to stay silent if someone else would be around.” John smiled to him. “Stop talking now, boy. Let me wash you, I really want to start our day. And the sooner we can start the sooner you can have your turn with your sister.”

 

By the time Chris was completely washed as well, he got a white bathrobe and was led to the secret room.

He was crawling into the bed next to his sister, was getting a collar and a leash, but he wasn’t getting a spreader bar – he didn’t need one, he spread his legs willingly as soon as he saw John.

Both kids were lying in the secret playroom, the door was closed – nobody would hear them any longer, not even with someone standing at the bedroom window and loud screams in here, not even with someone standing right in front of that door.

John was looking down to them, was smiling and licking his lips.  
He couldn’t wait to bury his cock into his daughter's cunt and into his son's hole.  
His cock was already hard again.  
He himself had taken a Viagra this morning, even so he knew he was fucking horny anyway. But he wanted to make him cum as often as possible today - he wanted to be able to fuck and play with them as long as possible, until they would be so tired they would fall asleep with his cock buried deep down their cunt or holes.  
And to make sure they would be horny for it as well today, he would gave them one as well after this first round.  
He really wasn’t up for complaining today. He just wanted them to be horny and into it for the rest of the day.

John stepped to Gracies, took his cock in hand, rubbed it across her cunt, pushed the head into her pussy.  
She closed her eyes, bit her lips, tensed up.  
John slipped out again, rubbed his cock teasingly across her clit.  
“No worries, little girl. Just relax, I am not starting with you. I will give your brother his first load for today. And then it’s your turn.” He said with a soothing voice.  
Before he stepped over to Chris, he rubbed his cock over her clit again, over her lips again, and then across her probably really tight asshole. 

Chris smiled at him with big dreamy eyes.  
“What are we doing after this?”  
“Showing you something new… in a way.” John smiled.  
“And what?”  
“That’s a surprise.” He winked. “Ready for my cock?” He asked, his cock already hard like a baseball bat – he rubbed it across Chris' little balls.

God, maybe he shouldn’t have taken the Viagra before fucking them a day without it and checking how horny he could get with these two kids and without that pill.

Chris nodded.  
“Always ready for your cock, daddy.” He moaned.  
John smiled and grabbed his son's hips and turned his head to Gracie.  
“That’s something you will say at the end of the holidays with daddy. That’s something I want you to say even before you leave, princess.” He sweetly winked at her.  
Gracie smiled softly and shyly, her body was tensed up – but she felt a bit sad about the fact that she wasn’t getting a second round now; she would like to be her brother right now, who was able to feel this huge pulsing cock.

John smiled back to Chris, pushed into the waiting hole.  
Chris started to move with him immediately.  
“Already greedy as fuck.”  
“You love it.” Chris said with a grin.  
“True.” John grinned. “Let’s see what you can take.” He winked.  
And with that he started a wild and hard rhythm.  
His son joined that rhythm, was moaning happily, was praising him, was thanking him for using him like that. The cock brushed hard over his prostate and in no time he felt his first dry orgasm this morning.

John didn’t stop, he hold himself back even so he would've been able to cum.  
“Oh, there you are, you greedy slut. Not even a minute, hm? Such a good boy for taking such a hard rhythm that well.” John moaned.  
He thrusted into him like a wild animal, ruthlessly and mercilessly, while he rubbed with one hand across his son's prick.  
He rubbed it hard again, he rubbed it to the next dry orgasm and it almost made him cum as well.  
“Your brother is having a hard time this morning. Can’t hold himself back. I really love to see this.” He smiled to Gracie and then to Chris, who was moaning.  
“Wish I could cum like you.” He moaned.  
“You want to be covered in cum, hm?”  
“Yes, yes, that’s what I want.”

John fucked deep into the clenching greedy hole.  
He was so horny, and hearing his son saying this send him over the edge.  
He pumped his first huge load into his son's abused tight hole.  
And then he slid out and pumped the second and third big load of creamy cum onto his son's belly and chest, even a bit in his face.

“That’s what you wanted?” He asked, seeing Chris’ cock getting hard again.  
Chris nodded wildly.  
“Yes!” He smiled happily.  
A last wave of cum was splashing onto Chris' body and when John wiped his cock clean at one of his thighs, his son just orgasmed dry the third time.

John smiled and ruffled through his hair, kissed his temple.  
“Good boy.” He praised him. “I will make your little sister squirt on my cock again now.” 

And with that John walked over to Gracie.  
His forefinger stroked between her slutty lips – she was wet.  
“Hmh, good girl. Already wet for daddy. Or did you get that wet while watching me fucking your brother and making him cum three times, hmh?” He took the finger away and licked across it.  
Two fingers were rubbing between her thighs, were sliding into the tight hole.  
Gracie was chewing her lips, but sighs were escaping her mouth – she couldn’t answer his question.

John was stretching her nicely, his cock was drooling precum. It really didn’t take much for him to cum when his boy or now also his daughter were involved. He could cum hands free and without any stimulation, just while watching them touching themselves, just by fucking her cunt or his hole with his fingers.  
A third wet finger was pressed into Gracie and the thumb was rubbing her clit – it was swollen. A first moan escaped her.  
“Someone likes this.” He smirked. “Oh my little princess, you’ve learned really fast that daddy time is really good for you.” He praised her and winked at her. 

He looked to Chris as well, who was drooling saliva, his eyes greedy.  
“God, I have so many things in my mind for these holidays. For us to share, for you to share, for you to experience.”  
He looked back to Gracie, who looked at him with big eyes.  
“Don’t you worry, my little princess, you will love all these things, hmh. You already loved the way I fucked you, you loved my cock in your mouth, you loved my fingers in your wet greedy cunt, and you even enjoyed your brothers cock – and this morning, you squirted like a big fucking slut. Jesus, you will have so much fun with me and Chris and with all the other things.” He told her sweetly and with a convincing voice.

His fingers disappeared for a moment, just to push in again, to slide out again.  
He was lubricate himself with the wetness of her cunt – and she was massively wet for him.  
By the time his cock was lubricated, he grabbed her hips and pushed into her.  
Gracie was closing her eyes tightly.  
“You know it will stop, love.” John said softly.  
“Yes Daddy.” Gracie told him.  
“Can I finger myself, Daddy?” Chris asked.  
John buried his cock as deep as possible into his daughter's young pussy, while he turned his head to his son.  
“Yes, but just to train your finger skills. If I see you having a dry orgasm, I won’t fuck you again today.”  
Chris smiled and nodded.  
“Deal.”

John looked down to Gracie, felt that Chris was watching them.  
His cock was pulsing, his balls already aching.  
He began to thrust his hips back and forth, slowly and steadily.  
He moaned joyously, was in heaven with his cock buried in his eight year old daughter's tight and wet cunt.  
God, she would be a fucking awesome whore for him in no time.  
He really was happy right now – his son was living here, was giving him perfect blowjobs on a daily basis and they were fucking on a daily basis. And now he was able to fuck his daughter's holes as well, as often as she was here. And on top of that, he could watch them having fun together, and maybe he would introduce them to a few other kinks - he had a few in mind.

As soon as his daughter started to moan with pleasure, John started to move faster and wilder.  
His thumb was still rubbing her swollen clit, and she was already wax in his hands, and a shaky happy mess.  
His ex-wife had been like this as well. God, she had been so horny for him, he had never needed to beg for sex, she had been ready all the time, and it had been so easy to give her orgasms. Just with a little teasing one-finger fuck, he had been able to make her squirt massively.  
Their daughter seemed to react to his touches the same way – and if she was as horny and greedy like her mother or not, John would make her horny and greedy; John would turn her into his and Chris' bitch and whore, and well maybe for some others.

He fucked into her tight little cunt, moaned loudly, loved the pressure around his cock.  
With one hand, he was holding her in place, the other one stopped rubbing her swollen clit, but stroked to her little ass.  
The wet finger breathed over her rim muscle – over and over again.  
Gracie was still a shaking mess, she was moaning but tensing up a bit.  
John didn’t stop, he breathed his thumb over the rim muscle until Gracie wiggled her hips.  
He pushed the wet finger in, slowly and carefully and just the tip.  
Again she tensed up, but John didn’t move his thumb, just let it there – with his hard thrusts, she fucked herself on his thumb anyway.

Gracie tensed up over and over again, but before John was spurting his load into her, she started to moan even louder, was wiggling her hips even more to feel more of her daddy's thumb.  
John smirked and pushed in a bit more.  
Gracie's body was shaking like hell – she was having her orgasm, clenched around the thumb and the thick cock.  
And with that, John shot his cum into her as well.  
He filled her up to the brim, couldn’t empty his balls as fast as he was feeling them filling up again.  
Cum splashed out of her cunt and John slid out of her abused pussy.  
He bent down, kissed her temple.  
“Such a good girl for daddy. That was really good, kitten.” John smiled and praised her.

He took his cock in his hand, whipped it across his daughter's wet and cum filled pussy, whipped it across her thighs, whipped it clean.  
He smiled at her, winked at her.  
And then he stepped away. 

While Chris was beaming, even so he had stopped playing with his cock and hole, Gracie chewed her lips. One was able to see that she was still afraid, that she was still overchallenged, but that she was also enjoying herself, that she had liked and enjoyed what had just happened, that she had loved all these tingling and sparkling feelings.  
John winked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Okay you two. I will get you breakfast and then we can start the big fun in here.” He winked at them.  
He stepped closer to Gracie, opened the spreader bar and put it aside. He bent down and kissed her lips before he stepped to Chris to murmur into his ear.  
“You can play with her if you want to, dry orgasm is also allowed.”

Chris beamed up at him when his dad stepped back again.  
Great news – he was definitely up to playing with her.  
Maybe feeling that wet and squirting cunt with his fingers.  
Maybe licking that juicy pussy with his tongue.  
Maybe he would shove his cock into her dripping wet pussy full of his daddy’s cum. 

John left them, even closed the door behind him. 

With a huge smile on his face, he went to the kitchen.  
Oh Lord, this was heaven.  
Two young kids in his secret play room.  
His son with his lovely little cock, with his lovely fuckable asshole, with his mouth that was able to deepthroat him like a pro. His son with his beaming and pleading eyes, with his addiction for all sorts of sex.  
His daughter with her tight pussy that was betraying her by being soaked wet as hell as soon as he just started talking; with her probably amazingly tight asshole, probably such a joy to fuck into it; with her small mouth, not ready to take his huge cock yet.  
Two young kids to fuck with.

Oh Lord, he would have a lot of fun today.


	5. A Jealous Soul

Chris turned his head to his sister.  
“It’s great, isn’t it?”  
Gracie chewed her lips.  
“I think so,... I like the sparkling down here.” She answered innocently.  
“You will love it, probably after today. Daddy hasn’t fucked me that often at the beginning, so I needed a while to love it a lot. But he said we will play here the whole day and we will spend the night in here as well to make up for the lack of fucks you haven’t get in the last two years. So I am sure, you will beg him in the morning to play again.” He smiled happily.   
“But it’s forbidden, Chris.” Gracie told him with chewing lips.  
“Just because someone said this. Someone said it’s forbidden to go into the pool after lunch and that’s also stupid and silly. I have always a lot of fun with Daddy and I want him to do all this with me. You liked it as well, you like the sparkles and so it’s fine. Daddy’s just doing things we want to do as well and he knows best what we love and like. He wouldn’t do anything that’s hurting you or something else like that.” He said and stretched his hand out to her thighs.  
Before she could close them, his fingers started to play with her cunt and Gracie started to moan.  
“See, you like it.” Chris grinned and stopped it for a moment. “And you're soaked wet, Gracie. That’s not just Daddy’s cum.” He wiggled with his eyebrows. “You can be overchallenged and afraid, you can struggle and writhe, but your pussy is not lying – it tells very clear that you like it a lot. It already tingles again, doesn’t it?”  
Gracie chewed her lips with a racing heart.  
She nodded.

He turned to her and sat up.  
“Turn to me, Gracie. I will make it go away. And spread your legs like you did it for daddy.”  
Gracie chewed her lips again, but she did as she was told to.  
She turned slowly to Chris, leaned against the foot rest of the BDSM bed and slowly opened her legs, unsure if she really should do this, even so it was tingling and sparkling like hell between her legs.  
Chris smiled at her, crawled to her – the chain was long enough for that. 

He sat down between her, spread her thighs even more with his hands.   
Gracie looked up to him.  
“What… what are you going to do with me?”  
Chris took his hands off her thighs, took his cock in his hand.  
“I will fuck your pussy with my cock. You heard daddy, you need a lot of training. And I want as much as daddy, that you return to mum as a total bitch, slut and whore for our cocks – because I want to have my way with you when I am visiting you and Mum, and I want you to beg me for it as soon as I am there. I want you to come to me in the night, so that I can fuck your pussy, your ass and your mouth. And for that, little sister,… for that we need you to get used to it and to love it.” He said as seducing and just as good as his dad.

Gracie swallowed, but when Chris shoved his cock in, he could feel how wet she became – even wetter than when he had been playing with his fingers for a moment.  
There wasn’t just her wet orgasm, there wasn’t just his daddy’s cum, there also was a wetness because of his own talking.   
He loved the warmth in her pussy, he loved the feeling of that soaked wet and cum filled tight cunt and he loved to feel daddy’s huge and thick load.

He started to moan, he started to pound her with his slender cock.

 

By the time John came back with the breakfast, Gracie and Chris were still busy.  
After his dry orgasm and Gracie's orgasm, Chris hadn’t stopped playing with her. Right now he was playing with Gracie's wet pussy, was licking and sucking it, was tickling the greedy cunt with his greedy fingers.  
Gracie was moaning loudly, her body was shaking massively, was shaking through her next orgasm.

John raised his eyebrows, licked his lips.  
What a shame that he hasn’t been in the room, but well it was recorded so he could watch it when he was on road for work and not able to fuck these two beauties.

His two kids sat up slowly.   
Chris smiled proudly because he hat made his sister cum twice.  
Gracie just looked pleased and comfortable, seemed to still enjoy her orgasm.   
John smiled and placed the breakfast between his two kids after Chris as moved to the backrest of the bed.  
Oh, the breakfast would make them even hornier; the breakfast was just what he needed to keep them horny and willing for the whole day.  
“Lovely to see that you both enjoyed some good quality time together. As long as you will be in here, you can play with each other whenever I am not around to take care of you two myself.” He winked and ruffled through Gracie’s and Chris’ hair. “Eat your breakfast now.” He smiled.

His kids smiled as well, were grabbing the juice firstly and swallowing it down.

 

John waited the whole time, just watched them, while they were drinking the juice, while they were eating the sandwiches, while there were drinking the hot chocolate.  
When both kids were done with their breakfast, John put the tray away and sat down between them.  
He pointed to a chair.

“Chris you knew what this is. And Gracie, may I introduce the blowjob chair. I will sit on it, one of you will kneel in front of it, that wooden neck by the seat will keep you in place, so you won’t let my cock slip out of your cute little mouth.” He explained. And pointed to the fuck bench. “That’s a fuck bench, Gracie. While one of you is sucking my cock or warming it, the other one will be strapped down there.” He pointed to the fucking machine. “And that’s a fucking machine, Gracie. One can put a dildo to it, that will fuck into your lovely wet cunt or your seemingly greedy butthole, kitten.” He winked. “One can choose a pace as well.” He wiggled his eyebrows in a seducing way. 

Chris bowed his head, while Gracie was chewing her lips even so she was feeling her puckering cunt. This sounded like a really good thing to do this morning. He had been on the fuck bench a few times since they started fucking again – and he also had been enjoyed some time strapped in the blowjob chair, swallowing down that huge and delicious cock of his father.

John smiled to his two kids, let his hands explore their bodies.  
He stroked down their bodies, let his hands slip between their thighs.  
He rubbed across his son's cock, while his other hand rubbed his daughter's swollen clit.  
John took his hands away as soon as they startet moaning.  
“I see, you two are up for this.”

John took his hands away, stood up and went to a little wardrobe.  
He took out a little tank, a hose and a dildo.  
He brought it to the fuck bench and the fucking machine, put the tank and the hose down and came back to his kids with the dildo in his hand.

It wasn’t thicker or longer than his cock, but it looked very different.  
Chris bowed his head again.  
“What’s all this, daddy?”  
“A special dildo.” He winked.  
“It looks weird.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. What’s that thick thing at the base?”  
“A knot.” He gave it to Chris. “Can’t you imagine lying on the bench, watching Gracie and me and being fucked by this?” He teased him.  
Chris licked his lips.  
“I can, of course I can,… but why is it shaped like this and what’s with the tank and the hose?”  
“There’s some kind of cum in the tank. Specially made for dildos like this. The hose is attached to the tank and the dildo on the machine and with a remote one can open the hose for some cum.” He smiled and took the dildo.

He wiped the dildo across Chris lips, down his body, across his erection, rubbed it across his entrance. He winked when he saw Chris' dreamy eyes and the saliva that was drooling down his chin.  
He stepped to Gracie, wiped it softly across her cheek, across her flat chest and to her cunt, rubbed across it. A bit of the dildo was sucked in greedily and made his daughter blush.  
John winked knowingly.

He stepped back a bit.  
“It’s shaped like this because it’s a dog cock.”  
His children blushed even more, after being that excited for this kind of cock.  
Chris murmured.  
“You want us to be fucked by… by a dog? Or well a dog cock dildo?”  
“I thought I saw desire for this in your eyes and holes.” John winked. “It’s just a cock. A cock to get fucked with. There’s nothing wrong with it. A lot of people actually have something like this at home or really getting fucked by dogs or other animals.” John smiled.  
Chris looked at him.  
“Have you tried it?”  
“A lot of times, the dildo is great.” He smiled.  
“And… and a real animal?” Gracie murmured with soft and greedy eyes.  
“A lot of times as well.” He said and looked into big eyes. “There are clubs for this in almost every big city, so whenever I am on the road, I am going to a club like this – every day. Or if I am not in a hotel but I’ve rented me a little house, I rent a dog from them, who fucks me every morning, sometimes before bedtime as well – and it’s nice company throughout the day; I mean I need something to have fun with when I am on the road, and you guys aren’t there. It’s a great experience, kids. And it's easier than to get a kid to fuck with.” He smiled.

Chris started to smile as well now.  
“If you love it that much that you let a dog fuck you every day when you are on the road, than it has to be amazing!” He said happily.  
“Oh it is.” John winked. “So, Gracie, you haven’t been on the bench or in the chair. You can decide what you want to do first. Would you rather get into the chair or on the bench?”  
Gracie chewed her lips.  
“Um, rather staying with you, daddy.”  
“Great!” John smiled.

He smiled at her and went to Chris. He untied the leash from the bed and led a willing Chris to the fuck bench.  
Chris looked excited. The thought of all this was weird, but well, when his daddy loved it so much, than he was up for it, too. Until now he had loved everything he had done with his daddy, so if his daddy loved that dildo, if his daddy loved to be fucked by real dogs and real animals, than he would love it, too.  
Now that he was thinking of it, it was surely amazing when a dog was licking across his puckering hole or his hard prick – wet and sloppy with a cool breath.  
He laid down onto the fuck bench, was strapped down by his daddy.  
He waited impatiently for his daddy to get the tank, the hose and the fucking machine with the dildo ready.

At the time, the dildo nudged at his entrance, his daddy went to the chair and put a normal dildo with a sucker pad onto the floor where Gracie would sit and be strapped in. And then he went back to Gracie to untie her from the bed.  
John kissed her cheek and led her to the chair.  
The wooden neck was open and he pointed to the floor.  
“Just kneel down and make sure you sit on that lovely dildo – we need you to be stretched open for your time on the bench, hm?” He smiled at her.  
Gracie nodded, feeling a weird desire in all this, and still she was shy about all this.  
Se knelt down and the sloppy dildo nudged at her entrance.  
She couldn’t hold back a sigh and a moan while her wet cunt was sucking in the dildos head immediately – it wasn’t as thick as her daddy’s cock, but almost.

John smiled down, just caressed her shoulders softly, before he pushed her down softly, making her moan.  
He winked down and sat down onto the chair.  
He laid his hand onto the back of her head.  
“You’ve done it twice, little sweetheart. And you did amazing.” He winked. “Just suck it, lick it, play with it or just warm it, by keeping your mouth shut and still.” He winked again.  
Gracie looked up to him, innocently and shyly, but her eyes showed that she was more than up for this, it was just so new to do it.  
She slowly bent down and wrapped her lips around the thick head.  
“Good girl.” John praised and strapped her into the chair, the neck was holding her in position.

John looked up, waved with two remotes.  
He pressed the one for the fucking machine, pressed the one for the random movements and paces – so it would randomly change the pace and randomly change how deep it would fuck, it would randomly fuck the knot into his son’s hole or not.

Chris had closed his eyes while the dog cock shaped dildo was pressing into his tight hole. He just imagined it to be a cute Golden Retriever, that one he had always wanted to have.  
He grabbed the bench, chewed his lips.

Gracie’s mouth was wrapped and stretched around her father’s thick and huge cock – well at least around the head and a bit of his shaft.  
But John wanted much more.  
“All of Daddy’s cock, little princess. I need you to take all of Daddy’s cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.” John told her and grabbed her head softly, pressing it down a little bit, forcing her to take more of his cock into her wet and warm mouth.   
Gracie struggled, choked on it.  
“Just don’t stop trying, sweetheart. You’re able to do this, trust me. Just relax for daddy. It’s like eating sweets, you can’t enough of them, can’t you? Pushing in more and more,… daddy’s cock is the same, the more of it is in your mouth the better it is.” He told her, while watching his son.

Gracie hummed, but still struggled.   
She breathed through her nose as good as she could, tried to relax, tried to open her mouth even more.   
It really wasn’t easy, even so her daddy’s cock tastes good.   
“Oh come one, Babygirl. You have managed to swallow more last night. You have your mum’s mouth, and she could handle two. Just open your mouth as much as you can for me.” John said with a soothing and charming voice.   
Gracie hummed again, heard her brother moan with pleasure, heard him scream with pain but there also was a joyful scream in that high pitched voice. Her brother’s moans made her pussy clench around the dildo she was sitting on, it made her pussy tingle and it made her pussy wetter.   
She moved slightly back and forth and to the left and to the right, and then she opened her mouth as much as possible.

With opening her mouth, John pushed her head down. He pushed her down until her nose was buried in his pubic hair.  
This was just the best way – he had done it with Chris as well, not at the beginning, and not with him having tried it for days and weeks, but in the end, he had just pushed him down, had made him stay like this until he hasn’t struggled or choked anymore. They had done this a few times, had stopped whenever he hadn’t been able to breath properly anymore.   
The thing with his daughter was that she was just here for the Christmas holidays – well she was just here until New Years Eve, a week from now on, because today was Christmas Eve. He had lost two years with her and he needed to make up for this, he needed to train her much faster than Chris. And he especially needed to brainwash her completely before she went back to his ex-wife. If he wouldn’t be able to make that happen, his little girl would probably talk to her mum – and that wouldn’t end well for him. So what he needed to do was making her crave for sex; he needed to make her crave for that tingling feeling, for an orgasm, for touches, for cocks and fingers and tongues and toys. He needed to make her beg to be fucked, he needed to make her spread her legs willingly or at least giving another clue that she was ready to be used, as soon as she saw him. And that meant, he needed to train her quickly, which led to some forcing and a lot of sex for her throughout the next week. 

Chris already was brainwashed, he loved to have sex with him, he spread his legs willingly or gave other clues to tell him that he was ready to be used. He had trained him over years, had been able to do that regularly as he was living with him under the same roof when he started it – but Gracie wasn’t living with him now, she was older than Chris was back then; she knew it was wrong, something Chris hasn’t known back then. Chris knew it was wrong now, but he was brainwashed now and totally addicted to it – his son would never betray him, his son would always ask for a fuck, would always be available for him, and he probably would be as soothing and charmingly to kids (later in his life) to get from them what he needed for his desires and for his lust. It started already with Gracie, getting her into sex with him.   
Getting her into sex with him was also an important part because John wanted a fucktoy for his son, a fucktoy to train with, and something to release his pleasure when he needed to stay with his sister and his mum for a few days or weeks. When he was gone for a few days or weeks, he wanted his son to have a fucktoy to play with – and a sister was just the right person; she was sleeping in the next room, and that was just one pretty good reason. 

“Just try to stop choking and struggling, princess. If you don’t stop it’s even harder to breath. Just stop it and you can breathe much better. Just listen to your brother and concentrate on that nice dildo you’re sitting on – I’ve got the feeling you like the sounds he makes. They make your pussy tingle, right? You’re probably pretty wet down there, wishing the dildo would move. When you want it to tingle even more, just move your hips a little bit.”

Gracie grabbed his legs; she couldn’t hold it back, she really moved her hips, even so she had wanted to show him that he was wrong, even so he was totally right. But maybe when she pretended not to like it, he would stop.   
She failed, she couldn’t hold it back because her dad was right. She was pretty wet down there, she loved the tingle and she loved the noises of her brother, he seemed to have a lot of fun. 

“Oh, I was right. I am sure you would love to rub your clit, like I did earlier, but don’t you dare. Your brother has a lot of fun. Oh you should see his face, he’s in heaven, but also struggling a bit – but he loves it a way too much to complain about a bit of pain.”

Gracie moved her hips a bit more, couldn’t stop it – the noises and the babbling of her daddy just made her pussy tingle more and more. 

“You want to be on that breeding bench, right? You’re jealous, princess. But we will just switch when you stopp choking and struggling, when you can pop your head up and down. Right now you’re just warming my cock, you struggle and you choke, but I want you to gave me a proper blow job – that means no struggling, no choking, popping up and down your head, using your tongue, sucking, swallowing the cum I gave you. If you managed that, you will get fucked on the breeding bench, pretty sweetheart – your pussy will tingle and pure happiness will rush through your body, honey.”

Gracie pressed her eyes close.   
Down there it felt like she was wetting herself, she had felt it this morning more than once, and her daddy had said every time that she was squirting pretty much.  
So this meant, she was squirting right now – something her daddy seems to like pretty much, something one seemingly did when it was pretty pretty good.   
Her body shook, she was clenching around the dildo, squirted on it.

“You made your sister squirt with your noises and because she’s jealous – she also wants to be fucked by that dog cock, she also wants to get filled with that cum.”

Chris moaned loudly again, grabbed the breeding bench with his fingers.  
It felt immensely good, much better than he had thought it would feel.  
The knot was huge and it almost hadn’t been bearable at the beginning, pain had rushed through his body, but he got used to it more and more with every knotting.  
It started to feel good when the knot was stretching him, when he sucked it in, when it popped out.  
And Jesus Christ it felt amazing when the knot stayed inside him for a while, when the machine pumped that dog cum into him – it felt so different form his daddy’s cum.

“It’s amazing, Daddy. I don’t want to switch.” He moaned and groaned with his gasping voice, not knowing that he made his sister even more jealous with his words.

“No worries, I don’t think she will feel it today, she’s still chocking and struggling.” He said, knowing that he would made her even more jealous.  
And he was right, he was totally right.  
Gracie pressed her eyes close, just stopped thinking. She wanted to feel what Chris was feeling as soon as possible. It wasn't fair that she couldn’t have it right now.  
She started to relax, started to concentrate on her tingling pussy and her small hip movements to make herself even wetter, to make her pussy tingle and squirt.  
Her pussy was tingling like hell, it wanted to feel that dog cock so badly.  
She stopped the choking and stopped the struggling, just tried to stay relaxed – a big reward was waiting for her. 

Gracie tried to get used to the big cock in her mouth, stayed completely still for a while before she started sucking a little bit; her daddy’s long cock still balls deep in her little mouth. 

“Oh, that’s it, Darling. Seems someone’s eager for the dog cock.”

“But I don’t want to switch, Dad! Please!” Chris begged with his loud moans.  
“It’s me who’s making the rules, pretty boy.”  
Joe groaned and pressed his eyes close when his dad changed the programme of the machine – the dog cock was pressing deep into him, while the pace was still randomly. The knot was sucked in with every thrust. 

Gracie’s motivation got higher because of her brother, just because he had something she wasn’t having right now.  
And that was the thing John has counted on.   
It wouldn’t work with Chris because he already was into a lot of thing and didn’t needed to be convinced for the things he wanted to do today, but it worked for Gracie, she got jealous of her brother, wanted to have what he was having – and so she was stopping her misbehaving during the blowjob, was looking forward to the fucking machine and while being strapped on the fuck bench, while enjoying the dog cock in her aching and tingling pussy, she probably would become jealous of her brother being the one who’s allowed to do the blow job now, which would lead her to beg for a switch.

The little girl started to move her head slightly up and down, was sucking and even using her tongue, and she bravely hold back the struggling and choking.  
She was giving her dad a proper blow job.

John closed his eyes, petted her head.  
“Good girl. Such a good girl. Make daddy cum, make me cum and swallow it all and we will switch.” John moaned and grunted. He petted her head again. “If you drop the slightest bit of cum, we will do this here again.” He told her out of breath, to make sure she would swallow his big load.  
It wasn’t perfect what she was doing, but it was good for the beginning, and it just felt amazing by the fact that she was his 8-year old daughter.  
He really should have started much earlier – he was such a fool that he had waited six years before he started to abuse his son and that he had waited eight years before he started abusing his daughter. And he probably wouldn’t have started it yet, if she wouldn’t have caught them – how stupid.

Gracie started to suck more eagerly, started to lick with a twirl, her head popped up and down even more. 

John grabbed her hair, his balls were ready to gave her the huge amount of cum she deserved.  
He pressed her head deep down again, his cock slipped down her throat a little bit – like it had done before.  
Cum was spurting into her throat, was drooling down.  
“Good girl, such a good little cum eating slut. Don’t stop swallowing, darling. You’re doing amazing.” He moaned and praised while he emptied his balls down her throat.   
Gracie swallowed the thick and milky cum, almost choke on it. 

Her daddy was petting her hair, was unlocking the neck, so she was able to move her head much better again. 

“You put your mouth to good use, now stand up, darling. You just have to wait a few minutes and then your pussy will get a good fuck and warm cum, the amount your tingling pussy deserves.” He winked down to her.

Gracie smiled up to him, stood up with shaking knees – and when the dildo slipped out of her young cunt, her juices were squirting out of her.  
She bit her lips with red cheeks.  
John winked.  
“Daddy likes it when you’re doing this.” He said and got up as well.  
He grabbed her chin softly, kissed her forehead, heard her coughing – probably because of the blowjob.   
He looked down to her, smiled softly when she looked worried and he gave her a intimate kiss onto her mouth – it wasn’t one a daddy should give his daughter, it was a kiss to share with your lover.  
His hand was pressed between her wet thighs, his forefinger and middle finger was pressed into her wet cunt.  
“So wet for the fuck bench and the fucking machine with its dog dildo and cum.” He smiled and winked. “Let’s see how much your brother is leaking.”

And with that he stepped away from her, took the remote and stopped the machine.   
He heard his son moan and grunt with disagreement, but yet he started to remove the straps. He leaned in, whispered something into his son’s ear, just he was able to hear.  
“Don’t worry, you can give me some blowjobs and Gracie will be jealous again soon enough – and then we switch again. I know you want to stay on that bench, but the more often we switch, the better she’s trained, the better is the slut you can use as a fucktoy when you’re at your mum’s. So it’s great that she’s jealous of everything you experience.”  
Chris listened and started to grin.  
“Can’t wait for your cock in my mouth, Dad.” He said loudly and got up. Cum was drooling out of his hole and down his thighs. “It’s amazing, Gracie. You will love it.” He told his sister. “If not, I am more then pleased to switch again.” He talked her into a trap, to make her wanting the fuck bench even more.  
And Gracie was falling for it.  
“Just go aside! It’s my turn now!” She said. “I will love it, I won’t let you on it again today.”

Chris just showed her his tongue and walked to the blowjob chair. He grinned widely and sat down onto the dildo as well, sight when it sunk into his dog cum covered hole. He couldn’t wait for his daddy to sit down here, he couldn’t wait for the taste of his cum, but he also couldn’t wait for his sister complaining about the amount of time he was pleasuring their daddy’s cock already.

Gracie crawled onto the fuck bench, couldn’t see that her dad was grinning, that her behavior just played into his hands.  
He strapped her down onto the fuck bench; the dildo was touching her juicy pussy that had been just so innocent until yesterday evening.   
John had managed it to make her beg for the fuck bench – jealousy between siblings sometimes was just an awesome thing. 

“I will start easy, Gracie. You’re not used to a fucking machine nor to a dog cock, and you’re not really used to getting fucked. I will turn it up slowly, if you beg or plead for more I will do it, so just say something. Since I need to make up for two years and since I need to train you quicker, you will stay here until Chris made me cum three times. Not matter if you like it or not or if you want to switch. When I came three times, you maybe will get more time or we switch, it’s up to you.”

Gracie nodded and smiled – now she finally had what her brother had been able to enjoy.

John went back to the chair.  
He sat down, Chris bent down his head a bit and wrapped his lips around his daddy’s cock, who strapped him into the chair. 

“Come one, pretty boy. Put your mouth to good use, daddy wants to give you a special candy.” He told him – something, he had used a lot of years ago to convince him to swallow down his cum eagerly and properly.  
Chris smiled around his dad’s cock and started to give him a proper blow job right away, while his daddy started a slow and not so deep programme for Gracie. 

His sister started to moan, started to beg really soon because just the head of the dildo was slowly fucked into her.  
She started to beg and plead like he did when his dad had been away for a few days and there hasn’t been a fuck in like two or three days – and he had begged and pleaded massively back then, well he still was doing it.  
While he was giving his moaning and praising dad a good time, his sister was moaning with pleasure, but not just that.  
She moaned and grunted, gasped and begged, pleaded and groaned; she screamed and made high pitched noises when the knot stretched her for the first time; she was crying and struggling, but she couldn’t struggle away from the knot.  
While he was giving his dad a good time, while he heard the pleasure of his sister, the crying and struggling of her, he also heard his daddy moan and grunt and praise, and he heard him speaking with Gracie.

Like he did it earlier, he told Gracie that he knew she would love to have his cock down her throat again, that her mouth was watering and drooling saliva because of it – and Chris knew his daddy was right.  
Like he did it earlier, he just told her that he could see how jealous she was because of Chris being the one in the chair right now, and again Gracie fell for it because her dad was just telling the truth.  
And like he did it earlier, he told her that they would just switch when she was taking the dog cock properly – no struggling, to crying, the whole knot fucking in over and over again, the knot staying in, breeding her deep, squirting around the dog cock.

And like it happened earlier, Gracie got more motivated and just stopped struggling and crying.  
As much as she has wanted to be on that fuck bench, now her brother was having something, she wasn’t having right now.  
And for that she would stop crying, she would stop struggling, she would let his dad turn up the remote to a randomly pace and a deep knotting fuck, she would let the machine pump her full of cum, and she would squirt around the cock.   
Her pussy was tingling anyway. 

She would make sure to be the one in the chair after her brother made their daddy cum three times – well twice.  
Their daddy just shot a huge load down Chris’ throat.


	6. Night Shift

He was lying under his blanket on his cosy mattress, his eye still opened, he couldn’t fall asleep.

It was already 3am but he wasn’t able to sleep in. Just half an hour ago, he had left the secret room for a shower an the bed. His two little beauties had been totally exhausted from their playtime after being used until 2 o’clock in the morning. Both his kids had been in the blowjob chair and onto the fuck bench twice in the morning and twice in the evening. He had fucked them in the BDSM bed a few times – to be honest he had lost track of the amount of fucks he had given them in the bed. It was certain, that it was quite a big amount of fucks because the bed had been a complete cum covered mess by the end of the day. But he hasn’t just fucked them with his cock, he had also used some teasing toys, his fingers and his mouth – he had eaten them out properly, a few times as well.

There had been a new wave of struggling by the late afternoon – Gracie had cried and writhed, squirmed and screamed while John had fingerfucked her; she had told them that it was completely wrong, that it was highly forbidden. But her crying and writhing, her squirming and screaming failed massively – especially due to her soaking wet pussy and her squirting. Just after John’s fingerfuck and after some time with a vibrating intense little toy deep down her pussy while she had been cuddled and kissed and pampered by her daddy, she hadn’t been able to stop squirting for a fair amount of time – and the massive sparkling feeling had made her stop complaining and telling them off, had made her obey again, had made her show how much she really loved it. John knew, she was just overchallenged. He was highly motivated to brainwash her completely until New Years Eve.

He hadn’t been the only one who had fucked his cute little daughter. He had made Chris fuck her with his little cock, he had made him eat her out, he had made him lick across her anus and he had made him fingerfuck her pussy. He had made Gracie lick across her brother’s anus, had made her fingerfuck her brother and had made her suck her brother’s cock. Just an hour ago his two little beauties had fallen asleep in the cum covered messy bed – they had been too exhausted, haven’t been able to open their eyes anymore. He had watched them for half an hour, had jerked off before he had left them for a shower.

His cock wasn’t up for resting until the morning and so he just stood up again.  
He walked to the secret room, opened it and slipped through the door.  
A little dim light was shining in the room.  
He closed the door, walked slowly to them.

Just before he had left, he had injected some special sleeping serum into their bodies, it lasted one hour, so he still had thirty minutes. He thought, he would be able to hold himself back after a shower but as soon as he had laid down into the bed, he had just been able to think of them – and he hasn’t even lasted a minute in his bed. No matter what he would do to them now, they wouldn’t wake up with that serum rushing through their bodies. In half an hour they would be able to wake up again but nobody would be able to find anything in their blood – if someone would check on them.

He looked down to them, pushed the blankets aside, pushed them to the ground as well as the pillows. He fiddled with their bodies, positioned them just as he wanted to have them – their upper bodies on the cum covered mattress, their butts on the edge of the bed. He walked through the room to get two spreader bars and a long rope before he went back to the BDSM bed.

John spread Gracies legs and locked her into the spreader bar before he spread his son’s legs to lock him into the spreader bar as well. He raised his daughter’s legs in the air, strapped the rope around the bed post and the spreader bar before he raised his son’s legs and strapped the same rope around the spreader bar and the other bed post. His kid’s legs were now spread and raised straight up, pointing to the ceiling.  
He licked his lips, looked down to his daughter’s pink juicy cunt, looked down to his son’s little slender cock.

John squatted down in front of Gracie, bent forward, darted his tongue out and licked into her juicy cunt.  
He licked across his lips afterwards – fucking amazing.  
He slipped to his son, bent forward, darted his tongue out and licked into his son’s greedy hole.  
He licked across his lips afterwards – fucking awesome.

He stayed with his son, darted his tongue out again and fucked his tongue into him again. He twirled his sloppy tongue, covered the walls of his son’s horny hole with saliva. His tongue nudged against the walls, stretched them. He pocked against his walls, fucked his tongue in and out, sucked at his rim muscle. He wouldn’t have to do it properly as the serum relaxed all muscles immensely, so he probably was loose and relaxed enough to take a hard pounding - but he loved to eat him out, so he played with him for a little while.

He stopped himself after a few moments; he shouldn’t play too long as he wanted to rape them while being asleep; he really didn’t want them to be awake before he was done and they were properly covered under their blankets again.

His cock was hard and his son’s butthole as well as his daughter’s dripping cunt just on the right height to gave them a great pounding. He licked his lips again, grabbed his son’s legs and let his tip nudge on his entrance. He watched is cock slowly being sucked in balls deep before he started pounding his son’s tight and young hole.  
He closed his eyes just remembered a little moment of the two of them a long time ago – a moment he pushed far far away from his mind most of the times, since he wanted to enjoy this special moment just once in a while, as it was the really first time he had abused his son. He had never told his son, he had of course never told any one, but maybe he would tell his son someday.

_Due to a weekend visit of his wife in her hometown, to spend some time with old friends, John was alone with their three months old cute little boy. I_ _t was the middle of the night, a dim light was shining in Chris’ room while he was lying on the changing table. The nappy had been dirty, he had been crying and John had pampered him like a good and loving father should. He had cleaned him up, he had cuddled him, he had sung for him, he had kissed him, he had been a fool to make him laugh. He took the little boy from the changing table, took his sleeping clothes with him and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him onto the bed as well as his clothes and knelt down in front of the bed. His fingers were tickling the naked chest and tummy and the little boy was laughing and moving his arms and legs. His tickling fingers tickled across the nappy and across the thighs and the boy laughed and sighed while John’s cock started to twitch. He bit his lips, knew well enough that he liked younger men and women sexually, as young as possible – he had even looked up pornographic pictures of underage boys and girls. His fingers were tingling – he was alone, he was alone and he couldn’t resist as his cock twitched more and more. He opened the nappy again, winked at his little boy who looked really happy and a bit sleepy. Just caressing, that wasn’t that bad. He let his hand softly rub across the tiny cock of his new born son, who didn’t even flinch, he probably thought that he was still cleaned up. John bit into his lip again, let his hand rub across his son’s little cock again before he stroked to his little boy’s butt to nudge his finger against the entrance. His little boy looked at him, smiled, didn’t seem to worry – well it had just been a nudge like when he cleaned him up. John’s cock was twitching and drooling precum, his balls were aching – he couldn’t resist. Just rubbing his cock between his thighs, that wasn't that bad. He pushed down his shorts, winked at his son again.  
_

_“Daddy will clean you up properly, you’re still a bit dirty, sweetheart.” His son smiled because of his voice. And with a racing heart, John grabbed his own cock, guided it between his sons thighs and rubbed it across his crotch, across his little prick, between his thighs, while he was raising up his son’s legs. His heart was pounding heavily and he watched his son closely, who really seemed to think it would be some kind of cleaning as they sometimes rubbed them clean with baby wipes. Well this cleaning would make his nappy dirty again. His little boy looked relaxed, even moved his arms and head a bit, while John was rubbing his cock between the little thick thighs, between these cute butt cheeks and across that little tiny cock. He tried not to moan, tried to stay silent. And suddenly a huge amount of cum splashed into his son’s nappy, another load covered his son’s little cock and a third load was spurted between these cute butt cheeks right against his rim muscle. He let go of his cock, looked down to the cum covered nappy and the cum covered cock – he wanted it to stay there until the next nappy change in the morning, he wanted to remember it in the morning when he changed is little boy. And so he just closed the nappy again, winked at his boy, kissed his head and told him: “You’re properly clean now and this special soap makes you smell even sweeter and makes your skin even softer.” His little boy didn’t complain about the sticky wetness in his nappy._

John stopped pounding his son’s hole.  
He always betrayed himself when he told his mind that he should’ve started this much earlier – he had started it much earlier, he just had made a very long break of almost six years. And this was just completely stupid. He shouldn’t have stopped after that one time, he had filled his son’s nappy. This cute boy could be the best trained fucktoy by now, trained in all sorts of sex with a level of perfection at the age of almost 12 – if he wouldn’t have been so stupid to hold back his desire.

He stepped aside, hasn’t filled him with cum, he just wanted to switch, he just wanted to fuck his daughter for a little while before he would fill up his son’s hole and then his daughter’s drooling cunt.

He looked down to his daughter, guided his cock to her pussy and thrusted into her, deep and hard. He started to pound her as well, loved the tight wet pussy around his huge cock. And just when he pounded her, he remembered himself that he was also betraying himself when he was saying that he just started to use her now – he had done it before, he had just done it five days in a row seven years ago.  
He closed his eyes, just saw that moment in front of his eyes.

_While is son was on a planned one week trip with his wife and her parents, he was staying at home with their 1-year old daughter. They also have wanted to go on that trip to Scotland but little Gracie was sick and feverish. His wife and her parents had wanted to cancel it, but John had wanted them to go, his son had looked forward to it, his wife and her parents, too. The four of them had been really thankful._   
_It was the second day of the seven-days home alone with Gracie._   
_After a long sick nap, Gracie had just woke up half an hour ago. She had been freezing, so John had bathed her in warm cosy water._   
_He was back in the living room with her, had put her into a fresh nappy, had dressed her with a fresh jumper and socks – he was about to put her into some trousers but the little girl was shaking her head, moving her legs and saying:_   
_"No.”_   
_John raised his eyebrows._   
_“No trousers? You need them, darling. You’re sick.”_   
_"No.”_   
_John put the trousers aside._   
_“You want to fool around with me?”_   
_“Dada!” She answered happily._   
_He smirked and tickled her legs, tickled her thighs and made her laugh – and it made his cock twitch when he thought of a situation like this that ended up with him rubbing his cock across his three months old baby boy’s cock and thighs. He couldn’t stop his hand from testing something._   
_The hand petted his little girl’s nappy and she still laughed. The hand rubbed across the nappy and she still laughed._   
_“Do you want me to tickle your nappy?”_   
_"No!” She laughed._   
_"Do you want me to tickle your skin?”_   
_The girl nodded, she loved tickles._   
_John chewed his lips, looked down to her nappy – it was worth a try, just tickling, just rubbing, it went well with his son back then._   
_He fiddled at the nappy, fiddled a hole into it, pushed his fingers into the whole and tickled her cunt – his heart was racing like hell. He looked his daughter into her eyes, into her shocked face but just after maybe three seconds, she started to laugh and she started to complain with a serious No every time he stopped his tickles. He stopped it for a little moment, fiddled his jeans open, pushed them down as well as his shorts and guided his hard cock to the hole in the nappy._   
_“Don’t you worry, darling. I won’t stop tickling you, I just want to tickle you in a different way – it’s also fun.” He winked with a cheerful grin._   
_And then he started to move his hips forth and back; his cock nudged at her cunt with every single thrust – the cool breathe of the movement and the sloppy nudge made it feel like tickles, so his little girl started laughing after a few moments of confusion. He didn’t push his cock into her, just the tip of the head nudged at her pussy while she was babbling and laughing, giggling and wiggling. John covered her cunt with his cum after a few minutes – and his little girl wasn’t quite happy about the end of the tickles._

John still pounded his 8-year old daughter.

Back then, she had been happy when he just gave her a new nappy without a hole, when she was allowed to keep the tickling juice in her nappy – she hadn’t been able to tell him why, at least not really, but he had suggested that the wet sticky feeling of the thick cum just made it tickle when she moved. Afterwards he had been allowed to put her into some trousers and just a little while later, she had been fast asleep again. Back then, he had played that tickling game with her during every single nappy change – he had cleaned her up, had put her into a new nappy before taking her to the sofa, opening her nappy again to tickle her with his fingers before nudging his cock against her pussy until he had covered the nappy and her cunt with cum. And every time she had worn the cum filled nappy until the next change, just to get a new cum filled nappy.

He had done it for five days, hadn’t done it the last day to make her forget it before everyone was back home again.  
He had told her it was a special gift as she had been sick and they had needed to stay at home – but that they needed to stop it now as she wasn’t sick anymore and the others would come back.  
And more than 36 hours later, the little girl seemed to have forgotten the special tickles with him.

He really shouldn’t have stopped this with her either – she could also be such an amazing willing fucktoy by now.  
If he really would become a daddy again, someday, he would start it right away – and there were two beauties to help him.

He looked down to his daughter, pounded into her with two more thrusts before he slipped out of her cunt and stepped to his son again. He buried his cock into him, moaned loudly and grunted lustfully.  
The memory of the real first time he abused his kids had kicked him over the edge – the orgasm was rushing through his body, his cock was pulsing a huge load of cum deep into his son.  
“Oh boy! I really shouldn’t have stopped – if I just would have known how easy it would be to convince you, to brainwash you and to keep it a secret.”  
Another load was spurting into the abused hole.  
He pulled out, stepped to his daughter, pushed his cock into her cunt and just bred her deep with another huge amount of cum. He massaged his balls, moved his hips a little bit and milked himself dry in her tight and wet warmth.  
“You were born to serve as a fucktoy as much as your brother – making me fill your nappies with cum for five days during every nappy change, you filthy little whore.”  
He moaned and grunted before he pulled his cock out and whipped it clean at her thigh.

His cum was drooling out of their holes while John loosened the rope and unlocked the spreader bars.  
He put the rope and the spreader bars away, got them into bed properly again, covered them with their blankets.  
It was just about time.

He leaned down to his daughter, kissed her temple.  
“Hey Darling… ” He murmured.  
The plan had been to let them sleep in here, to gave them a proper fuck in the morning before going downstairs to open the presents, but he needed his little girl with him tonight – in is bed and at his side.


	7. Night Shift II - Daddy's Bed and Guilty Feelings

John leaned down to his daughter, kissed her temple.  
“Hey Darling… ” He murmured.  
The plan had been to let them sleep in here, to gave them a proper fuck in here before going downstairs to open the presents, but he needed his little girl with him tonight – in his bed and at his side.

His little girl blinked and opened her eyes slowly and sleepily.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes, it’s me.” He kissed her temple again, stroked through her hair and smiled. He tapped against the collar she wore. “Unfortunately you need to take a break from sleeping cosily. You will come with me, and you will stay with me the whole night.” He said before he stretched his hand out to the bed post and the leash – he loosened it.  
Gracie rubbed her sleepy eyes, she could feel her exhausted body, she could feel her aching pussy, she could feel the wetness down there – not knowing it wasn’t her own juice but her father’s cum.   
John bowed his head, pulled at the leash.  
“Come on, kitten. The sooner you come with me the sooner you can go back to sleep.”  
Gracie rubbed her eyes again, chewed her lips but she was pushing her blanket aside to stand up and follow her daddy. 

John led her out of the room, closed the door again and led his daughter to his bed – he wrapped the leather leash around the back rest with a secure knot.  
And before Gracie was able to get into bed, John grabbed her slip which was lying on the ground – the slip she had worn throughout the night, before she had got up and caught her daddy and her brother doing something that was more than just dark and forbidden.  
“Put on your panties.” He said.  
“Why?”  
“Just do it, kitten.”  
Gracie took her panties while looking at her dad – and without any further questions, she slipped into them. 

John pointed to the bed.  
“Just lay down on your back, kitten.”  
His little girl swallowed but got into bed and she laid down onto the cosy and warm mattress, resting her head on her daddy’s pillow.  
John got into his bed, too. He looked down to her, patted her thighs softly.  
“What have I told you about spreading your legs for daddy?”  
Gracie bit her lips and spread her legs slowly.  
“Sorry, Daddy.”  
“Don’t you worry, you just started – just try to play by the rules.” He winked. “Tuck them up a bit as well.”  
His little daughter did it immediately.

He smiled at her.  
“What a beautiful little girl you are.” He winked and pushed down her panties a little bit.  
Gracie started chewing her lips again.  
“Do we have to do this again?” She asked with her young and insecure voice.  
“Of course, we have to do this again. And it won’t be the last time.” He said with his soothing voice. “As I told you a few times before, little girl,… we just have a few days now, and by the time you go back to mum, I want you to be a good little slut for me and Chris.” He said seducingly. “Your smart and clever head is telling you it’s wrong, but it can’t, right? It can’t be wrong, clever girl, when your cute little pussy is aching with lust, when your cute little pussy is screaming for attention, and when that wet juicy cunt is squirting every time it’s being used. It’s not wrong when you are having that much fun, so just admit that you have, because your pussy has said it to me already anyway.” He winked charmingly

Gracie bit her lips and blushed – unfortunately her daddy was right, and unfortunately she was getting wet down there while he was talking and winking charmingly.

John smirked and raised his eyebrows.  
“You don’t have to say anything. I know you well enough, little kitten.”  
He stretched his hand out, tapped against the collar again, let his fingers caress across her naked chest until he reached her princess parts.  
His fingers started tickling her wet pussy.  
“Daddy just wants to tickle you for a while.” He smiled. “And I should lick you clean,… you’re a bit messy down here, dirty girl.” He winked while he tickled her. “I know you like the feeling of being wet between your thighs, wet with your own juices and my cum – so don’t you worry, before we go back to sleep, I will make sure you are a dirty little girl again.”

Gracie arched her back as she truly liked his tickling. She grabbed the sheets, already started to moan – she haven’t been able to hold it back, her daddy knew exactly where and how to touch her to make her loose control.

John’s fingers were tickling her wet pussy with a teasing light touch – he was tickling her swollen sensitive clit, he was tickling her lips, he was tickling her pulsing and wet entrance. 

He just did it for about five minutes, hadn’t let her cum, even so she had begged for more – he probably had just needed to rub her a bit and she would’ve had more than one orgasm in these five minutes, but he hadn’t wanted her to cum.

He wrapped a hand around his massive cock, guided it to her entrance, started to move his hips back and forth, like he had done it when she had just been a year old.  
He was just nudging at her entrance, was making it tickle due to the light touch and the cool air.   
The head wasn’t sinking in, was just teasing her.   
Gracie started writhing and squirming, her hands were grabbing the sheets, her head was pressed into the pillow as much as her feet were pressing down the mattress. 

“What do you want, kitten?” John smirked.  
“More!” She moaned.  
“Can’t give you that.” John smirked.  
“Your… your… I… I want… I want your… your cock.” She said with her young and insecure voice, it had been hard to get it out. “Inside… me.”  
“Just a few minutes ago, you have asked me if we have to do this again. You need to learn what you want, little slut. It’s no cock for you, not yet. You haven’t wanted it a few minutes ago, so you have to wait now.” He told her to make her feel guilty, to make her stop asking these questions, to make her spread her legs for him a bit faster the next time.   
“But… but, Daddy. Please.”  
“No! Not yet. You’ve to be patient now. It’s not my fault.”

Gracie swallowed with blushed cheeks, feeling massively guilty, and she totally regretted to have asked that stupid question.  
Why had she needed to ask him?  
She could feel his massive pulsing cock in her lust aching pussy now, if she wouldn’t have been so stupid asking him if they really needed to do it again.  
She was disappointed with herself – not knowing that her guilty feelings just made her obey even more.

A lustful feeling rushed through John’s body as he could feel her guilty feelings – just what he had wanted her to feel.  
Perfect.  
This seemed to be as easy as it had been with Chris when he had been six years old. 

Again his twitching cock nudged against her wet pussy – he couldn’t control himself any longer as it reminded him too much of that situation with the one-year-old Gracie.  
Exactly what he had wanted when giving her the panties.  
Hot cum was covering her clit and her pussy, hot cum covered the inside of her panties.   
His cock was still half hard, but he pulled her cum filled panties up.

“Turn around for me.”

Gracie rubbed her eyes, her body shaking with lust and denied orgasms.  
She looked at him, thought of giving herself a fast little rub with her hand, but she rather turned around – who knew what her dad would do to her if she would made herself cum while have been told she wouldn’t get an orgasm yet.  
She laid flat on her tummy, waited for the next thing to happen while she felt pretty wet and dirty between her thighs and in her panties; she felt the huge amount of warm cum in them.

John pulled her panties down again, but the fabric was just shoved down her little butt.  
He spread her cheeks, massaged them.  
“You’ve already liked my finger down here. It’s another slutty hole to play and fuck with, so it needs to be trained as well – let’s see how good it tastes before my cock will explore that tight hole in the next few days.”  
He bend down, spread her cheeks and licked across her rim muscle. His tongue was wet and his lick was sloppy. 

His little girl pinched her eyes together, grabbed the sheets again, pressed his lips together and tensed up.  
But John started to circle her rim muscle with his wet tongue – he wouldn’t stop this, she would need to go through this, after all, he wanted to use every single hole of his daughter for his pleasure.  
By the time his wet tongue just made its way into her clenched hole, little Gracie started to whimper.  
Her body was tensed up, but even so she whimpered and struggled, even so she writhed and cried out, her daddy wasn’t stopping penetrating her clenched hole with his wet strong tongue.  
He was working against her clenching, stretched her walls, licked her properly.  
He grabbed her hips, holding her in place – his firm grab was making clear to stop that annoying struggling immediately.

The little girl wasn’t silly – she stopped her whimpering and struggling, she stopped her writhing and crying, knew well enough that he wouldn’t stop anyway.  
Like he had forced her into taking his whole length into her mouth hours ago, he forced her to relax with his tongue in her ass, too.   
She really should relax, it would make it all better.

She trusted him, even so she knew it was wrong, or maybe it really was not – she was confused.   
She couldn’t deny that she liked being fucked, that she liked tasting his cock, that she liked the dog dildo, that she likes his cum and Chris’ cock. She truly was having fun and she saw and felt that Chris was liking it, too, that he was having fun as well.  
So maybe it really was okay, since they were having fun.  
It was confusing.  
She trusted him so much that she started to believe more and more that this really wasn’t a forbidden thing to do, that this was all okay as long as they had fun, that this wasn’t a wrong thing to do for a father.

Her body started to relax, calmed down for a few moments but tensed up again when her daddy started fucking his tongue in and out her tight wet butthole.   
The strong and powerful wet tongue was stretching her rim muscle with every thrust.  
She bit her lips, tried not to move.  
And she started talking in her head.  
“He loves you. He loves you. He loves you.”  
Sloppy wet sounds.  
“You’re even more special for him now.”  
Twirling tongue movements.

John felt her calm down again – and he heard her first moans.  
An evil grin appeared, while his tongue was playing with her hole, while his tongue was fucking her cute little ass with strong and powerful thrusts and with teasing twirling movements.  
He made her moaning in ecstasy, but he stopped immediately, when he got the feeling that she was about to cum.

“Daddy!” She cried out with a complaining and annoyed voice.  
“Well, it’s again not my fault. You’ve struggled and whimpered, you have writhed and cried – told you I wouldn’t do anything you don’t want me to do to you.”  
“But I stopped struggling! That’s unfair!”  
“I think you can be pretty happy that I haven’t stopped right away, little girl. I am giving you these loving touches and caresses, and you’re struggling – that’s unfair.”  
Gracie bit her lips, feeling guilty again.  
“Sorry, Daddy. I am so sorry.” She apologised truthfully.  
John grinned – well, that was working pretty well.  
He pulled her panties up again.  
“Turn around again, kitten. And don’t you worry too much, it’s just the beginning for you. Just try to do better.” He calmed her down with his seducing voice.   
Gracie took a deep breath.  
“I will, I promise!” She said.

And she truly did.  
When she turned around again, she immediately tucked up her legs and spread them widely.

“That’s a good little girl.” He praised her, bent down and kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks – like a dad should kiss his daughter. “You’re such a good girl, sweetie.” He said and kissed her lips like a father shouldn’t kiss his daughter.   
A soft innocent kiss was touching her lips in the end.  
Gracie smiled with blushed cheeks, looking proud.  
He winked and slipped away from her a little bit, just to bent down between her legs.

He pulled her cum filled and soaked wet panties aside, darted out his tongue and liked across her cum covered pussy.  
It was just a teasing lick, but it made her moan like a greedy whore.  
She wiggled her hips, pushed them to him, but he stopped for a little moment.  
Another lick for her cum covered and wet pussy – it was pulsing and puckering and screaming for a few strong licks to be able to cum, but John didn’t let her.  
He licked just once and teasingly before stopping for the right amount of time to make her slip back from the edge of cumming. 

He liked to taste himself on her pussy.  
He liked to taste her greedy juices.  
And he liked the feeling on his tongue while licking across her cunt.  
He even circled her clit, cleaned it without making her cum.

His little girl was a moaning and begging mess underneath him.  
Her thighs were shaking as much as her whole body – with pure pleasure and lust, with greediness and the forbidden desire of being used by her daddy.  
She was grabbing the sheets again while her daddy was eating her out.  
His tongue was fast while he ate her out with little breaks to deny her orgasms.

John’s tongue was licking her pussy clean from the outside and the inside, while he denied her orgasms over and over again.  
Poor little girl.  
She was begging massively, but he wasn’t giving in.   
His tongue just fucked into her, teased her g-spot, teased her fluttering walls and licked the remaining cum out of her – the cum, he had shot into her while she had been drugged.   
His tongue just twirled and circled across her pussy and clit, just cleaned her pussy properly.  
His tongue was doing breaks as soon as she was about to jump over the edge.

After almost 20 minutes, she had been clean long beforehand, he stopped his teasing, sat up and licked his lips.

“I… I haven’t struggled.” She gasped with an exhausted voice.  
“I know. You have been quite greedy right from the start. You liked daddy’s tongue, right? Your greedy pussy liked my tongue.” He said and licked across his lips again.  
Gracie nodded with red cheeks.  
“Yes Daddy, yes. Why… why haven’t you let me cum? Please Daddy, please make me cum – it tingles and sparkles so much down there.”  
“Because I want you to squirt around my cock when I fuck that greedy pussy of yours, little slut.” He winked. “You want my cock? Do you want me to make you dirty again? Do you want daddy’s cock fuck you? Do you want daddy’s cum deep inside you, filthy little kitten?”  
Gracie blinked, looked up to him, spread her legs even wider and she nodded fiercely.  
“Please!”  
“Say it, darling. I want you to say it. What do you want, kitten?”  
His little girl chewed her lips with red cheeks and started to murmur.  
“I want your… cock. I want your cock to fuck me, Daddy. I… I want you to make me dirty with… with your cum.”  
“If that’s your wish, filthy whore, then you shall get it.” He winked charmingly.

He pushed her panties aside again, guided his cock to her pussy, nudged the head against it and grabbed her little spread thighs.  
He spread them a little bit more, just as much as it was possible. He raised her legs up a bit and felt her greedy pussy suck him in slowly.

His cock was sucked into a tight and warm wet cunt with fluttering and clenching walls. 

“Did you just squirt just by sucking in the tip of my cock?”  
Gracie nodded slightly, with red cheeks and ears.  
She couldn’t say anything.  
“Little slut isn’t the right name for you; a filthy greedy whore is what you really are.”  
The little girl blushed even more, still couldn’t say anything.  
“Daddy likes it.” He winked. “And he will fuck you like a filthy greedy whore deserves to be fucked.” His voice whispered lovingly.  
A smile appeared on Gracie’s face as well as something that was telling him that she couldn’t wait for it.

Even so, she had been fucked a lot of times in the last hours, even so her pussy was abused and aching with pain, it was also aching with a lot of lust and pleasure.

John sunk in deeper before pulling out again just to thrust into her beautiful tight young cunt.   
He grabbed her thighs a bit more, started a strong and powerful rhythm.  
He penetrated her cunt, penetrated her g-spot and her fluttering greedy walls.  
He threw his head back, arched his back, moaned without holding back anything – he would never get enough of fucking underage girls and boys, it was just pure heaven.  
His cock was stretching her young cunt like it had done several times in the last hours – it still felt massively tight, it still felt as amazing as the first time.   
His cock was twitching and pulsing, his balls were aching lustfully, were filled to the brim. 

The bedroom was filled with her happy and pleasured moans and with his animalistic groans and grunts. The air was sticky with sex, the bed almost squeaking as John fucked her deep and fast with his thick and long cock. 

“Such a perfect cunt.”

He licked his lips, gasped while still slamming his cock into her abused aching pussy.  
Her pussy was clenching around his cock again, the walls were fluttering, her body was shaking even more while she just squirted again around his massive cock.  
He raised her legs a bit more, starting fucking her deeper while she still orgasmed.  
The huge pressure around his cock and her slutty shaking body as well as her horny squirting orgasm pushed him right over the edge.

He grabbed her hips harder, slammed his cock deep into her while he pulled her even closer with his strong hands.  
His orgasm was rushing through his body, cum was flooding his daughter’s squirting cunt – she had stopped for a little moment, but feeling her dad shooting his hot seed into her had made her squirt again.   
And her massive squirting made him cum even more – load after load was splashing into her already massively cum filled pussy.  
It was just fantastic to feel her squirt, it was even better than back then with his ex-wife – that little girl was squirting more than her mum. 

John pulled out of her cunt, stopped himself from shooting another load.   
With a single easy move, he sat her up in his bed before pulling her panties away from her body to shoot the last two loads into her already really dirty panties.  
Just when the last drop had dropped into her panties, he let go off them. 

The panties was soaked wet with Gracie’s juices and sticky wet with his thick cum – with the thick cum he had spurted into her panties and with the cum that was just drooling out of her cunt now.  
He patted her pussy through the panties.  
“Dirty little thing.”   
He wiggled his eyebrows charmingly.  
Gracie rubbed her blushed cheeks, smiled at him.   
He winked and tapped against her nose.  
“It’s bedtime now – you need to sleep to get a bit of rest as the fun starts again in a few hours.” He winked again. “Even more fun during Christmas day.” He promised. “Lay down on your side, darling.”  
Gracie smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, Daddy.”

She crawled under the soft blanket, laid down onto her side, wasn’t facing him.   
She felt the soaked wet panties and she really liked the feeling of it – she liked to feel her wet juices and his thick seed that was still drooling out of her, it made her pussy tingle.  
The sparkling and tingling feeling truly was great, as well as the feeling while shaking through an orgasm, but she really needed a rest now, she needed a break to recover to be able to take more of it.  
She closed her eyes.

John crawled under the soft blanket as well, pressed her body against hers.   
He wrapped both arms around her protectively while one hand slipped into her dirty panties.  
One finger was pushed into her dribbling cunt as deep as possible.

"You took it so well, kitten." He praised herm but couldn't see her smile proudly.

And just like the night before his finger would stay right in her until the morning – enjoying the tight and wet warmth.


	8. A Favor for a Present

This year’s Christmas day looked so much different than ever before.   
Of course all the Christmas lights were switched on, the tree was also shining like the brightest star. There was Christmas music and it smelled just deliciously, and yet it was completely different.

Right after waking up, John had first penetrated his daughter, had made her pussy and panties even more dirty, before she had left her to take care of his son’s begging hole.  
His daughter had stayed in bed as dirty as she was, and there hadn’t been anything else she could have done since she had still been strapped to the back rest of the bed with a leash and the collar around her neck.   
He had taken care of his son, who he had needed to wake up as well. But when the boy had been awake, he had sucked in the thick and long cock even greedier than his daughter. 

After John had taken care of his son’s desires as well, he had brought both of them to the bathroom.  
He had wanted to have them clean for unwrapping the presents, at least for the beginning of it, since they would end up even more dirty then before after having received every present.   
The bathtub time had been quite enjoyable since he had made them clean each other. It hadn’t been just him who had quite enjoyed it, his two kids had enjoyed their touches as well. And at the end of it, right before getting out and brushing their teeth, he had made them both such his dick – they had taken care of his dick by sucking, licking and by playing and sucking at his balls. 

 

Now, they were sitting right in front of the Christmas tree with all its presents underneath it.  
What he had in mind for unwrapping the presents hadn’t been planned beforehand, since he hadn’t known, he would end up being able to abuse his daughter.  
But now that he was able to do that, he had just gotten an idea yesterday – he would made them do something for every present.   
That was going to be such a pleasurable Christmas morning. 

That something special was up, both kids were quite aware off, since a few special toys were down here as well.  
Their eyes were shining to the presents and the tree as well as to their dad.

“You two won’t just wrap open your presents like wild animals this year.” He smirked when his kids grinned. “You unwrap your presents one after the other; it’s Gracie’s turn to pick one of her presents, and when she’s ready it’s your turn Chris, and so on. But you won’t just open your presents. For each one of your presents you will do something for me.”

The two kids nodded with a smile, stood there with their pajama.

John grabbed one of the big sofa pillows and put it onto the floor in front of him.   
“Sit down here, like on a horse, Gracie.”  
Gracie stepped closer, looked at him and sat down onto the pillow like she wanted to ride it.  
“I want you to hump it, little girl. Hump that pillow and make your pajama pants wet, I want them to be soaked wet down at your princess parts.”  
Gracie bowed her head.  
“Yes, Daddy.” She said. “Just rubbing over it?”  
“Right, just rubbing over it.”  
Chris sat down next to his dad, watched his sister humping the pillow.

The little girl was humping it slowly while still wearing her pajama pants.   
She could already feel the tingles and sparkles she got from it.

“Good girl.” He heard from her father.

When the lust started to set in, she began to hump it rougher.   
She rubbed her pants covered pussy rough across the slightly hard but mainly soft sofa pillow.   
Her cunt was already wet, it was making her pants wet as well while the tingling and sparkling grew bigger and bigger.  
She grabbed the pillow at the edges and suddenly lost it completely.  
The sparkle and tingle was just too good and because she wanted to feel so much more of it, she started to hump it properly and fiercely.   
It was a wild and rough rhythm and her moans grew louder every single second. She moaned and gasped uncontrollably, clenched her legs around the pillow. 

John licked his lips, watched her closely and ignored his throbbing hard cock; he was just grabbing his own thighs to prevent himself from jerking off - he had just wanted to watch.   
It was such a joy to see her losing it completely.   
It was such a joy to hear her moan uncontrollably.   
He hadn’t thought she would enjoy it that much, but it seemed like she was quite fond of that pillow and the hard rub she was causing to her pussy by herself.

Her little body began to shake, began to shudder and to twitch. The orgasm, she caused to herself by humping the pillow was rushing to her veins and fibres and made her squirt in her pajama pants. 

John stopped her as soon as she stopped squirting – and as a reward, she was allowed to unwrap a present.

 

A few minutes, hugs, cuddles and kisses later, the little girl sat down to wait.  
It was Chris’ turn now.

John pulled down his pajama pants just as far as he needed to free his precum drooling hard cock.   
“Come between my legs, and put your mouth to good use. Just open up and let me do the rest – I just need your cute little mouth, slut.”  
Chris beamed at him, just crawled between his father’s legs, who still sat on the ground and leaned against the sofa.

John dropped his head back onto the seating surface of the sofa and closed his eyes already.  
His young son bent down and opened his sweet mouth, wrapping his lips around his daddy’s cock.  
John grabbed his sons head, grabbed his hair.  
“Love your cute little mouth, boy.” John moaned when pushing his son’s head down, when pushing his hard cock into the wet warmth of his son’s mouth.   
The young boy opened up his mouth and throat as wide as possible to be ready to be used for a deepthroat blowjob. 

Just for a moment, John didn’t do anything.

He opened his eyes, turned his head to Gracie, gave her just a quick look, but she immediately knew what she needed to do.  
She crawled to him - next to him and her brother.  
She looked at him, bowed her head with questioning eyes. 

With the first rough thrust into his son’s mouth, he started to kiss her wildly.   
He took advantage of her mouth, too.   
His tongue was giving her a sloppy and aroused kiss while he fucked ruthlessly into his son’s mouth.   
Oh, this was feeling great, kissing his daughter like this, taking advantage of her cute little mouth while taking advantage of his son’s cute little mouth as well. 

He was holding the head of his son in place while he used him for a deepthroat blowjob. The little boy was really good at it by himself, but right now, he had wanted to use him just like this – as strong and hard as he wanted it without needing to say what he wanted.   
His little boy was taking it like the well trained fucktoy he already was, while his little girl was gasping for air after he stopped his kiss.   
He winked at her, moaned right against her lips.

“You brother’s mouth is heaven as it is yours.”

He took advantage of her mouth again, kissed her again with all he had while he used his boy as his fucktoy.   
He kissed her and moaned into her mouth, made her kiss him with her tongue as well.   
It was hard to hold his orgasm back with that soft smell of his daughter and these sloppy and erotically kisses, and with his cock buried balls deep in his son’s mouth. 

An unexpected choke of his son made him orgasm.

He pressed his son’s head down, buried his cock even deeper in his mouth and shot his cum deep down his son’s throat.   
He loosened his grip, patted his son’s hair softly, while he shot the last amount of cum down his throat. 

 

Another present had been opened; cuddles and kisses and hugs had been shared. 

“I think it’s time for Gracie’s second present. As the next one is also a present for Chris, we will enjoy a nice threesome.” He said. “So, little girl – go to the sofa, bent over it and put your pants down, legs spread.   
The little girl stood up from the ground, get back to the sofa – this was a really weird Christmas morning, but she had to admit that it was the most pleasurable she ever had had. She was wondering what was waiting for her now.  
She bend over the sofa, rested her upper body on it, pushed her pants down and spread her legs as good as possible.  
John looked to his son.  
“You’re going to the sofa as well, mount her, push your pants down and spread your legs as well.”  
Chris got up from the floor, he liked that Christmas morning – it was great to have to do something for his daddy before getting a present. No matter what was waiting for them now, he looked forward to it.   
He went to his sister, pushed his pants down, mounted her and laid himself onto her - and he as well spread his legs. His hard cock was pressed between their bodies. 

John stood, stepped behind them.   
His hand rubbed across his daughter’s soaked wet pussy – he covered his fingers with her juices before rubbing his wet fingers across his son’s rim muscle.   
Both his kids were moaning while John was using his daughter’s juices to lubricate and prepare his son’s hole for his cock.   
They were both wiggling and shifting their hips to get as much stimulation from their dad as possible. They were presenting their holes, were moving their hips towards their father’s hand.

Again, John’s right hand rubbed across his daughter’s soaked wet entrance. He made her rock her hips to his hand again, while a moan escaped her throat.   
John licked his lips, looked down to his daughter’s pulsing cunt, it was puckering, she was clenching, trying to suck in his fingers.   
He licked his lips again, his heart was pounding, his cock was throbbing with lust and arousal.   
His hand didn’t stop rubbing her pulsing pussy, which made his daughter moan and gasp even more, which made her pussy sparkle and tingle even more, while his son started to wiggle his hips to show them that he was still here as well and that his hole needed to take care off. 

John rubbed his daughter’s greedy princess parts with his soft and rough fingers and a rough and teasing rhythm.   
He rubbed her private parts until her thighs were shaking and she was about to squirt.  
He raised his soaked wet hand, rubbed his fingers across the rim muscle before pushing in two of his fingers.  
His son started to moan thankfully, while his daughter started to complain about the sudden loss of her daddy’s hand and the denied orgasm. 

Chris began to move his hips fiercely, began fucking himself on his father’s fingers when he had pushed in a third one. His cock was rubbing fiercely between the fabric of his sister’s pajama shirt and his body.

“Eager filthy sluts.”

John pulled his fingers out of his son’s slightly wet and prepared hole.  
He slapped the butt cheeks of his kids softly.  
“Since you two are so eager to get stuffed,… well I think, I can’t deny you a good stuffing.”  
With a lustful pounding heart, he grabbed his cock.  
With his cock in hand, he stepped a little closer and guided it to his daughter’s drooling cunt. 

He nudged the head of his cock against the wet cunt and his daughter clenched immediately around his thick head.   
With a grunt, he pushed in, hit her cervix, pulled back, slipped out of her hole.   
He nudged the head of his cock against the puckering and waiting hole of his son; who sucked his head in immediately.   
John closed his eyes, grabbed his son’s hip. He pushed in with a groan, fucked balls deep into him, before pulling back, before slipping out again to grab his daughter’s hips and to fuck his cock into her waiting greedy hole.

He grunted fiercely when thrusting into his daughter again. Just once before thrusting into his son again.  
With each thrust he switched.  
One deep and rough thrust into his daughter’s juicy pussy with its vibrating and fluttering walls, and its sensitive g-spot; one deep and rough thrust into his son’s filthy slutty hole with its puckering walls, and its sensitive prostate.  
Slow thrusts to find a good rhythm to switch between his son and his daughter, but he began to fuck them with a fast rhythm as soon as he had found it.  
And in no time his kids started to move their hips towards him in the same rhythm to get an even deeper stuffing. 

Due to her position, Gracie’s swollen clit was rubbing across the soft fabric of the sofa, while Chris’ hard cock was rubbing between his own body and the body of his sister.  
The bodies were shaking, the thighs were shaking as well, their throats escaped a lot of moans and groans, gasped and begs. 

He buried his cock once again in his daughter’s cunt, just filled her up with his first huge load.   
“Oh, my filthy slutty whore – you’re so good to fuck.” He grunted with a lustful animalistic voice.  
His load was pumped into the young pussy of his daughter while her walls were vibrating and contracting around his cock, milking more cum out of him while squirting.  
“Oh god, you’re such a good slut for my cock, little girl. I am so proud of you, kitten.”  
A second load was pumped into her.

It was hard, but after he shot his second load, he pulled out and slammed his cock into the greedy fuckhole of his son, while his cum was squirted out if his daughter’s juicy young cunt.   
Chris was moaning heavily, moving his hips with his dad, clenching around his cock, grabbing the back rest of the sofa. He was rubbing his cock between his body and his sister’s back.  
The little boy was feeling his orgasm building up, he was standing right on the edge of his dry orgasm.   
When his dad slammed his cock deeper into him with a dark joyful moan, he suddenly felt his orgasm hitting him.  
It wasn’t a dry orgasm, for the first time, Chris’ shot his first small amount of cum right between his and his sister’s body. 

“Dad!” He moaned excitingly as he had felt the wet cum. “I cum, I cum for real!” He gasped and moved his hips frantically. “Again! Make it happen again!” He gasped and pleaded.

John grabbed his son’s hips harder, had heard him, and what he had heard just pushed him over the edge.  
Knowing that his son just shot cum, even if it probably just was a small amount, was just perfect.   
He shot a huge amount of cum into his son’s used hole, stuffed him with his cock, filled him with his cum, while his hips were moving in small frantically thrusts.  
His own thighs were shaking by these news – now he could suck his boy dry, now he could get really messy with him, now he could feel his son stuff his hole while filling him up with small amounts of cum, now his son could fill Gracie with his small amounts of cum.  
It just made him orgasm again, another load was pushed into his son’s cum filled hole. 

His body was filled with excitement, he was in ecstasy, his body was tingling and sparkling.  
Nevertheless, he pulled out of his son’s hole, cum was pushed out immediately as he had pumped a way to much cum into his son’s used fuckhole.  
He stepped aside, took his cock in hand.

“Make it happen by yourself. Fuck that whore that’s still spreading its legs invitingly.”

Chris just slipped down from his sister’s body a litte bit, before grabbing her hips, before slamming his small and slender cock into the already cum filled aching pussy.  
He mounted her frantically like a dog in a massive heat, fucked her with quick and frantic thrusts, eager to fill her up even more.

Gracie made high pitched voices, pressed her hands onto the seating surface, clenched around that cock that was fucking her eagerly and quickly, and just fitted perfectly.

John licked his lips, masturbated while watching his kids, while watching his young boy fucking wildly into that eight-year-old throbbing pussy, while watching his young girl getting fucked fiercely and frantically by an eager eleven-year-old cock.  
He licked his lips, masturbating frantically himself while hearing his boy moaning and grunting, while hearing his daughter making high pitched happy noises like a nymphomaniac whore that haven’t been fucked in a long while.

What a very magical Christmas morning, with just the right amount of incest and underage to be the most pleasurable and exciting Christmas morning ever.  
A favor for a present - and there were still a lot of presents for his kids to open.


	9. Fuck Hole Three

For sure, the Christmas morning had been a huge pleasure for John, as the rest of the day has been a pleasure as well.  
His son had been more than happy about the first loads he had been able to spurt. There couldn’t have been a better Christmas gift this year for him. Since a really long time, he had wished for this to happen. He had been more than eager to give his body even more to John, who had used his son’s greediness for his own pleasure and an even more intense training for his daughter.

There was a lot to learn for his daughter, a lot of techniques and kinks, a lot of rules to know to be a good slut and fucktoy, who serves perfectly well with all her holes.  
There was so much to learn for her, but the most important thing was that she was getting used to be stuffed full.  
And with his son being even more greedy than before, he had made sure that his daughter's throbbing cunt hadn’t been empty for the rest of the day.  
He had made sure that either his own cock, his son’s cock or a toy had been stuffed into that sweet pulsing pussy.  
It was important that she got used to it, that she learned her new purpose in life – taking cock after cock, no matter who’s cock, no matter when. She needed to understand that it was her purpose to be ready to be used at any time, whenever one wanted to use her. She needed to get addicted to it; she needed to learn that the more cock and other pleasurable things she was receiving the more sparkles and tingles she would feel down her princess parts – and that would lead to her wanting to feel these funny sparkles and tingles even more often, until she couldn’t live without them, until her own wish in life was to feel exactly these enjoyable sparkles and tingles all the time.

So far it was working out, even so there were these little struggles and doubts – but Chris had struggled as well in the beginning, and now he was such an eager and well serving slut. And he wasn’t just this eager and well serving slut any more; he also was allowed to fuck his daddy and he was getting his first fucktoy – his sister.  
In a few years, he would make sure that his little girl would also be an eager and well serving slut, allowed to have a fucktoy, she was able to abuse.

 

The Boxing Day had started with a bathtub session for both kids, as well as a long pampering for Gracie while Chris had needed to learn to be patient. The boy had been getting clothed and strapped down in the BDSM bed, unable to touch himself – sometimes the most important thing was patience, especially when it came to incest and underage sex, and if his son wanted to become as good as he was, his son needed to learn to be patient and to control himself.  
While Chris had been strapped down fully clothed with a bulge showing that he was hard, John had taken care of his daughter’s abused body. He had caressed and cuddled her; he had massaged and kissed her; he had softly taken care of her massively abused and sore pussy.  
His little girl had enjoyed it, since it had been a welcoming change – no cock, toy, finger or tongue in her pussy for once, but soft caresses, massages and kisses on her whole body and on her sweet pussy lips. Well, a finger had been in her sweet cunt, but just for lotion her with a cooling cream.  
The little girl had enjoyed the soft cuddles and hugs of her daddy.  
The pampering had made her obey even more since she had recognised that her daddy wasn’t just taking advantage of her but also showing his deep love and care.  
And which one of her friends could say that their daddy loved them this much.  
Probably no one.  
She really felt special and deeply loved.  
Her brain was starting to betray her more and more.

 

Right now, Chris was sitting on a rocker fucking machine.  
He was sitting on the black rocker with it’s red leather seating surface, his legs spread.  
Since it was a custom made rocker, John had been able to strap his son to it – at the ankles, calves, hips and thighs.  
There was no way, his son would be able to fuck himself on the attached dildo.  
The dildo attached to the rocker was thin and short, John had attached the teasing little thing to do exactly that – teasing his son.  
The rocker was fucking the teasing thin and short dildo teasingly and slowly into Chris’ butthole – with this teasing and slow rhythm, the little boy wouldn’t been able to cum, even so the dildo was slightly rubbing across his prostate.  
Patience and control was the keyword.

Chris had stopped his begging and pleading right after his daddy had told him off.  
And so the little boy was sitting on the rocker, feeling the thin and short dildo being fucked into him, teasing his prostate, while he wasn’t able to move his hips – he had tried, a long while, but it truly wasn’t possible, not the slightest and tiniest bit.  
His small cock was rock hard and throbbing, his balls were aching, his butthole puckering – he wanted to cum, but all he could do was watching his dad, who was preparing little Gracie for her first anal fuck.  
He wasn’t seeing his sister’s hole nor the things his daddy was doing, all he could see was his sister’s face and her expressions.  
He was watching her getting abused – and her struggling and overchallenged expressions just made him hornier.

Gracie was strapped down on the fuck bench.  
She was completely naked, was getting abused again after she had been pampered softly and lovingly.  
She looked stressed, pinched her eyes close every now and then, he bit her lips and chewed on them, she even gritted her teeth. Her finger’s were tugging at the leather of the arm rests, her body was tensing up every now and then. She struggled and fought, writhed and squirmed – and she was making high pitched and screaming noises, as well as she cried out.  
Unfortunately, and she was feeling it too, her pussy betrayed her massively.  
Her sweet, young cunt was soaked wet and drooling, was sparkling and tingling.

It was a very strange feeling to be penetrated at this spot, no matter if her daddy was licking her or playing with his fingers.  
Her daddy hadn’t done much yet – he had just licked her rim muscle for several minutes, he had just circled her rim muscle with his forefinger for several minutes, he had just licked her insides with his strong tongue before slowly pushing his little finger in to lubricate her.  
And yet, it was still feeling strange and weird.

John’s little finger slipped out but shortly afterwards a lube wet forefinger was pressed into her, while his other hand was rubbing her back.  
“We will do it step by step, I’ve a few toys for you before my cock will fuck that tight spot of yours.”  
The forefinger was simply pushing in and out in a slow rhythm, while he was looking right through his son, where a mirror was hanging on the wall, showing his daughter’s struggling face.  
He was as naked as his kids, his cock was hard and drooling precum, his balls were aching. He felt an orgasm building up while he was watching her struggle, while he was feeling her tensing up and clenching, while he was hearing her high pitched and fighting noises.  
He was about to cum hands free and without any stimulation for his cock or balls just because of his daughter struggling and fighting through the abuse and penetration of her sweet little butt.

By the time he pushed in the first thin dildo, cum spurted out of his cock in long white stripes.

He threw his head back, not stopping pushing the thin dildo in and out of his daughter’s hole.  
“You just made me cum, you filthy dirty whore.”  
He took his cock in hand, jerked off with the same slow and careful rhythm, he was fucking his daughter with.  
The cum was shot against his daughter’s pussy and ass, against his hand and the dildo.  
He opened his eyes again, looked into the mirror again before looking down to his still spurting cock.  
He licked his lips, while he covered his daughter's pussy and ass with his white and thick cum. 

Just when his cock stopped spurting cum, he pulled out the thin dildo, put him aside and took a new one.  
He lubricated it generously, and before he put the dildo to good use, he checked her pussy.  
His cum drooled down from it, but what he really had wanted to check were her own juices – and her pussy was still massively wet.  
She was still having fun, her body was still loving it, even so she was still struggling and tensing up. 

The head of the dildo nudged against her entrance.  
“It’s just half as thick as mine.”  
The voice was warm and calm, seducing and charming.  
“Just so you knew what’s still waiting for you, kitten.” He told her and rubbed her back again. “Can’t wait to push my cock in. It will definitely happen today, little girl.”

Gracie swallowed and pinched her eyes close again when the dildo was pushing in slowly.  
She pinched her eyes close, hadn’t wanted to look into her brother’s lust filled eyes anymore – he was watching her with such a pleasure, with such a joy, that it was even harder to relax.  
It was hard to relax while seeing him being happy about her struggling.  
It wasn’t just his look that made her pinch her eyes, she also could see her daddy in the mirror, and he was looking even more pleased with her struggling and fighting, with her pussy betraying her so much that even she knew that her body was loving his abusive penetration, that even she knew her body was craving for it.  
But it weren’t just their looks, it also was the pain she felt due to the stretch. 

Even with just his little finger in her, she had felt massively stretched.  
And this toy was just half as thick as her daddy’s cock – and not even half as long.  
She whimpered and clutched the arm rests of the fuck bench.  
A weird and scaring feeling was rushing through her body and head – even so it was hurting, even so she wanted him to stop this forever, even so she was crying and whimpering, struggling and fighting, not just her pussy was betraying her immensely but also her mind and whole body. That weird and scaring feeling was rushing through her because she felt the pleasurable and joyful sparkling and tingling in her whole body, because she felt getting impatient for his cock, because she felt the wish to move her hips towards the thin dildo, because she felt a disappointment about this thin dildo not being as thick as her daddy’s cock.

Her body was speeding things up a bit by moving her hips desperately towards the dildo.

John raised his eyebrows, was seeing her struggling expressions in her face, but also the weird and scaring feeling his daughter was feeling – she was like an open book.  
And her hips were telling him even more.

“Oh, oh, oh – what can I see here. The greedy whore his craving for the next dildo.” 

Teasing her until she was begging with her voice was a thought that was rushing through his mind, but he needed to admit that he wouldn’t be able to get himself through this teasing. His own cock was craving a way too much for her sweet tight hole.  
Today, he wouldn’t tease her until she was begging and pleading him with her voice; today, he would give her what she was begging for with her mind and body.

He pulled out the dildo, just to lube up another one that was even thicker, but still not as thick and long as his own cock.  
“It’s the last one, my greedy little girl. After this one, you will get my cock.”  
The well lubricated dildo was nudging at her entrance.  
The head was pushed in.

Even so her expressions were just perfect to watch, he looked down to her hole and the dildo.  
The toy was slipping in slowly and it was such a heavenly view for John as the toy slowly stretched her even more, almost ripped her open – his cock would definitely do that.  
He licked his lips, watched it sliding in and out with a slow rhythm – still seeing her pussy throb and drool.  
For sure it would be awesome to make his son pound her tight ass while he was pounding her willing pussy - they would need to do that some day. 

His little girl’s hips started to move again as good as it was possible while being strapped down onto the fuck bench, just after a few slow thrusts – she hadn’t been able to hold it back.  
His young boy was watching them, looked overchallenged as well, it was for sure very hard to not be able to cum while he was watching his sister struggle, while he was hearing her struggle, while knowing that she was penetrated, while knowing that she was craving for their father’s cock even so she didn’t look like that. It was for sure hard to not be able to cum while wanting it so desperately, just to see cum spurting out of his cock.

John was having the time of his life again.

The dildo was pulled out and put aside.  
“Now you get what you’re craving for, kitten.” John said seducingly. “Now you get your last hole fucked properly.”  
He rubbed her back and her cheeks.

John took his cock in hand, lubricated it generously and guided it to her entrance with lustful and greedy eyes.  
He loved sex and was massively addicted to it, but by far the best thing wasn’t to fuck women or men, or to be fucked by a dog, nor getting blowjobs by men and women or enjoying a threesome, foursome or gangbang with them; the by far best thing was to fuck underage boys and girls, well to fuck his own underage kids.  
Everything was even better with them being underage.

He rubbed his cock across her rim muscle, poked at her entrance.  
“Oh, little girl. After this you will be a real slut and fucktoy.”  
His cock was rubbing across her rim muscle again, before he pressed the head in.

He ripped her open, pressed his cock into her tight clenching hole – there was so much lube on his cock and in her hole, and yet it was hard to push in.  
He grabbed her hips, heard her cry and scream, heard the pain in her voice, but also the light touch of pleasure and joy.  
And he also heard his son moan and groan as he was still teasingly fucked by the rocker fucking machine, he was sitting on.

“Stop this, boy. Stay silent, I just want to hear your sister’s cries and screams as she gets fucked and ripped open. I just want to hear these cries and screams, and the pleasure and lust she can’t hide.”

Chris swallowed and bit his lips.  
One hand was grabbing his thigh, the other one was laid onto his chewing lips. 

There was just a silent sloppy sound the rocker machine was making while fucking the young boy with its tiny cock.  
There was just his daughter’s cries and screams, her high pitched voice that wasn’t able to hide how much she loved what was happing – one was able to hear it clearly through her cries and screams.

The young body was shaking and exhausted, the young girl was sobbing, the stretch the thick and long cock was causing, was hurting a lot, and yet she felt pleasure rushing through her body – and when she wasn’t concentrating on the pain, she was able to relax and the pain disappeared into pure pleasure.

John sunk in as deep as possible, stayed in her for a few moments, just massaging her cheeks and rubbing her back, while enjoying the warmth of that very tight and wet hole.  
She was tensing up, she was opening up, she was tensing up again.  
And even with her opening up while being relaxed, she was still fucking tight.  
The pressure around his cock was stunning and he probably would be able to cum without any movements, just due to the pressure and her relaxing and tensing up walls.

Nevertheless, he started to move.  
He began to start thrusting slowly in and out.  
He was pulling out completely, just to make her experience the entering of his thick head again, just to make her getting used to it.

He grabbed her hips again, pushed his head in again, thrusted in completely.  
He was holding back his moans and groans, his gasps and grunts, just to hear her noises and sounds.  
And by the time her noises were sounding too much like pleasure, he started to quicken his thrusts, to make her cry and scream again.

“I will take care of you, kitten. You take it so well, you take my cock so well, little girl. You will get your cuddles afterwards, while we watch your brother cum on the rocker a few times.”

Chris’ eyes lightened up, Gracie’s as well.  
And she was also felt a warm and loved feeling rushing through her body – he would take care of her again, softly and fatherly, after this exhausting training.  
Her eyes were beaming, it got easier to take it with the knowledge of an upcoming cuddle and snuggle.

John smirked behind her, began to fuck her ass quicker and more intense.  
It was all working out pretty well with her.  
She still struggled and cried, she still screamed and tensed up, but he could see and hear and feel such the right amount of desperation and pleasure – not too much to destroy her struggling expression and his joy to see exactly this, not too less to make her feel pretty uncomfortable.  
It was just the right amount of both feelings, she was showing him right now.

His cock throbbed and pulsed, his balls were aching with lust.  
It truly was a pleasure to fuck this tight sweet ass. His cock was loving it, his whole body was loving it, while his eyes and ears were loving the sounds and expressions, she was making.  
Normally, he loved to see them truly loving it and having a lot of fun, but sometimes he just wanted to see what he was really doing to them – abusing them sexually. He had wanted to see this in Chris’ behavior doing their encounters, he still wanted to see it, and he also wanted to see it while using his little daughter.  
Sometimes it was even better while seeing what it truly was – sexual abuse of an underage child, as well as incest.  
It made his cock throb and pulse even more, while her walls began to vibrate and to flutter.

He looked down to his cock disappearing into her tight hole over and over again, until he pushed in balls deep – staying there.  
Cum splashed into her – a thick hot load.  
The thick hot load was tickling his daughter’s walls, making her moan loudly all of a sudden.

The moan was loud and uncontrollably, long and filthy.  
She moaned one word, one name over and over again, in a filthy way, she hadn’t moaned beforehand.  
“DaddyDaddyDaddyDaddy!”  
Without knowing, she played again into her father’s hand, who knew by this filthy moan, that his little girl had just reached an even deeper stage of being brainwashed irreversible. 

Oh, it seemed like this would be easy going with her.  
There was not much to worry about anymore, when she already moaned as filthy as she just did.  
There wasn’t much left that could go wrong since she wasn’t just moaning like a filthy experienced anal whore, but also squirting like one. 

John shot another two big loads into her – his cum was already drooling out of her tight hole, even so she was plugged with his massive cock.  
“God, well done, kitten, well done!” He praised her with his moan. “Your ass took it like a good filthy whore and fucktoy should.” He praised her again. “And I am sure your body, face and sounds will take it like that in no time as well.” He motivated her. 

He pulled out, pressed the head of his cock into her juicy and squirting pussy – he just needed to shoot his last load into that greedy cunt that was orgasm like hell.


	10. Silky Fur

There wasn’t much left from the first part of the Christmas holidays, his kids would spent with him.   
Nevertheless, John would make the most out of the last two days.  
And for today, he had something really special in mind. 

He had taken his kids to a little trip today, to a little trip to the countryside.   
He hadn’t told them what they would do in this little cosy village but they would find out soon enough. 

For two hours now they were sitting in the car, driving through the country, driving through cities and villages or just through the beautiful landscape.  
Chris and Gracie were both sitting on the back seat of the car, looking out of their windows. They had stopped asking questions about what they were up to – their father wouldn’t have told him anyway.   
Chris watched the landscape, shifted his hips a little bit. This morning, his dad had bathed him, had cleaned him, had fucked him over the edge of the bathtub – he had shoved his cock deep into him with ruthless and animalistic thrusts, had filled him up with his hot seed. His daddy’s cum was still filling up his tight hole, a butt plug was keeping it there - the plug stretched his tight hole. He really hoped for some fun wherever they would go to; he really hoped they wouldn’t just do a little trip, he hoped for a surprise, maybe some outdoor pleasure – no matter what it was, he just hoped it would end up with him being fucked.   
Gracie turned her head to Chris before looking out of the window again. She was curious what they were up to. She couldn’t think of anything her dad could maybe have in mind, and Chris hadn’t been helpful as well, when they had whispered and speculated a few minutes ago. She put her hand between her thighs, rubbed across her pussy – across her plug and cum stuffed pussy. After she had been bathed and cleaned this morning, her daddy had taken advantage of her while she had been bent over the edge of the bathtub. It had been a pleasurable time, her daddy had made her pussy sparkle, tingle, tickle and squirt. Her daddy’s cock was a joy and she was already craving for it again. The plug in her tight pussy was keeping his huge load in place as well as it was stretching her. 

Finally, John parked the car in front of a little old and nostalgic looking grocery store. 

He turned around to his kids, winked at them.  
“We’re here. You’re surprise is in there, so let’s get out of the car.”  
“Will we’ve fun?” Chris asked.  
John winked again with a charming smile.  
“I am pretty sure that I will have a lot of fun today. And I am also pretty sure that you two will have fun. I assume you want to know if this is going to be fun for your cock and hole – it will be.” He smiled and turned his head to Gracie, winked at her. “Your pussy will sparkle and tingle like never before today.”  
Both kids beamed at him and unbuckled.

The three of them got out of the car and to the front door of the little shop. 

The shop wasn't just looking nostalgic from the outside, it also looked old and nostalgic from the inside.  
A man was standing behind the counter, was greeting them with nice words.  
John went to the counter, smiled and shook hands with the man. He knew him, had been here before, always on his own, but he knew, that the hidden dungeon in the basement wasn’t just used for bestiality fun, but also for having fun with underage children. He had been really lucky that the dungeon was free today. 

The man smiled at him, looked to Chris and Gracie who were strolling through the little shop before looking back to John.  
“So, these are your kids. Little beauties.” He smirked.   
“They absolutely are.” John smirked.   
“It’s all prepared downstairs. I got you Titus, since you told me that it is their first time.”  
“Great! Thank you.”

The man reached him a key and got a bundle of money. 

John turned his head around to his kids.  
“Are you two ready for your surprise?”  
“Yes!” Both kids said and came to him immediately.  
John laid his arms around their shoulders.

He led them to the door behind the counter, went downstairs with them.   
They walked through the basement, passed two doors, but went to one that didn’t looked like a door – it just looked like a solid wall.  
John opened the door with the key.

Chris and Gracie looked up to their dad, who just smiled and nodded into the room.  
The kids smiled and went into the room, which was basically a BDSM dungeon. 

The room was filled with all sorts of BDSM furniture and toys – with a BDSM bed, a St.-Andrews Cross, two gyn chairs, a cage, a breeding bench, a swing, a camera and these were just a few examples.  
In the dressers were a lot of toys, lube and condoms, as well as a lot of camera equipment to film the session – John knew that the man upstairs had also filmed child porn in here; he himself had some of these videos at home.   
Titus was also already here, was lying in the cage, looking up when the three oft them came in.

John closed the door, locked them in.   
The light was dimmed cosily, the air smelled fresh and warm.  
He laid his hands on his kids’ shoulders.

“Today is a really special day. It’s a surprise I can give both of you, because little Gracie here had been really good. And since I can trust that little girl here, I’ve taken you two to this secret little place.”  
Gracie looked up proudly – now really happy that she had caught his daddy and his brother, that her daddy had made her fulfil his desires. She wouldn’t tell someone about this anymore.   
John winked at her.  
“I want you two to undress and to sit down in these chairs over there.” 

His two kids followed his order, still not aware of the Golden Retriever watching them in the cage. They were a way too busy with examining the room, a way too busy with looking forward whatever was coming.  
They just went to the chairs, undressed quickly, it was like a competition – Gracie won. 

John had watched them with a smirking face, just came to them when they leaned in the gyn chairs.  
Both of them had laid their legs onto the leg rests and their arms on the arm rests.   
John licked his lips, examining his kids with their spread legs, their naked bodies and their plugged holes. 

“What is this place, daddy?” Gracie asked curiously.  
John bowed his head, stood in front of them.  
“Just a secret room like mine. It’s a hidden place for people to enjoy sex with kids, to shoot some child pornography,… and that’s the most interesting thing for you today, it’s a place to enjoy sex with dogs.” He winked. “Well everything is interesting for you two,… because you two will become dog bitches today and I will film it.”

Gracie’s and Chris’ mouth hung open, they were both swallowing, but liking their lips afterwards. They were looking feared and scared, the face was showing that they didn’t know if they would be able to take this, but their faces were also expressing a huge craving for it, since they truly had enjoyed the dog cock dildo a few days ago. 

“No need to be scared.” He winked softly. “You both already enjoyed the dog cock a lot. And it’s even better with a real one up your holes. The body feels so warm, the pulsing cock is also really warm and the dog seed even warmer. It’s a great feeling when he’s knotting you and making you his bitch, filling you up with huge amounts of hot cum, trying to make you catch his puppies.” He praised the dog. “Of course it’s not as easy to take as the dildo attached to the fucking machine. He will just have his way with you, the way he likes it – begging and pleading will fail. But no worries. Titus isn’t the horniest and roughest one, but also not the softest. Just believe me, you will enjoy it after the first few minutes, I am sure of it, I know you two, I know what you like and crave for, so you can trust me.”

The kids licked their lips again.

“You will start, Chris.” John said and got something out of a drawer. “I want our fucktoy to watch, before it’s her turn.”  
He came back with a syringe, stepped between Chris’ legs, who looked excited, challenged and a bit scared. And yet, his eyes also show that he trusted his dad with his life. One was able to see that he was totally up for this new experience since he had liked the dog cock dildo already, since his dad had praised the sex with dogs a lot in the last few days and in the last few minutes.   
“What do I have to do, Dad?” Chris asked.  
“Not much. I will inject this special lube into your slutty hole. Afterwards I will strap you onto the breeding bench and you will just serve with that cute tight hole of yours. All you have to do is giving him your dog cock greedy hole to fuck into, so he can make you his bitch and pump you full with his hot cum.”

He tapped against the plug in his son’s hole before he pulled it out.  
Cum was drooling out of the stretched and abused hole while John pushed in the syringe – and when it was completely buried in his son’s hole, he squeezed in the special lube for the bestiality fun. 

 

Chris chewed his lips – he had just been strapped down on the breeding bench, that was adjustable in height; he had just been strapped down in the right position to become Titus’ bitch.  
God, all of a sudden he was a way too greedy for it.  
His heart was racing really fast.  
Jesus, he was about to get fucked by a real dog, by a Golden Retriever called Titus – and as his father just had told him, he had get fucked by him a few times, always enjoying it a lot.  
And this information had just made him greedier for it.

The Golden Retriever was let out off the cage, and he immediately came to his waiting bitch.  
Chris thighs were shaking.  
The dog circled him, twice. He stopped behind him, sniffed at him in a harmless way before licking with his wet and huge tongue across his hole and his balls.  
Chris hissed and tugged at the leather of the breeding bench.  
“Oh god, Daddy! That felt so good!”   
John smirked next to the camera, that wasn’t filming his son’s face, but his body and hole, as well as the dog.

Titus didn’t stop licking his bitch’s cunt, he licked across it and into it.   
The little boy wasn’t in control of his body and cock anymore – his heart was racing like mad, his veins and fibres were pulsing, his cock throbbing, his hole puckering.  
It was so much better than just that dog dildo at home.  
Just the imagination of a dog licking his puckering hole and his aching balls was too much.   
He just spurt his first little amount of cum between his body and the breeding bench, while wiggling his hips. 

John licked his lips behind the camera while the body of his son was shaking to the first orgasm – he would sell the tapes from today, and because of that, he wasn’t filming his son’s face.  
His daughter was watching the scene – she still looked troubled but also like she wanted to join in immediately.   
John was sure, she was getting jealous again, and that would help him making her begging for Titus to make her his bitch, like she had begged to be fucked by the fucking machine a few days ago.

Titus stopped his licking, wiggled his tail wildly.   
“Get him, Titus. Make him your bitch. He wants it badly.” John motivated the dog.  
Titus didn’t hesitate any longer, he mounted the little boy and started to thrust his hips eagerly.  
He missed the puckering hole a few times.  
But his fifth attempt was perfect.  
Chris moaned loudly when the special cock fucked into him.  
Titus hips were thrusting fast and hard, but not too hard and not too horny, and yet, the Golden Retriever wasn’t hesitating. He just fucked his little and young bitch deep.

It felt amazing.   
The cock was thick and long, thicker and longer then the dildo his dad has used. And that was just awesome, Titus stretched him – and he loved it long and thick, his daddy made him love it thick and long and massive; he couldn’t wait for the knot.  
God, this was one of the best things, he had ever experienced – his daddy had been more than right.  
It was amazing but yet weird as well.   
A dog, a real dog was fucking his tight abused hole, and he was loving it so much. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that this was also very forbidden, but what could he say – he loved to do forbidden things. He was almost 12 years old and was probably more sexually experienced as some adults, he loved to get abused by an adult, he loved to fuck an underage girl, and he loved that it was his sister and his daddy, he was having fun with – all these things were forbidden as well as having fun with a dog.  
And yet, here he was, craving for it, loving it, moaning and panting with pleasure, while tugging the leather of the breeding bench.

He groaned while Titus was still moving very eagerly.

Suddenly Titus buried his knot deep into his bitch’s pussy.  
The cock was pulsing and still fucking into his new bitch, who was whimpering now with pain and pleasure.   
The little boy was sweating, was grabbing the arm rests even harder, was pinching his eyes close. It was hurtful and the knot was still growing bigger, and yet, joyful and lustful moans were escaping him loudly when he wasn’t whimpering because of the pain.  
The knot was growing bigger and bigger while Titus was still pounding into his bitch. He pounded his little bitch until he was locked in him due to his completely swollen knot. 

Chris moaned and whimpered while he was getting bred deep with hot seed.  
The cum was flooding into him, the dog cock was pulsing, and he was clenching around it eagerly while his body was shaking with pain and pleasure.  
His cock was hard again, and due to his pre-puberty phase, he was just shooting a small amount of cum again.   
It just felt too good – wet and filthy, dirty and warm. He felt full with cum and cock, was still clenching around Titus’ cock while shaking through his orgasm. 

He swallowed, tugged the arm rests.  
Titus was still breeding him, cum was still flooding him with his dog cum.

 

Titus’ knot and cock had been in him twenty-five minutes – just pumping his new bitch full with his cum, while the young boy had shaken through a few messy orgasms while just feeling the cock and the knot in him. 

There had been a twenty minutes break for Titus, while John had prepared the dogs second bitch, while hearing his son complaining that he wasn’t allowed to feel it again right away.  
The little boy was back in the gyn chair – strapped down and plugged to keep Titus’ and his daddy’s cum in place. 

Gracie was strapped down on the breeding bench, chewing her lips but also begging for it to start.  
She wanted to feel the dog cock, she wanted to feel it sparkle and tingle, she wanted to shake through as much orgasms as her brother.

“Get her, Titus. She’s your bitch as well. Just breed her deep, her pussy is aching for it. Mount her!"

Gracie wiggled her ass, her heart pounding hard.   
Titus circled the new and even younger bitch. He circled her twice, before stopping behind her. His nose was nudging at her pussy, sniffing at her.  
Gracie pinched her eyes close, her thighs already shaking. 

Titus was sniffing at her cunt again.   
He darted his huge and wet tongue out and licked across it – just once, before licking into her tasty and juicy young cunt.   
Gracie panted like a greedy and horny bitch that wanted to get knocked up.  
The huge tongue was licking her eagerly, giving her sloppy kisses with it.  
The little girl wiggled her hips wanted to have much more than his tongue, she even begged him with her voice, even called him by his name.

Titus got on his hind legs, mounted her and put his paws around Gracie’s middle.

The dog rutted forward, missed the right spot a few times, but when he buried his cock into Gracie, the little girl whimpered and cried out.   
It felt great, it truly felt amazing – the cock was warm, the body hot.  
It really felt great, but also weird and especially hurtful.   
She screamed and cried because the wild and animalistic thrusts of Titus were painful. 

The little girl was whimpering and crying, but yet her pussy betrayed her again massively – she was wet, got wetter and wetter with each thrust. And even so it was hurtful, even so she was whimpering and crying and struggling, she didn’t want him to stop.   
Her body was shaking with pleasure was betraying her voice, too. 

Titus didn’t care about her struggling and whimpering, he just fucked his young and tasty bitch – for him, she was smelling like the best and most fertile bitch's he ever had. 

Gracie’s pussy squirted around the dog cock, her juices and her daddy’s cum were drooling out of her pussy while Titus fucked into it, fiercely and wildly.  
Her pussy was tingling and sparkling massively, her struggling stopped, her voice was still whimpering but also praising Titus and begging him, like she had begged her daddy to never stop again. 

“Come on, Titus, breed your bitch.” Her daddy said. “Pump your puppies into that pussy. Your bitch can take it and wants this. She’s even drooling saliva.”

Gracie panted and whimpered and squirted again before Titus shoved his knot into her.   
And again she started to scream and to struggle, while she was stretched more and more by the dogs growing knot, until the knot ripped her juicy pussy open. 

Titus cock was locked in his young perfect bitch, who was panting with pain until she felt the hot spurts of dog cum.  
Gracie got breed by Titus, who was pumping his seed deep into her whomp.   
The cum was flooding into her, making her moan with pleasure and lust, with joy and greediness.  
It was still hurting, but it just felt too good – her daddy had been right, it was great to get fucked by a dog.

The little young girl was squirting again, she shivered through her orgasm while Titus wasn’t stopping flooding her with his cum – as she wasn’t stopping her squirting until Titus knot slipped out after almost thirty minutes.

 

John had strapped her into the gyn chair afterwards, had plugged her to keep the dog cum in her pussy.  
He was amazed by what he had seen.   
He hadn’t believed his kids would love it that much – but like this it was even better. He would shoot a few more little films, even better ones, throughout the day.

But the first thing he would do, before getting into a foursome with Titus and his young kids, was fucking into their dog cum filled holes – right here, right now.   
He opened his belt and the button of his trousers.  
The question was with whom he would start.


	11. Brother and Sister

Just two days ago, John had brought his kids to his ex-wife – they would spend the rest of the holidays with her. Well, Gracie was living with her mum anyway, so she would stay there even when the school had started again, but Chris would come back at the end of the week – on Sunday. 

Just before he had brought the two kids right to his ex-wife, he had parked the car in the forest near the house to have a last go with his kids.  
He had taken advantage of both of them, and the two of them had been happy and thankful for it. Unfortunately he had needed to clean them up, even so he would have loved to send Gracie home with her pussy full of cum and his son’s hole filled to the brim as well.  
But he couldn’t risk to get caught – he wasn’t afraid of being caught because of him probably getting into prison then, he was afraid of getting caught because prison would mean no little Chris, no little Gracie, not getting another underage boy or girl to take advantage of. This would be the real big deal when getting caught.  
So he had cleaned them up properly, had eaten them out until every evidence of his cum had been destroyed.  
Such a shame, he liked it when they were dirty. 

 

In the first two days being without his kids, John had watched the recorded videos from the secret room while jerking of with his hand, while jerking off with a toy.  
He also had invited a woman, he sometimes fucked with, making her wear a blindfold, making her ride his cock while he had watched the muted videos of himself and his kids. It had made him massively horny since it had been really risky – all she would have needed to do to discover that he was fucking underage girls and boy, well his underage son and daughter, would have been to put away the blindfold, since she had looked to the television as well. He had even described her what was on screen, for example he had told her that he was eating out a drooling cunt, or that he was fingerfucking a tight butthole while fingerfucking a tight pussy as well – he just hadn’t said that they were watching him with his 8-year-old daughter and his 11-year-old son. His talking had made her even hornier, which had led to a whole night full of a really long cock ride and a lot of squirting orgasms.  
Well, if she would knew…

In the first two days back home, Gracie haven’t ask her brother for anything nor had he made her do anything.  
He hadn’t wanted to force her right into it, hadn’t wanted to risk a sudden struggle and her running to their mum to tell her about the abuse and the incest. He had wanted to force her – rather waiting for her than screwing it up all of a sudden.  
He really wanted to play with her, since he was able to spurt cum now, since he had her all for himself for the rest of the week.

It was far after midnight when his door was opened, when someone slipped into his room, when someone closed the door right away.

He switched on his bedside lamp, saw his little sister with her night dress and a shy smile.  
He was still awake, hadn’t been able to sleep in yet.  
A big smile appeared on his face.  
“Grace.”  
His little sister smiled, too – shyly, but she walked to him.  
“Chris… ”  
“What do you want here in the middle of the night?” He asked cheekily.

Gracie rubbed her neck.  
She was still able to feel her throbbing and banging pussy due to the intensity of training she has received at her dad’s place. She had been stuffed almost the whole time, with her daddy’s cock, tongue and fingers, with her brother’s cock, tongue and fingers, with her own fingers, with toys,… with a real dog cock. She had been played with almost the whole time, and they had played a lot of different things with her, with a lot of different equipment.  
She could still feel all these things in her throbbing pussy – there was pain, too, but mainly lust and pleasure, joy and arousal.  
She just had needed these two days to calm down from that time she had spend at her father’s. She had needed some rest for her pussy and some rest for her body, as well as for her head – even so her dad had managed it to brainwash her properly and irreversible. But that was something, she wasn’t recognising at all, as well as her brother wasn’t really recognising that he had been brainwashed strongly and irreversible years ago. 

“I can’t sleep. It’s tingling and sparkling too much. You need to do something, Chris.”  
Chris licked his lips, shoved his blanket aside.  
“It’s tingling and sparkling, and you want me to make it go away?”  
“Yes.” She nodded. “I want you to make it go away.”  
“Well,… you’re my slut, so if you want to make me fuck you, I want you to say it.”  
Gracie bit her lips, it was still a bit difficult to talk that dirty, even so she wasn’t struggling anymore, even so she was happy to spread her legs and butt cheeks for them, and to open her mouth for them.  
“I… I am horny. And I… I want you to fuck me.” She said and murmured, “Please,… fuck your slut.”  
The eleven-year-old boy raised his eyebrows.  
“That sounds much better.” He nodded and sat up on the edge of his bed. “Since you are my fucktoy, you need to do a few things before I will fuck you until the sparkling and tingling stops.” He said and waved her to him. “Come here and kneel down. Suck my cock.” He ordered her and pushed his pajama pants down to free his hard cock.  
Gracie looked to him, walked to him and knelt down in front of him.  
He patted her head.  
“Good little sister.” He praised her, like his dad had taught him. “Come on, be a good slut now, suck my cock and make me cum.”

Gracie nodded, bent down and opened her mouth for her brother’s slender and small cock.  
She wrapped her mouth around the hard member, put it into her mouth completely. She began to twirl her tongue while her left hand lay on his thigh and her right hand started playing with his small balls.  
Chris threw his head back, supported himself with his hands on his bed. He bit his lips, shouldn’t start moaning, since his mum could hear it. But it wasn’t a problem for him to stay still even so his body and mind was in full ecstasy – his dad had trained him to stay completely still when the situation needed him to be completely and utterly quiet.  
His sister’s wet and warm mouth felt great around his cock, the twirling tongue as well. His body and mind were already in ecstasy since he had become even hornier as soon as he had spurted his first load on Christmas day – if this was even possible, but it seemed to be very possible, since he was definitely even hornier and more sensitive than beforehand.  
He grabbed his blanket, enjoyed her sucking at the tip of his hard cock, before she sucked it into her mouth again to play with her tongue – licking, rubbing, twirling, teasing.

His mouth stood open, but no sound was leaving his throat – the corner of the room was just filled with the dirty sloppy sounds of her sucking and licking his cock. 

Gracie licked and sucked at his brother’s cock like it would be the tastiest candy stick.  
She couldn’t hear him moan or grunt nor groan or gasp, she couldn’t hear any sound of him, but she could feel his shaking thighs and shaking body – her big brother was shaking lustfully and in ecstasy.  
And without saying anything, he was shooting his two small amounts of cum into her mouth, while his body was shaking through his messy orgasm.  
Gracie swallowed it down – it wasn’t as much and as thick as their daddy’s cum but nevertheless tasty and very welcome.

Chris breathed in deeply, sat up a little bit, patted her hair.  
“That was great. Thank you. Just back off a bit, I want to get back into bed – there’s still something you can do for me. You will rim me – make me cum again, my balls are not empty yet.”  
“I don’t think they ever will be again.” She smirked while slipping back a bit.  
Chris chuckled.  
“Cheeky slut.” He said while turning around and getting on all fours. “But true. Now start, I’ve waited two days for you, you need to make up for this a little bit. That was really teasing. I was able to fuck you more than once a day, watched you getting fucked more than once a day over a whole week, and then you make me wait two days.”  
Gracie squatted down behind him, caressed his butt cheeks.  
“My pussy needed a rest,… it’s still throbbing and banging, I can still feel the toys and daddy’s cock, and the dog’s cock… and yours.”  
“Well, that’s what you’re there for. Your pussy won’t stop throbbing before I am back home. I’ve you all for myself, so I won’t miss a change to fuck you, little sister. Your greedy cunt can rest when the school starts again – but you better train your pussy with the toy daddy gave you, at least a few times throughout a week, because when you visit dad and me over a weekend, we will pound that wet cunt again.”  
Gracie swallowed, licked her lips, spread his brother’s butt cheeks.  
Chris spoke again.  
“Enough of the talking now.”

Grace knew that this was the sign for her to start right now.  
She bent down, darted her tongue out and circled her brother’s rim muscle.  
Her pussy was puckering and aching. She hadn’t touched herself before coming to her brother since she had thought, he would fuck her right away. Her pussy was screaming for attention so she took away her right hand from her brother’s left cheek.

“Put your hand back!” Chris ordered. “You greedy little thing, you wanted me to fuck you, so you won’t make yourself cum.”

Gracie’s cheeks went red and she put her hand back.  
Her cunt was leaking, her young pussy juice was drooling down her thighs, while she was eating him out.  
Her tongue circled his rim muscle, her tongue licked across his anus, even her teeth were nibbling softly.

Chris was clutching the blanket; he arched his back, threw his head back again. His mouth was open, but again, no sound left his throat, while his body showed the level of excitement, arousal and ecstasy.  
He was already shaking, dropped down onto his upper body, ass raised in the air.  
And he was spurting a little amount of cum even before his sister pushed her tongue into his butthole.  
With her tongue in his butthole, with her licking his fluttering walls, he started to clutch his blanket even more, and he even started to breath heavily.  
His hard cock was twitching, his balls were aching, and yet, he stopped her.

“Stop it for a moment.”

Gracie licked deliciously across his walls before stopping herself.  
She sat up, watched her brother turning around. She watched him leaning against the backrest of the bed, spreading his legs.

“Jerk me off, then I will do something about your greedy pussy.”

His little sister smiled happily, slipped closer to wrap her small and slender hand around his small and slender cock.  
“God, it’s so much better with being able to spurt cum. And I do hate dad a little bit for not making you his and my fucktoy much earlier. It’s great to play with you.” He said.  
“I… I start to hate him a little bit as well.”  
Chris grinned.  
“You should tell him that, I think he will love to hear that – maybe he gives you an extra long fuck right into your wet cunt, and an extra large amount of cum. Wouldn’t you like that? A cum filled leaking pussy making you all dirty and messy when it’s pushed out again.”  
He closed his eyes while Gracie was jerking him off, her hand wrapped around his hard throbbing small cock.  
“I… I would. I would like that. I can’t wait to visit you two again.”

It wasn’t taking her long to make him spurt another small amount of cum.  
And as soon as she did, the horny eleven-year-old boy stood up to fetch something up out of a secret little drawer.

He came back to the bed, set down on it again.  
“Open your mouth.” He said to her.  
“What’s this, Chris?” She asked and looked at the thing in his brother’s hand.  
“It’s a gag, a ball gag. It’s for your mouth, since you’re incapable of holding back your horny sounds. I needed to wear it as well when I was younger. Dad gave it to me, so I can use it for you.”  
Gracie bowed her head and opened her mouth for him.  
Chris wrapped the straps around her head while the ball was pushed into her mouth.  
“No worries, you can still breath and everything, it just muffles your moans.”  
Gracie nodded again, and a muffled yes was to hear - she already drooled saliva. 

Chris made her sit down on his lap.  
His slender and small cock slipped into his sister’s tight and aching cunt.  
And she was already moaning muffled behind the gag.  
Chris grabbed her hips, hold her in place and started to move his hips upwards.  
He fucked into her tight sweet cunt.  
“Good that we’ve the gag, greedy slut.”  
His small cock was thrusting wildly into his sister’s young cunt.  
Oh, it was so good to do this; it felt heavenly to fuck into her tight warmth. It wasn’t just warm and tight, it was also wonderfully wet and her walls were fluttering and vibrating of arousal and extreme lust.  
It was just perfect to do this to his eight-year-old sister, it made him absolutely happy that he was allowed to do this since it made his cock and body feel more than just awesome.  
He really felt sorry for everyone who wasn’t able to get fucked by their dad, who wasn’t able to fuck their siblings, or just some underage girl or boy, and he felt also very sorry for everyone who hasn’t been able to experience a fuck by a real animal yet. And so he felt sorry for all his friends - and a lot of other people.

His little sister circled her hips and clenched around his cock – she really had learned to love her dad’s cock as well as her brother’s cock.  
Her brother’s small and slender cock was just filling her up perfectly without stretching her.  
She moaned behind the ball gag, tried to swallow which wasn’t as easy as normally.  
She wiggled herself out off his grip and started to join his wild rhythm, bouncing up and down as wildly as he fucked his hips upwards.  
And even with the ball gag in her mouth she managed it to moan a bit too loud. 

Their bodies were shaking with lust.

Chris put one hand over the ball gag and her mouth to muffle her moans a bit more, while he pressed his other hand on his own mouth to muffle the moans, he couldn’t hold back.  
Gracie was hit by her first orgasm, was spurting and clenching around her brother’s cock, and yet she wasn’t slowing down. 

Chris stopped pressing his hand on his mouth.  
“I won’t stop fucking your juicy cunt the whole night.” He moaned with a whisper.  
And in his excitement and arousal, he flipped her over and pounded her into the mattress.

His life was just too good to be true.


	12. Three of Them

This time, he would do it properly right from the start – he had sworn it more than three years ago and he had sworn it again three month ago.

More than three years have passed since he had started turning his eight year old daughter into his son’s and his own fucktoy.  
He had managed to brainwash her during her Christmas holiday visit at his place, even so she had struggled a lot in the beginning – but with his seducing and soothing charming personality, he had managed it to make her love it, to make her stay silent, to turn her into a good bitch for him and his son.  
Back then, he had given her an intense training, had abused her wet pussy and her greedy butthole as well as her mouth. He had trained her with toys and the fucking machine as well as with her brother Chris.  
By the time she had been back home for New Years Eve and the rest of the holidays, she had been trained as good as it was possible to train someone within a bit more than a week. 

Three and a half years have passed since these Christmas holidays.  
His son just turned 15 at the beginning of the year – and even so he was a proper teen now, John still loved to fuck and play with him. He was such a great boy to fuck with, to get messy with, to play with and to try new kinky stuff. His son still wasn’t getting enough, he truly was a greedy and horny boy slut, who was also enjoying his sister’s talented mouth and fingers, his sister’s juicy pussy and his sister’s tight ass. Since puberty had set in, he had become even hornier and greedier.  
His little eight-year old daughter, had just turned 12 a month ago. She wasn’t just a good bitch anymore, he and Chris had turned her into a proper slut. They had trained her well, and now three and half year later, she was as good as Chris.

A lot has changed in these three and a half years.  
Just a year after starting fucking little Gracie, his ex-wife has moved from England to America – due to a job offer and a new boyfriend, now husband. Luckily, his ex-wife hadn’t taken little Gracie with her but told her that she could decide where she wanted to stay – and little Gracie had chosen England and with that her daddy. John couldn’t have been more happy with this decision, he hasn’t wanted to loose his little girl and he hasn’t wanted to loose his youngest fucktoy.  
In the last years, John had also rearranged his job, and so he was able to just work in England or even just at home for days or weeks – and with that he wasn’t just able to take care of his kids properly but also to enjoy the forbidden desires with them to the fullest. So when he wasn’t working at home, his to kids always presented themselves naked as soon as he was coming home – spreading their legs, ready for a proper fuck. And when he was working at home, they immediately undressed themselves and spread their legs for him when they got home.  
John had moved to the countryside with them, into an old abandon house with a huge piece of land – the house has been restored, the piece of land as well. The next neighbour wasn’t that far away, but far enough not to recognise what was happening in there. Nevertheless John had restored one of the rooms by himself – it was his new secret room; much bigger than the last one, with more toys and furniture, with more machines and an even more sound proofed system. You could press your ear against the door of the secret room but you wouldn’t even hear a heavy metal band playing their songs as loud as they could. And he also restored the basement – now it looked like some creepy basement from a movie where kids or women were kidnapped to be held as sex slaves. He hadn’t kidnapped anyone, but sometimes he locked his son or his daughter into it for a few days or weeks, just for the fun, just for more sexual lust.

And another thing had changed – another pretty good one.  
There wasn’t just his teenage son Chris, there wasn’t just his starting with puberty little Grace anymore. Just in front of him was lying a three month old little girl – Amelia.  
He had three of them now.  
Three kids – one boy, two girls.  
Three kids to fuck with, and it had just been about time for a new little one as Chris and Grace got older and older.  
It was his little girl and he definitely needed another little one here. He needed at least two young and fresh fucktoys at home – but he would make sure that it was Chris who would knock up his sister this time. 

He looked down to the little girl that was lying on the huge BDSM bed in the secret room.  
It was about time to turn her into what she was born for – a filthy fucktoy for him as her daddy and granddad, her uncle/brother and her mum/sister.  
It was about time to abuse her for the first time.  
It was about time to start filling her nappies with cum.  
And it was definitely time to start giving her that cum to eat and drink as well – in between her other meals. 

Gracie and Chris were in the room, too, and they had a perfect view – they both were able to see the naked little baby, her cunt and their naked dad.  
The only problem was, they were both sitting in a gyn chair, naked but strapped down – Chris with a cock cage, he just got last night; and Gracie was wearing an adjustable steel chastity belt since she had given birth to little Amelia three month ago, here at home.  
Gracie was desperate for a fuck, she had pleaded and begged every day, but her dad had told her, she wouldn’t get any cock or toy until little Amelia was ready for becoming what she was born to be.

Gracie and Chris were grabbing the arm rests with their fingers lustfully, even so their dad hasn’t done anything to Amelia yet.  
He was just looking down to her, caressing her naked chest and tummy.

John licked his lips, smiled with Amelia while he caressed her chest and tummy.  
In front of his eyes, he saw his little Gracie getting knocked up.

\----------  
-flashback-  
\----------

“There you are.” John said when his daughter entered the house with her backpack and her school uniform.  
She closed the door, smiled, put her backpack onto the floor and started undressing.  
“You want to fuck me here?” The 11-year old girl asked, while slipping out of her shoes, socks, blouse and skirt.  
“No, but I don’t want to waste any time, so I thought I fetch you up at the door.”  
Grace smiled and slipped out of her top and panties.  
“Where do you want to have me today, daddy?” She asked with a smile.  
“We’re going to enjoy ourselves in the secret room, so upstairs with you, my filthy little whore.”

Gracie rushed upstairs, it wasn’t just John who was desperate to fuck her, it was her who was desperate to get fucked, too.  
She rushed upstairs, the door of the room stood open, so she slipped into it. 

John had followed her, couldn’t wait to get his cock inside his daughter’s tight cunt.  
“Get onto the fuck bench, kitten.”  
Without hesitating a second, Gracie did as she was told to.  
She went to the fuck bench, got onto it and waited for her dad to strap her down – not that she would start struggling again like she did when he started fucking her, but yet, he liked to strap them down.  
John strapped her onto the fuck bench – a few straps for her arms, a few for her legs, three for her upper body and two for her head. 

He got behind her, slapped her butt cheeks softly before circling her cunt with his forefinger.  
“You’re eleven now, kitten. It’s a good age to become a bit more than just a fucktoy.” John said with his seducing voice. “I think it’s time for you to take care of new and fresh little fucktoys. You and Chris are getting older, and as much as I still love fucking your cunts, I would love to have something much younger. I need a new fucktoy, bitch – a new one, before you two are too old to fulfil my forbidden desire of fucking underage kids.” His voice whispered, his finger slipped into her wet pulsing cunt. “I took precautions the last years, haven’t wanted you to get pregnant before you are a proper bitch, and who knew when you started to be fertile. You don’t have your period yet, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get pregnant.” His voice drooled softly while she was getting wetter. “Truth be told, I just stopped taking precautions. Today I will knock you up, princess. Today I will fill your womb with my potent seed. Today it’s time to become a breeding bitch, filthy slut – for me and your brother. It’s your purpose now to make sure there will always be a young fucktoy before the other gets too old for me or your brother.” 

Gracie swallowed and licked her lips – she liked her dad’s order, even so she was scared and worried about it.  
Her pussy was pulsing even more, was literally screaming to be knocked up right now. 

“Your horny pussy is faster as your mouth.” John grinned. “It seems like you’re more than ready to get knocked up.” 

John stepped closer.  
His finger disappeared but just a moment later, Grace was feeling the thick head of her daddy’s cock.  
“Ready to be breed as deep as you’ve never been before, ready for my hot seed to fill your womb with a baby?”  
Gracie tried to move her hips, she wanted to feel him in her puckering pussy.  
“I asked you a question, greedy slut. You don’t have to wiggle your hips, I can feel how desperate your wet pussy is to get fucked after your day in school without daddy’s or Chris’ cum in you, filthy whore.”  
Gracie swallowed again, licked her lips again, grabbed the arm rests of the fuck bench.  
“Yes Daddy! I am ready! I am ready to become your breeding bitch. I am ready to get knocked up. Please, Daddy, please fuck a baby into my tummy.”  
“Oh, I will do that. I promise you there will be a little one coming out of you in 9 months time, and I promise you, you can start playing with it in a year.” 

Without any warning, he thrusted his hips forward and fucked his nine inch cock into his daughter – she was more than filled with his thick and long precum drooling dick.  
He grabbed her by the hips while she was moaning and groaning and clenching around his cock.  
John threw his head back, moaned loudly and fucked even deeper into her. He was penetrating her cervix with each thrust, hearing her whimper and scream with a light pain but a huge lust and pleasure.  
“My perfect, filthy, underage daughter.” He moaned and grunted while fucking her deep and powerful.  
Gracie’s body started shaking and writhing, she was whimpering and squirming, but it was by far more pleasure and lust than pain. She even clenched around him to feel his thick cock even more, to make it harder for both of them, to make him fuck her even rougher. 

“You little fucking tease!” He grunted. 

He grabbed her hips even more, tugged her fingers into her soft flesh.  
He slammed his cock into her juicy young cunt ruthlessly and rough, and with every thrust, he hit her cervix.  
It was such a delight to fuck this cunt, to feel the wet and tight warmth, to feel that young pussy clench around his cock, to feel her walls flutter with lust. 

Gracie was grabbing the bench even harder, bit her lips but moaned extremely loud just a second later.  
Her walls were fluttering even more, she was clenching around him even more. Her body was a shaking mess and she had the feeling to fly while having her first orgasm since she was back home.  
The little girl clenched and squirted massively around his cock. 

John pulled out, just watched her squirting.  
“Dirty little girl.” He said and took his right hand off her hip.  
He started rubbing across her wet pink cunt, started rubbing it rough and mercilessly.  
His little girl was still shaking, she writhed and squirmed lustfully.  
“Cum for Daddy, kitten. I want to see you squirt again before you will get knocked up, finally.” 

Strapped down on the fuck bench was lying his little eleven-year-old daughter, who he had turned into a massive slut like he had promised it her when all this had started properly.  
His strapped down daughter was seemingly having more than just fun – she was moaning and groaning, gasping and grunting, she was praising and begging, she wiggled and squirmed and writhed. He also heard her whimper because she was desperate to feel his cock again.  
That little girl on the fuck bench was enjoying the intense rubbing of her wet cunt until a second orgasm was rushing through her body. 

Her walls clenched around… nothing.  
Her body shook massively while her hands were grabbing the arm rests violently.  
Her pussy was puckering and pulsing.  
She was squirting again, making herself even wetter, making her daddy’s hand and body wetter, making the mess even worse. 

“You’re such a perfect slut. Good girl.” He praised her.  
“Knock me up, Daddy. Please knock me up now. Breed me, breed me deep. I want you to knock me up!” She cried out desperately and with a pleading and begging young voice. 

John grinned – who would have thought that she would plead him to knock her up some day.  
Well, he to be honest – when all this started properly with her, he had worked for exactly this moment, making her plead to be knocked up.  
He was excited to see what a perfect slut would turn out by the age of 11 when he started to abuse his new little one in a year, starting with him or her just being three month old – but before, he needed to impregnate his young daughter.  
Now.  
Right now. 

He rammed his cock into his daughter’s cunt, fucked her deep, fucked her balls deep, even deeper than he had before slipping out of that juicy cunt.  
He groaned and grunted, fucked her as deep as possible, fucked his cock into her womb.  
He grabbed his daughter’s hips, didn’t listened to her moans and cries, to her lustful screams and painful whimpers.  
His balls were hitting her ass with every thrust, they were aching, his cock was twitching and pulsing – he needed to let go. 

Not a second longer, he would have been able to hold back his orgasm.  
It felt like gallons of hot cum was pumped into the little girl’s womb.  
He was covered in sweat, was still thrusting into her womb while he was breeding her with more loads of thick potent cum.  
Gracie was having another orgasm, was clenching massively again; she milked spurt after spurt out of her daddy, while his hard cock was still buried deep inside her. Her vibrating cervix was making sure that every last drop of her daddy’s potent incest cum was flooding her womb. 

Just when the very last drop had flooded her, she let him free, just to feel a plug being replaced by his cock. 

“Knocked you up.” John said and slapped her butt cheek lovingly. “You will get your next breeding from your brother and as soon as I had my first go with our little one.” 

 

\----------  
end of flashback  
\----------

John looked down to the three-month-old girl.  
He licked his lips – just thinking about the knock up of his daughter almost made him orgasm. The next knock up was reserved for his son, but after that, it would be definitely his turn again. It really wasn’t easy to get some kids and teens to fuck with as it was highly forbidden – so if he wanted to have a few boys and girls in different ages to fuck with, he needed to knock up his oldest daughter with his oldest son.  
And this wasn’t difficult – they were both brainwashed, were both obeying him and willing to be his fucktoys. His daughter was just happy about being their special breeding bitch and his son was just happy about being a fucktoy and allowed to follow his dad – so they would never betray him.  
He just needed to make sure that every little one was trained and brainwashed right away.

When Gracie got pregnant, they had moved to the countryside and he had just signed her in to a new school two month ago. As soon as she would be pregnant again, he would get her out of school for a year, teaching her at home again – it wasn’t that hard as he was highly intelligent.

He rubbed across the baby’s tummy a last time before unfolding the clean nappy, Amelia was wearing.  
“Special cuddle time today, honey.” He winked and raised her thick, tiny legs.  
Amelia gurgled happily.  
John licked his lips again and let his finger caress across the innocent pussy.  
Just stroking and rubbing today.  
“Tickle tickle.” He smiled.

The little baby just let it happen with a smile and gurgling sounds – it probably just felt nice.  
And she would probably scream and cry soon enough when he would first fuck her tight baby cunt with his finger and at least the head of his cock.

His fingers rubbed across her pussy, softly and carefully to make sure she was feeling extremely good.  
“You little cute kitten.” He said. “Oh we, all will have a lot of fun. You don’t understand it yet, but you will – and by that time, you will already be daddy’s, mummy’s and Chris’ little slut.” He winked and circled his finger around her tiny clit. “Oh, the things we will do with you.” He moaned and let his fingertip nudge at her pussy entrance. “Tickle tickle,… soon fingers and toys and cocks and tongues will tickle you inside here. You will love it, it will tickle and sparkle and everyone will be happy and smiling.”

The little baby was waving its arms and smiling brightly as its daddy talked to it and caressed it in such a nice and sparkling funny way. 

John stopped his finger, took his hard cock in hand and stepped closer.  
“More caressing.” He winked. “Just for you, cutie.” He winked again.  
He rubbed his cock softly between her raised up legs.  
“Warm tickles.” He said and made a soft and happy face, to make his daughter smile, too.  
And she did, she smiled softly while John was rubbing his cock between her legs, while he was rubbing his cock across her pussy.  
He moaned happily.  
“Ooooh, little kitten, you make daddy so happy.” 

He’d love to push his cock inside her, but he needed to make her feel comfortable with his cock and his caresses, with his fingers and his tongue, before he could fuck that little baby girl.  
Even then, this little cute thing would probably feel uncomfortable with a hurtful pussy, but maybe not that much, maybe she would let him do it over and over again, when she was just used to these caresses and his fingers and his tongue and toys; when she thought that this was totally normal and alright.

He rubbed his cock across her cunt.  
“You’re prefect, darling.” He moaned and started to nudge the head of his cock against her entrance.  
He just needed to do it a few times before the orgasm was rushing through his body. 

A huge load was spurting against his little girl’s pussy while the second load was pumped right into her nappy.  
He rubbed his cock over and over again across her cum covered pussy, praised her with loving words, made her feel good and warm and loved while he orgasmed until the last drop was drooling into the nappy.

He whipped his cock clean at her ass, closed the cum filled nappy again and winked down to her.

“I love cuddling with you. But now it’s time for some break. I know something else we can do.” He told her while dressing her up with a body and a shirt before lifting her up and pressing her against his warm body. 

“We will watch mummy getting knocked up by uncle Chris.”


	13. A Knock Up and some Play Time

Patience had been the key word for the next half an hour.

It hadn't been a surpise for Chris nor for Gracie that today it was time for Gracie to get knocked up again. And they both had been impatient the whole night and the whole morning, but their patience was tested in quite another level after their dad had told little Amelia what they could watch after that special cuddling time. 

These thirty minutes had seemed to go on forever.

All Chris had wanted after watching his dad filling Amelia's nappy with hot seed - breeding his little sister, filling her up with his seed, fucking another little one into her womb to have fun with in a year. He was desperate to fuck into his sister's wet and aching pussy, since he hadn't fucked into that awesome hole for the last three months. He really needed to feel his sister's cunt around his cock, he really needed to feel her shaking and messy squirting orgasm around his cock, he really needed to hear her desperate and slutty sounds. He truly was addicted to fuck her, no matter if it was her pussy, her ass or her mouth he was fucking into.  
Had he felt strange back then when he had been just six years old, being used for these strange games with his daddy, now he was so happy his dad had started all these games with him. For a lot of years now, he knew that it was highly forbidden and illegal for a parent to fuck their kids, since it was incest and abuse, since he wasn't old enough. Yes, his daddy was doing something that was considered as being forbidden, wrong and illegal, but he felt very comfortable with having sex with his dad, with being used by him as a slut and whore and fucktoy. Everyone who said that this was something an adult shouldn't do to a kid, hadn't been properly fucked - this was his opinion. How the fuck could someone say one shouldn't do it, when it make him feel amazing and satisfied?   
For him it was the best thing on earth to get fucked and used by his dad, to fuck his dad and to fuck and use his sister - and it would probably be fun to play with his three month old sister as well, tasting her little pussy, feeling her tight cunt.

Gracie couldn't wait to get fucked again.   
She was more than desperate after her hiatus of three months.  
Of course she had pleased her dad and brother, giving them hand jobs, giving them blow jobs, but she hadn't felt their cocks up her cunts and ass.  
Her pussy was screaming for attention.   
Her head was screaming for as much stimulation as possible. She would love to feel some dildo fucking her ass, while getting her pussy fucked by her brother and her dad - it wouldn't be the first time for her feeling both their cocks in her pussy.   
She knew, she wouldn't get it.   
Today something else was sheduled - Chris would knock her up today, and this would be the only cock she would feel today, once.  
Just one fuck to get knocked up, before her dad would put her on birth control again tomorrow.  
So she needed to wait until tomorrow before the big fun would start again.   
It was funny in some way that she craving for it like everyone would crave for air to breathe. Back then she had struggled so much, she had cried and been afraid and anxious, even so her pussy had liked a lot right away.   
Now she wasn't struggling, unless her dad told her to. Now she wasn't complaining about him taking advantage of her over and over again. Now she was struggling when her dad and brother weren't using her properly, when they were teasing her. Now she was complaining when she wasn't used for some time, when her dad's cock slipped out and her brother's wasn't pressing in right away.   
She was totally addicted and loving her new life as a slut and fucktoy for her dad and her brother. It was a pleasure to please them and to get used, it was a pleasure to experience all of this and she really felt sorry for every one who wasn't able to experience it. She totally looked forward to the first time she would play with her daughter - she already felt really happy for little Amelia that she had been born into a family were she was able to experience sex right away; she felt happy for her becoming a slut and fucktoy for them right away.

John had put his little daughter into her room, before he had taken his time with his two other kids.  
He had unlocked Chris cock cage, had unlocked the straps so he had been able to stand up from the gyn chair.   
He had also unlocked the chastity belt of his 12 year old daughter, but hadn't unlocked the straps of the gyn chair.  
John had taken his time, had loved to see their impatience, had loved to see her aching and desperate pussy and his son's pulsing cock.  
He really had done a great job while brain washing them - better than expected.  
He really couldn't wish for a better outcome.  
A really great time laid ahead with a 15 year old boy and a 12 year old daughter to fuck with, with a three year old little girl he was starting to abuse and use, and another one in the making.  
He couldn't wish for more right now - well some boy or girl aged 4-6 would be great, if he was honest.   
It truly was amazing to fuck his teen kids and to have a one year old and a baby next year by this time, but some boy or girl in between was missing.  
He really should do something about it, there were a few ways to get what he wished for.

 

His son was still standing in front of the gyn chair when John came back from Amelia's room, the little girl on his arms again.   
It was time to watch for him and Amelia.  
And it was time for his older daughter to get knocked up by her brother.  
He stepped to the gyn chair, hold his little daughter safely on his arm, while he grabbed his cock with one hand - well now the 4-6 year old was missing, he or she could suck or jerk him off while he was watching his son impregnating his daughter; such a shame.

"You two are really impatient sluts, try to last a few minutes. Especially you, Chris. Fill your balls even more, before you breed her deep, so you can fill her up completely."

Chris was licking his lips, nodded.  
"May I? May I knock her up now, dad?"  
John nodded.  
"Yes, go on. Fuck her."

Chris beamed at him, turned his head to his sister, grabbed her hips, while she was strapped down in the gyn chair.  
He licked his lips again, moved his hips forward, just poked at her massively wet pussy.  
He moaned loudly, heard her loud moan as well.  
The tip of his cock was sucked in desperately, but Chris moved his hips back again, nudged at her pussy again, was sucked in desperately again.

John moved his hand, masturbated while watching his two kids, while talking to his little daughter.  
"Oh your uncle and brother his teasing your sister and mommy. Mommy is so desperate, she's leaking like hell. Oh, my little girl, you will leak like this in no time as well when we all start playing and cuddling with you. You will see how amazing all this is, and in a few years it's you who will be lying on the other gyn chair getting knocked up, while mommy gets knocked up as well." He said in a soothing and lustful voice. 

Gracie rolled her eyes, grabbed the armrests of the gyn chair.  
"Please, Chris! Fuck me, fuck my aching cunt deeper. Fuck your slut properly." She begged and pleaded.  
Chris looked up, put on hand from her hip onto her mouth.  
"Shut up, bitch. It's up to me how to use my fuck toy. You will get my cock when I knock you up, and only then!" He moaned and fucked the tip of his cock harder into her.  
His hand still pressed her mouth shut - he would love to fulfill her wish, but he was sure he would shoot his seed as soon as his cock is buried completely into her, so he needed to tease her like this.  
John grinned to Gracie, who wasn't looking really pleased about the teasing - he was sure, she had hoped for a lot of stimulation after haven't felt a cock up her ass and pussy for quite a time. Well, they would make up for this tomorrow; he already agreed with Chris to fuck her the whole day tomorrow, until she would beg them to stop.

"Mommy is having a hard time." He told Amelia while jerking himself off.

The little girl on John's arms watched her mommy and uncle Chris. She didn't know what they were doing but the sounds they were making, even so she couldn't really hear her mommy, sounded like fun. And her Daddy sounded like he was having fun, too - like it was fun what they were doing.  
She smiled and waved her arms sometimes, giggled.  
"God, you little sunshine." John murmured into Amelia's ears after kissing it. "I would love to strap your small body somehow onto the other gyn chair, fucking your tight cute pussy with my thick cock while watching mommy getting bred." He said lustfully and kissed her cheeks a few times.   
Amelia just giggled because of his daddy's voice and his kisses.

Chris and Gracie were moaning, even so Gracie's moans were muffled due to her brother's hand on her mouth.  
She wasn't able to move, her dad had strapped her into the gyn chair quite properly - he had strapped down her hips, her upper body, her head, her arms in three places and her legs in three places as well.   
Her brother was fucking his amazing cock teasing into her - just the tip, hard and intense. She tried to suck him in by clenching her walls even tighter around his pulsing warm cock, but he slipped out over and over again. She could feel how wet she was, but that wasn't new to her, she always was extremely wet while having fun with them, even when she was just supposed to warm their cocks with her mouth - even then she was leaking massively, like she would've wet herself.  
She got praised for it by her brother.  
"You're so wet for me, Gracie. Such a good girl, you're such a good girl for me. I love you wet and warm cunt, can't wait to bury my cock deeper than ever before to fill your womb with my seed, to knock you up, little sister. I've waited so long for this."  
She rolled her eyes again, grabbed the armrests even harder.   
She moaned against his hands, felt her walls flutter with excitement and pleasure.   
She wasn't able to stop it, she just squirted, when her brother's cock slipped out after another teasing hard fuck with the head of his cock.

John moved his hands faster, bit his lips, talked to his youngest daughter.  
"Your mommy is having a lot of fun. And your uncle's balls are so full of cum, they're almost exploding." He kissed her. "The more cum the more fun one has." He kissed her again.  
He looked to Chris, who was licking his lips while watching his sister squirt.   
Chris raised his head again, looked to his dad, smirked proudly.   
John smiled.  
"Your balls are exploding, knock her up now. Get your cock as deep into her as possible and shoot every little drop into her womb. Plug her greedy cunt after slipping out, kneel down and suck me off."  
"Yes dad!"

Chris turned around to Gracie, put both hands on her hips again.  
"It's breeding time, slutty sister."  
The words had just left his mouth when he slammed his cock into the extremely wet, warm and greedy cunt. He buried his cock into her, heard her moan with pleasure and arousle, with excitement and impatience.  
"Knock me up, Chris! Please knock me up! Oh, breed me deep, fill me up." She moaned.

Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his seed shooting deep into her. She rolled her eyes, her face was relaxed and tensed at the same time, she looked like a brainless fucktoy, completely happy about the thick and huge load she was getting.  
Her thighs were shaking happily, her fingers and hands were grabbing the armrests, her voice was making clear that she was more than happy about the huge amount of cum, the breeding and the cock in her pussy - her voice, her whole body and behavior made clear that she was more than happy and thankful to be their slut, bitch, fucktoy and impregnation whore.

Chris pumped her full of his hot seed, his eyes closed, his thighs shaking as well.  
He moaned loudly and satisfied, praised her with his words, praised her cunt and warmth and wetness.   
And his whole body and behavoir also made clear how much he loved to be a slut, bitch and fucktoy for his dad, how much he loved to be in the same position as his dad, allowed to fuck underage human beings, allowed to enjoy incest at its fullest.

"Uncle Chris bred mommy. You will have a sister or a brother in a few months, darling. And you will be allowed to play with him or her, to cuddle with her or him - you two will have fun as well."  
His cock was aching, to watch his daughter being bred had been amazing, now he needed a release.

Chris slipped out of his sister's cunt, when he had milked him dry with her clenching pussy - the plug was pressed in the moment his cock slipped out, making his sister moan. He smiled at her, rubber across her clit, tapped against the plug, winked at her and rubbed his fingers across her butthole.   
Tomorrow he would have a lot of fun with her and their daddy.   
He turned around, while his sister was looking disappointed, one could see that she was still very horny.  
Chris kneelt down, smiled up to his dad, took his thick cock in hand, wrapped his lips around the tip. He felt his dad's hand pressing him closer - his father's cock sliped deeper into his mouth, his face was pressed against his father's crotch, he breathed heavily. He twirled his tongue, was able to feel his dad's thick and huge load, while the hand grabbed his hair hard.  
The thick cum was drooling down his throat while his dad was moaning with lust and pleasure - it made his cock hard again. 

 

Licking his own lips clean after cleaning his daddy's cock, Chris stood up again. 

John looked down to him.  
"Still horny for more? I think playtime isn't over yet."  
Chris smiled seducingly.  
"You could fuck me, but my cock wouldn't say no to a blow up either."  
John grinned.  
"I fucked you and gave you a blow job even before you got out of bed this morning. But I have another idea. Get your sister out of the gyn chair."  
Chris grinned and did as he was told to, while his dad was bringing little Amelia to the BDSM bed.

She laid her onto the bed, in the middle of the big bed, smiled down to her.  
He winked and unwrapped the nappy, that was full of cum.  
Her pussy was covered with cum, her ass as well - and even so the nappy was wet due to the amount of cum, his little girl wasn't complaining, maybe it felt different from pee and poo.  
"You liked the cuddling so much, sweetheart, I think we can cuddle a bit more today."   
He smiled and rubbed across her belly.

Gracie stood up from the gyn chair, her thighs shaking a little bit.  
She looked to her daddy, who was making a gesture - he wanted them to come into the bed.  
And so she crawled into it with Chris.  
She laid down, kissed her daughter's cheek.

John looked at Chris.  
"Caress her pussy - softly with your finger, don't slip in."  
Chris licked his lips, looked down to his youngest sister.  
"Can I rub my cock on her pussy like you did?"  
"No, not yet. I want to make her comfortable with my cock and with our touches and kisses, before making her deal with your cock as well. But you can cover her pussy and her nappy with your cum."  
Chris licked his lips again.  
"Great!"

When John crawled aside, Chris took his place.   
He smiled down to Amelia, fooled around with her for a little moment, before he rubbed across her belly, before he caressed her belly with his forefinger, before that forefinger slipped down to her cum covered baby pussy.  
The feeling of it was amazing - he just caressed across it, smiled at Amelia, pulled loving faces, while she seemed to like the touches.   
He was really careful and sensetive, didn't want to mess things up, since he wanted to fuck her as soon as possible as well.   
His finger caressed her little pussy, her thighs and her lips, he was smearing his dad's cum across her very private kitten parts.  
"You're so cute. I love you, little sister. I can't wait to cuddle properly with you."  
He felt his cock ache and pulse, and he wasn't even touching it. 

John just watched them, he wanted his son to cum in her nappy, but he wanted it to happen now, since he wanted to play with her again. He needed to fasten things up.  
"As soon as she is ready for taking a cock, I will make her comfortable with mine, and then you can fuck her too, Chris. Then you can fuck your cock into this little tight cunt, then you can cover her walls with your thick cum, then you can make her your bitch, too. Hmh, can you imagine her tight cunt wrapped around your cock, her giggling, her struggling, her crying? Can you imagine your cum dribbling out of her little hole, and her begging for more playtime after a few fucks to get used to it? Your cum will drool out while you fuck her, your cock will spread her cute tight hole wide, even so my cock had ripped her open already. Do you remember the first time you fucked Gracie? It was so tight around your small cock, can you imagine how tight Amelia's baby pussy will feel around your bigger cock?"

Chris had tickled and caressed his little baby sister while listening to his dad.  
And even so he hadn't even touched himself, his cock was shooting a huge a mount of cum into her sister's nappy. With shaking hands, he took himself in hand, shot the second amount of cum against is baby sister's pussy. He was shaking through his intense orgasm, now even hornier to fuck this little girl than beforehand. Oh it would feel amazing, that thight baby cunt around his thcik teen cock - he probably would shoot his seed very fast the first few times, probably before his cock was buried.

 

John looked at his son, happy that his plan had been successful.  
"Relax with Gracie." John told him, and Chris crawled to her after a last smile down to Amelia.

Gracie looked at Chris, murmured something to him.  
"I hope the day will be over in now time. I am so horny. And watching little Amelia makes it even worse. She looks great with the her pussy covered in cum and her nappy full of daddy's and your load."  
Chris smiled and smirked.  
"Yeah? Is your pussy aching and screaming for attention?"  
"Stop teasing!"  
Chris grinned.  
"Don't you worry. We will take care of you in the morning, and we will fuck you until you beg us to stop." He winked. "But you know, we won't." He winked again.  
Gracie didn't respond to her brother's teasing talking, she turned her head to her dad again.

John smiled down to his little daughter, winked at her.  
"You're such a cutie, little kitten." He said and bent down to kiss her nose.  
He kissed her nose, he kissed her forehead and her cheeks until his little girl giggled and waved happily with her arms.  
"Oh, I could kiss you the whole day,... everywhere." He said softly, kissing her little arms. "You taste so sweet, princess." He praised her and cuddled with her.   
The little girl beamed and giggled.  
John kissed her hands and her fingers, bit into her fingers, softly and carefully.  
"I could eat you." He smiled and heard her giggle.  
That was working out very well.   
He started to kiss her belly, kissed it and folled around with blowing on it, with rubbing his nose across it.   
"You're such a good girl, and since you are such a cute kitten, you will get some special kisses, princess."

His lips kissed her cum covered pussy softly.   
The little girl tensed up.  
"Everything is fine, kitten. Let Daddy kiss and play with you, with his special kisses." He soothed her down and kissed her pussy again, tasting her, himself and his son.  
The little girl struggled a bit, since the sensation felt weird.  
But John didn't stop, wanted to show her that it was okay do get kissed at this special spot.  
"I love you, kitten." He said and gave her pussy a big sloppy kiss.  
He felt her struggle, he heard her sob, but instead of stopping it, he went on.

His lips gave her pussy big and sloppy kisses, his tongue cleaned her up.  
"You taste as sweet as you look like, princess." he murmued with his soothing voice.  
His little girl wasn't struggling anymore, but she was still sobbing.  
His tongue liked across her lips and her little clit.  
"Don't you cry, kitten. Daddy is just kissing you, it's okay to be wet down here. You're fine, baby girl. And you're loved so much." He soothed her down. 

Gracie slipped closer, kissed her little girl's head.  
"Oh, Daddy's kisses feel great, don't say?" She said softly and kissed her soothingly.  
And Amelia stopped her sobbing.  
John looked up, saw his 12 year old daughter wink - and he winked back.  
He bent down again, darted his tongue out, licked between her lips, licked across her entrance but he didn't push in his tongue, while Gracie still kissed her head.

 

Sloppy kisses were pressed onto Amelia's pussy, sloppy licks were tasting her - John cleaned Amelia's cum covered pussy up with kisses and licks, before he made Gracie bring her into the crib for her midday nap, while having a rough quicky with Chris in the sound proofed secret room.


	14. A special night 1.0

Just four weeks ago the life of little Amelia had changed massively.

Four weeks ago, her daddy had started his little training programme to get her used to all the touches and caresses, to get her used to a cum filled nappy, to get her used to the taste of cum.  
Four weeks ago it all had started, not just his touches and caresses, but also her mum's and her uncle's touches and caresses - and little Amelia had been through happy times and joyful sighs, as well as through crying and whining.

Already four weeks of enjoying little Amelia for John, Gracie and Chris.  
While John and Chris were filling her nappies with cum, Gracie mostly cleaned their mess up by licking her daughter's cunt, before her dad and her brother were shooting another load onto her daughter's cunt and into her nappies.  
While John and Chris were rubbing their cocks against little Amelia's cunt, Grace was mainly playing with her fingers or with soft toys.  
While John prepared little Amelia to take his cock by stretching her with his fingers, Gracie and Chris were soothing down the little baby.  
Already four weeks of pleasure and lust for John, Gracie and Chris, already four weeks of training to become a greedy and horny slut and breeding bitch like her mum.

John couldn't believe that he was enjoying his little girl for already four weeks.  
His little girl was now four months old, and he had decided that it was time to give her cunt its first load of cum. 

 

Tonight was a special night.  
Tonight he had invited Lisa, the woman, he was fucking with every now and then. He had already fucked her while watching the recorded videos of his kids while she hadn't been able to see and hear anything at all - but tonight, he would take it to another level. 

Lisa didn't know why John had moved to the countryside, at least, she didn't know the real reason. She knew that his kids were living with him now, but she wasn't aware what he was doing with them, that there was another baby as well. She didn't knew that John was fucking his kids, that he had bred his daughter, that his daughter had given birth four month ago - she had never seen his kids, he had always told her that they were somewhere else, every time they had meet up, not knowing that they always had been in the same house, just downstairs in the basement, in John's secret room, enjoying themselves or being forced to enjoy something John had locked them in. She didn't knew that dark side of John, didn't knew that his kids get fucked by dogs, that John was filming all the sessions, every encounter with them, that he was even selling a few of these tapes to the dark net.  
All she knew was that John was a fucking awesome lover with a more than awesome cock, who was able to make her squirt and orgasm like nobody else. She loved to get fucked by him, not matter in which setting or position, but if there was a favorite it was definitely feeling his bare cock fucking her cunt, feeling his hot seed shoot into her horny pussy, feeling the thick load dribbling out of her slutty cunt.  
She smiled to him, just got into his house.

John looked at her, eyeing her - she was just wearing a nice dress, and he was sure there were no pants or underwear of any kind.  
He couldn't wait to enjoy the night with her, with her and a lot of special arrangements.  
"You love it when you don't know what's coming, right?"  
"Oh yeah, I love it, when I can't see what you're up to." She said with her seducing voice.  
"And you love it, when you can't hear a thing, right?"  
"True, as well. And you know that. You know, I love it when there are no hints for what happens next."  
John smiled and nodded.  
"And you love being fucked by more than one guy."  
"True, again. John,... you don't need to make me horny with your talking, I'm already horny, since we haven't met up since more than a month."  
"I know, I don't need to talk to you like that to make you horny. I can literally see your aching and drooling cunt." He said and stepped closer. He slipped his hand under her short dress, let his fingers rub her soaked wet cunt. "Oi, I was right again." He wiggled his eye brows, heard her moan. "Since you love secrets as well, you will love this night." He said, while rubbing her cunt and clit. "I will kind of blindfold you up here, you also won't be able to hear a thing. I will bring you downstairs to a room you would love if you would be able to see a thing, but you won't see the room, because I will only make you see and hear again when the night is over and we're up here again." His voice murmured seducingly, his fingers still rubbed her drooling cunt and her aching clit. "Someone else is waiting downstairs, also not able to see or hear a thing. It's a young couple." He said but it was a lie, because his son and his daughter were definitely able to see and to hear tonight.

Lisa closed her eyes, her thighs were shaking, the sensation and stimulation of John's fingers and his talking were too much to control herself any longer.  
She squirted, felt John's fingers rubbing her clit now.  
Loud moans and groans escaped her while her orgasm was rushing through her body, while she squirted massively, making a mess out of herself.  
"God, if your kids would know what you are up to. Luckily they aren't here tonight. When I just think about our playtime tonight,... I am sure my moans and screams will be able to hear in the whole house." She gasped.  
John grinned - oh if she would knew that his kids knew, if she would knew how often he had fucked her while she was watching records of him fucking his kids, if she would knew that she was about to get fucked by his son and about to lick and get licked by his daughter, if she would knew what would happen downstairs the whole night, if she just would knew that now matter how loud she would scream, no one would be able to hear it, not even with their ears pressed against the walls.  
She would take part in some highly illegal activities tonight, she would get involed with underaged kids as well, she would be an unknown witness of the first real encounter between him and his little daughter. 

John licked his hand clean, winked at her, before grabbing special contact lenses and earplugs - she wouldn't see anything through these contact lenses, one wouldn't see the ear plugs under her brown long hair, they would be able to see her beautiful face and it would make the impression that she was able to hear and see anything, even so she couldn't.  
"Since you can't hear me as soon as you're wearing this, let me just say, that you will know what you have to do, you will feel it. I will give you a collar as well, so if I want you to have you somewhere else, you will also know it. Maybe you have to wait sometimes without any sensation, but don't you worry, when you leave in the morning your pussy, ass and mouth will ache from all the fucks you got." He winked.  
Lisa smirked.  
"Can't wait, so let's get started, so that I can tell you in the end that we need to do that again."  
John smirked.  
"That's the greedy slut I want to have tonight."

 

Just a few minutes later, a naked John was leading a naked Lisa downstairs to his secret room - a leash was attached to the collar. She was wearing the contact lenses and the ear plugs, her eyes were open, but all she was able to see was the colour black, while John was still able to see blue eyes.  
He led her into the room, were his three kids were waiting. 

"Here we are. That's our toy for tonight." He said to Gracie and Chris. "I really crave for her cunt, so I will fuck her, and you will sit on her face, Gracie." He said to his daughter, then turned his head to Chris. "You can join us with Amelia. Bring her to bed; I want you to play with her pussy, stretch her a bit, make her wet, cover her pussy with your cum, prepare her for my cock."  
His daughter and son were looking excited, couldn't wait for all the fun they would have tonight.  
They nodded, were already naked. 

John led Lisa to the big BDSM bed, tugged her in.  
He grabbed her shoulders pinned her onto the mattress, before grabbing her legs to spread them apart. He gave her right thigh a clap, so she would knew to tug her legs up a bit - and Lisa did as she was told to.  
Gracie went into the bed as well as Chris, who laid little Amelia down onto the mattress, to open her nappy and to prepare her for her first real cock in pussy experience.

John winked at Gracie.  
"Sit on her face, let her lick your pussy."  
"I can't wait to get my cunt licked by someone else than you, Chris or a dog."  
"She's pretty good with her tongue. Just enjoy, kitten. She can lick your pussy clean of my and Chris's cum, before we will mess it up again." He winked again.  
Gracie nodded with excitement - it was truly exciting, since she really got the impression that Lisa was able to see and hear everything. It was making her heart pound really hard, since she learned to keep all of this a secret, despite when it was filmed for people to buy these little films on the dark net.  
She said down onto Lisa's face, closed her eyes, moaned immediately.

Lisa had started licking right away - she felt slender legs, a small and light body, she tasted the fresh cunt, her lovers cum and some other cum, she darted her tongue out into a cunt that felt tight but also like it had quite a lot of experience, like it had been fucked properly a thousand times.  
Not even in her wildest dreams she would have guessed that a 12 year old girl was sitting on her face, a little girl that had been brainwashed by her dad more than three years ago.  
It felt just like a slender and small young adult woman.  
She licked eagerly, while Gracie was moaning.

"Daddy! Daddy! That's amazing!" Gracie moaned. "Fuck her, Daddy. Fuck her hard, I am sure it's even better when she has your thick cock in her cunt." She gasped and panted, grabbing her own hair and shifting her hips.

Chris had unfolded the nappy, was caressing Amelia's cunt, who seemed to be highly distraced by the activity next to her. She looked at her mum and at the woman who was kissing her mum and who was making her extremely happy. And she looked at her dad who just grabbed the thighs of that woman - and then little Amelia heard the woman make a joyful sound, while her daddy moaned satisfied and happy as well. She wiggled with her arms and legs, giggled - she seemed to like what was happening around her, that everyone was happy.

John closed his eyes for a moment, buried his cock as deep into Lisa as possible.  
"Finally! It's such a pleasure to feel her cunt again." He moaned. "God, I would love her to hear and see what's happening right now." He said and started fucking her cunt mercilessly.

Gracie moaned even louder as well, since Lisa licked more eagerly - she seemed to enjoy the thick cock, and even so she wasn't able to hear or see a thing, she was able to moan, and she did; she moaned loudly and happily into the young cunt on her face, before fucking that juicy and soaked wet pussy with her tongue.

Gracie's thighs were shaking - it was as amazing as getting her pussy licked by her dad, as getting her pussy fucked by her father's tongue. But the big difference was, that this was the first time her pussy was licked by someone else than her dad, her brother or a dog. It was amazing to feel someone else, and Lisa was really doing a great job. Her pussy was aching and throbbing, not just from the licks and the fucking but also from the cold air she felt whenever Lisa was moaning.  
She couldn't control herself right now, and since her dad has said to enjoy it, she just squirted with pure pleasure, lowered her hips even more, sitting down onto Lisa's face completely.

John saw his daughter squirt, heard her moan loudly, saw her shaking thighs, saw her pressing down her hips.  
That little slut was enjoying the night a lot already - maybe he should consider to sell her every now and then for some hours since she seemed to loved getting fucked by a stranger. Maybe not now, since she was pregnant, and he didn't want some stranger fuck his pregnant daughter, but maybe afterwards - giving her a breeding break for one or two years, but selling her to get fucked and used by strangers.  
This was something he really should do - so already two things on the To-Do list, or even more?  
Firstly, buying a 4-6 year old girl for their pleasure.  
Secondly, selling his oldest daughter every now and then for a few hours as soon as she had given birth.  
Thirdly, maybe inviting Lisa again, making her see what really happens in here - he was recording everything that was happening in here, she looked like she would see and hear right now, she wouldn't be able to go somewhere to betray him without getting herself into really big trouble, since it will look like she knew what happened, since it will look like she agreed to it and was part of fucking underage kids. He could make her see it the next time, forcing her into joining them, making his son breed her.  
First things first, tonight was something else the plan.

His hands were grabbing her thighs, his cock was pounding her mercilessly, making her moan into his daughters squirting cunt. He fucked her balls deep, watching her being forced to eat his daughter's cunt.  
He licked his lips, already needed to control himself.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, slowed down for a moment, was just fucking his tip into her juicy cunt, slipped out. He took himself in hand, rubbed his cock across her soaked wet and aching cunt, while he turned his head to Chris and Amelia.

"Please John! Fuck me! God please, fuck my cunt!" John heard her moan into his daughter's cunt."  
He still rubbed his cock across her wet pussy, smiled to Amelia.  
"Greedy little slut, she is." He winked to Amelia. "But some day you will plead me like that as well, little darling. You will plead daddy, to fuck your cunt every day - before kindergarten, before school, before bedtime... " He smiled seducingly. "You will plead me to fill you up, you will plead me to breed you, you will plead to be used like the cute little whore you are." He winked.

Chris was sucking at Amelias cunt, who still giggled - she seemed to have a good day. He sucked and licked her cunt, stretching her very tight hole with his forefinger. He couldn't wait seeing his dad fucking her, he couldn't wait to be allowed to fuck little Amelia himself. She was such a lucky girl, able to enjoy all of this after just a few months - he had needed to wait six years. He had needed to wait six years for this, but now he was as brainwashed as it was possible to be - he even couldn't understand why it was illegal, why some adults were getting into prison, why some kids were complaining about it, why some kids were crying and saying they got abused - why the hell would they do this, it was the best thing in the world to fuck and to get fucked, they should be really happy.  
For him, everything about this was right and normal, as it was for his sister Gracie, as ist would be for little Amelia.  
For him, it was perfectly fine to do that, for him it was the only right thing to do with a dad, a sister, a baby, a dog.  
He was massively brainwashed and thought it would be the only right thing to punish everyone who's fighting against it - fucking them harder, fucking them more often, locking them in somewhere and training them until they come out as perfects sluts, like his sister Gracie. His dad hadn't really needed to punish her, she was up for it right away, just struggling because she wasn't able to turn off her head - but her pussy has betrayed her massively right from the start.  
Amelias cunt was tasting amazingly good, felt amazingly good. 

He stopped sucking and licking her pussy, sat up. Two fingers were stretching the little baby, the other hand was grabbing his cock, rubbing it across her cute cunt.

Looking down to little Amelia and feeling her cunt with his fingers and cock, hearing his older sister moan like a bitch in heat while being eaten out by that woman, hearing that woman beg for his dad's cock, seeing his dad fulfilling her wish in the corner of his eyes, made him lose control.  
He couldn't hold back his orgasm any longer.  
He moaned enthusiastically, covered Amelia's baby cunt with his load. 

"God, that's the best night ever, dad!"  
He winked down to Amelia.   
"And it's going to be even better any minute, when Daddy is fucking your little tight cunt for the first time, making you a real slut, princess."

John threw his head back - his cock was fucking that juicy cunt frantically and rough, deep and with loud moans.  
That cunt was feeling amazing, but he couldn't wait to feel his little daughter's pussy around his massive cock - he needed to feel it, even so he would have loved to fuck their tonight's fucktoy a little while longer.  
But the night was long enough to enjoy her greedy and horny pussy again.   
He let go, filled her up with his thick and hot seed.

It wasn't just their fucktoy that was moaning and gasping loudly and shakily, his daughter also moaned extremely loud.   
They were both shaking, they were both squirting like well fucked whores.

John pulled out, covered Lisa's upper body with more of his hot load, stroking himself hard again in no time.

He looked to Gracie, his cock already aching with again.  
"Get up, kitten. It's time to watch little Amelia getting her first load into her pussy."  
Gracie got up, even so she would have liked to get licked by that woman while watching his dad with their daughter.   
John looked to Chris.  
"Sit down next to Gracie - you will watch us as well. You can jerk each other off, but just with your hands, eyes on me and Amelia."

Chris nodded; he was more than excited for the next part of the night.  
He got to Gracie, sat down next to her, leaning against one of the walls of that secret room, enjoying the softness of the bed beneath him.   
He looked to Gracie, put his hand between her legs, rubbing and feeling her swollen clit and her soaked wet pussy.  
"Not sure if this little slut is able to keep her eyes open." He said, while Gracie moaned with excitement.  
"Not sure if her brother can keep his eyes open when she starts to jerk him off, since he's a massive slut himself." John smirked.

He was helping Lisa, got her into position.  
He wanted her to watch as well - she wouldn't be able to see, but he wanted that it looked like it; he wanted that it looked like she was watching.   
He leaned her against the backrest of the bed, spread her legs, putting her hand between her legs, making clear that he wanted her to play with herself.  
It would loook like she was enjoying herself while watching him fucking little Amelia, while watching his two other kids getting off to that as well.

He licked his lips.  
Everything was where he wanted it to be.  
It was time to get his cock to where it belonged to - into his four month old little daughter's tight cunt.


End file.
